By Crane and Rose
by monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mk1
Summary: In a alternate remnant, Ruby and her family are simple peasants trying to survive in the trade city of Beacon under the burdensome samurai rule. But when a mysterious Ronin from the north comes and Ruby decides to take a chance with him, her world changes in ways she never could have imagined. Rated M for all possible reasons. AU fantasy story.
1. The mysterious stranger

By Crane and Rose

I do not own RWBY except OCS- Rooster teeth own all copyrights and claims to RWBY

I also don't own legend of the five rings material- Copyrights go to Fantasy flight games

Chapter 1: The mysterious stranger

Many wonder how Remnant would have turned out differently. Many wonder how it would turn out. However, on this Remnant people do not wonder this out of curiosity, but to take their minds off the horrors that caused their world to change and change for the worst. The four kingdoms landmass is a footnote to the massive eastern region known as the Farthest east. Grimm though still dangerous are by no means the only danger, or even the most dangerous thing. Dust is only known about and barely understood by small orders of alchemists that dot the region.

The gods to punish humanity changed the world to truly test them, to see just how far they will go to survive. After the reformatting the four kingdoms continued, though not as high tech or as powerful as they are in other timelines, life was good. They met new peoples and cultures. They traded, signed treaties and fought against the new horrors of the world. However all this changed when they met the Wei people.

The Wei were the descendants of a pantheon of ancestor gods, the equivalent of maidens. Though much more long lived than other humans, they weren't as different as humans and faunus were. However, their civilization took an alternate path to other nations, and their 8 great clans drove them ever further in fields science, engineering, magic and trade. Contact between the two powers was set up, but the two famously disagreed on many things. These disagreements lead both powers to resentment, hatred, and eventually war.

The war, later known by both parties as the war of the Slaughtered, was practically a world war. Battlefields filled to bursting with the bodies of the dead, entire provinces stripped of all humanoid life, and cites wiped off the map. The new alliance created many clans to fight the Wei, but most were lost during this war. The Wei lost 5 of their 8 great clans, and only one imperial family survived by the end. Eventually a ceasefire and peace were called after 100 years of bloody conflict. The Wei took up their northern provinces as the new Wei triumvirate, and the remaining clans and nations in the south took the name Wakano covenant.

For now, an uneasy peace and shaky tensions rock the two powers and few remaining minor powers. Vast tracts of civilized lands are now untamed wilderness filled with Grimm and other horrors, and even the civilized lands aren't safe. Most of the clans and groups on the region have been wiped out, and those that survived have barely recovered. To many this new world is a nightmare made manifest.

A small city in the Wakano covenant, Beacon, was a small trading hub and crossroads. 15-foot walls surrounded it and overlooked farmlands and sparse forests. On a sunny day a black-haired teen girl walked to her job at a tavern in bar maid clothes. She walks into her place of work, a small place called the Giants Alehouse, and began cleaning her tables.

"Sleep well after last night Ruby?" the tavern owner, a middle-aged man asked while cleaning a mug

"No, I didn't. That big group of Sotora's gave me hell last night with their constant reorders" Ruby replied with a tone of frustration

"Todays a new day Ruby Rose. Never forget that." He simply said as he set down the mug

"I know boss… I just wish I could do more to help my family. Ever since my mother died my dad hasn't had the easiest time paying taxes and…" Ruby said before she was cut off

"You're doing everything you can Ruby. Your father and sister don't fault you for anything. One person can only do so much. You work hard and do good work for me and that's all they and I ever expect from you. So, chin up and get ready, we open in 10 minutes." The owner said in a fatherly manner before turning to get another mug

Ruby sighed at this, shook her head, and continued. Every day was the same and she didn't feel like she was doing much for her family at all. Only through Yang falling in love and being in a relationship with a samurai of the Sotora clan was her family's life starting to turn around. The two got along famously. Yang the passionate, fiery, and upbeat blonde complimented the shy, stoic and down to earth samurai Azura. On their off time they could be seen everywhere together, and rumors flew about how intimate their relationship was. The family Azura was part of owned the province beacon is in, and through his connections he ensured Ruby's family were able to pay their burdensome taxes.

As soon they opened Ruby was shocked as Azura walking in and sat at one of her tables. Though short for his age, he was muscular, heavily scarred, and had noticeable azure blue hair. He wore traditional azure blue and black kimono and sandals, indicating he wasn't on active duty. Despite this he still wore his daisho on his belt and had one hand gently around the two swords midpoint.

"Azura? I didn't expect you here this time of day, and without yang." Ruby said in surprise

"Unfortunately, Yang took someone's shift today, so I was at a lost at what to do. I figured coming in to see my girlfriend's little sister couldn't hurt." He said with a smile

"What would you like to drink then?" She responded curtly

"A bottle of travelers sake. And I think I'll have the salt crusted salmon meal." Azura said after a quick look at the menu

"Excellent choice. Just please no reorders. Your clansmen drove me nuts last night with that…" Ruby said to him bluntly

"I heard about that from Yang. I'm sorry about that, but my kin tend to expect the best, sometimes to a ridiculous degree. There aren't many, but theirs enough and they tend to stick together. Don't worry I would never do that to you Ruby." Azura said sympathetically

"Thank you Azura." Ruby replied with a bow of her head, and then left to put in the order

Azura patiently waited for his sake as slowly people began to trickle into the tavern for lunch. Ruby came back with the high-end sake bottle and sake cup on a tray and set it down in front of Azura. He nods as Ruby pours his cup and then bows. Azura smiles and takes a sip.

"Top notch as always." Azura says with a sigh

"Thank you Azura. Your food should be out soon…" Ruby replied

"Take your time. I'm in no hurry today. Master Yuri gave us all day off from training and I don't have guard duty. Relax Ruby." Azura said, tried to keep her calm

"Azura I can't relax. Everything I do to help doesn't seem to do anything. No matter how much I make, the hours I work, how tired I get after I'm done nothing changes." Ruby says flustered

"I understand Ruby, but my family is a major military institution. Military equipment, salaries, and horses aren't cheap. Until we find a new source of honorable income these taxes stay the same. All you can do is wait. Till then I will help you and your family as much as I can." Azura replies firmly

"I just want to change things with my life. The worst part is I can't…" Ruby said weakly, starting to give into her negative emotions

"Never say that Ruby. I found Yang and she completely changed my life. I don't know what will change your life, but once you find it, nothing's going to stop it." The samurai said in a warmer tone

"Do you really think so? Or are you just trying to cheer me up?" Ruby asked

"I mean it Ruby. I never lie to make people feel better." Azura replied

Ruby would nod and move about her other tables as more people trickled in. Beacon was in a unique strategic position for economic and military affairs. It was at the crossroads for many minor clans and nations trade routes throughout the region and was where several large rivers met. This interconnected point also allowed armies to fan out in almost any direct. As a result, the Sotora's held a tight grip on the city, and patrolled the rivers and roads heavily to keep them secure. However, most of their eyes were turned northwards, ever watchful for any sign of the Wei.

Wei had suffered more harshly than the peoples of Wakano, but they still held a lot of sway in the region. The southern most of their clans was the Crane, a people most known for their courtiers, duelists and artisans. They reside amount the coast to the north, its peasants tending to its fertile field and fishing its vibrant waters. Though more known for their political power, their military might, and guerilla style tactics made the Sotora's keep a watchful eye out.

The Sotora's however didn't realize that the Crane has more of a presence in Beacon than they thought. Their southernmost family, the Yasuki, ran a Ronin merchant group called the Scales of the Carp that funneled massive amounts of Wei goods into the northern provinces every year, and made great profit off of their old enemies. The Scales recruited, supported and trained Ronin of all stripes that had a talent for commerce, in exchange of 70% of their profits to their Yasuki masters.

On that same day a large merchant wagon pulled by two massive draft horse moved from the north towards Beacon. At its helm was a young man in a modest green and yellow kimono. He was thin, black haired, sharp featured, and blue piercing eyes that analyzed everything they looked at. On his belt was a Daisho, indicating his Samurai status to anyone even lightly versed in the ways of the Samurai. Barely poking out of his kimono on his shoulder were a series of carp scale tattoos. The wagon was unmarked and bore no symbol to hide its allegiance to the scales or the Yasuki. Soon the lumbering wagon reached the gates and stopped to address the samurai guards.

"State your name and purpose." The Sotora said bluntly after a slight bow of respect to his unknown peer

"My name is Cao. I come from the Hare clan lands with intent to sell these goods in market. I assume that the markets are open today?" Cao said politely and respectfully, bowing in respect to them

"The market is still open. However, your wagon must be checked for contraband." The same Sotora replied to him

"I understand. I have heard rumors of contraband being smuggled in this region, but I was unable to verify such lurid claims." Cao said, feigning ignorance with surprising grace

"Indeed, we have brother. Now I would kindly have to ask you to leave the cart for a few minutes while we check." The other Sotora said sternly, yet politely to his fellow samurai

"Of course, Sotora-san." Cao said and gently got off his wagon and moved several paces away

The two veteran guards then looked over the wagon carefully for anything out of the ordinary. Even the smallest inconsistency could indicate a secret compartment. After around 10 minutes the two samurai noticed nothing out of the ordinary and let him through. Cao thanked them and climbed back on wagon, then drove his horses into the city. He chuckled a bit out of earshot as he did have contraband in that immense wagon. The Scales of the Carp dabbled in all kinds of goods and worked with smugglers and pirates alongside their agents to gain profit. He then drove it into a space made for him by his people and began to set up shop. Soon other Ronin of the scales showed up to help him.

"Glad to see you didn't get caught rookie." One said as he directed the men helping Cao

"Thank the wagon, not me." Cao replied bluntly as he got off and lead the horses to stalls nearby

"Sell this stuff off and your going to be rich. Even though the boys up north take the lion share." The leader chuckled

"That's my job. Get it in, sell it, and return back to base to repeat the process." Cao said as he gave his horses hay and water after a long day of travel

"We'll handle setting things up for you. Go get some food. Put some meat on those bone kid." The leader said

"Are you sure?" Cao ask, turning to face him

"Of course. Can't do commerce on an empty stomach." The Leader replied with a smile

Cao was about to object when his stomach cut him off with a fierce growl. He hadn't eaten anything all day and woke up at first light to get to Beacon as fast as possible. With that he bowed to the leader of the ground and went to find something to eat. Though Beacon wasn't the biggest city, he was still surprised at the sheer variety of options for eateries. He then looked keenly for establishments that had a significant amount of samurai going in and out of them. Through this filter, he finally decided on the Giants Alehouse.

Walking inside he wasn't impressed by the surroundings. It was fair sized, boasting almost two dozen tables and a fair-sized bar, but was very simple and rustic feeling to him. It wasn't fancy and didn't seem to stand out to him. However, there were a good amount of samurai in the place, allowing him to blend in and not look disreputable. He sat himself at a small two-person table and began to look at the menu. Soon however his gaze was force elsewhere by a sweet and cheerful voice that resonated through his soul.

"Hello samurai-san. How may I help you?" The voice said sweetly, forcing Cao to look

Before him was a woman around his age, shorter than him and even thinner. She wore simple grey and white bar maid clothes. Her features were smooth and soft, despite working in such a hard job. Her hair was mostly coal black with ruby red highlights, whether they were natural or dyed in he couldn't tell. Finally, he looked into her grey eyes that shown like the moon with determination, and a kind of longing for something she did not have. This left Cao sitting their speechless, and for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say. And with a feeling he didn't understand.

**Ladies and gentlemen, after a long absence this is my return. Until they get updated, all other stories are on hiatus till I get confident enough to continue them, but this is my focus. Please review and tell me what you think, what you liked or disliked, what you'd like to see, any questions, anything that's on your mind about it leave a review. If you don't want to, don't feel pressured. **

**Also shout out to my mate Uzumaki Ricky for hearing me talk about this for the past month or two and giving feedback. Head over to his profile and check him out, he will be coming out at some point with his own return story that also will be a RWBY fic, so keep an eye out. See you all next time.**


	2. First contact

Chapter 2: First contact

I do not own RWBY except OCS- Rooster teeth own all copyrights and claims to RWBY

I also don't own legend of the five rings material- Copyrights go to Fantasy flight games

For both Ruby and Cao, it felt like an awkward eternity. Cao was speechless and didn't know what to do due to the onset of sudden feelings. Ruby being a mere peasant in the presence of a samurai couldn't press the issue. It was outside of her station to and could spell ruin for her. Finally, after a minute Cao was able to snap himself out of it and answer her.

"Sorry about that. I was lost in thought…" Cao said, trying to brush their awkward start behind them

"No, it's perfectly fine samurai-san…" Ruby said nervously

"Please call me Cao." Cao interrupted her, though not with his usual grace

"Of course, Cao-san. C-can I get you anything to drink to start out?" Ruby asks nervously

"I'll take the travelers sake." Cao replies as Ruby jots it down on her notepad and hurries off to get it

Cao sighs heavily when she does leave to get his drink and looks down. He has never been at such a loss for words. Not even to high ranking officials has he ever been at such a loss for words. He always knew what to say, even if he wasn't telling the truth or talking out his ass. Yet for some reason this random peasant woman caused him to lose his senses. No other woman had ever done something like this to him. He was thinking deeply about this when Ruby snapped him out of it by bringing him his sake.

"Here you are Cao-san. Would you like me to pour it for you?" Ruby asked politely as she tried to remain calm and collected

"No thank you. I can handle it myself." Cao said, slowly pour him a cup

"D-do you require more time to decide your meal?" She asked

"I will have the sweet and sour fried carp. Carp after all are the animal of good fortune." Cao said, trying to regain his normal composure

"It is?" Ruby asked in surprise

"Yes, it is. It is a lucky charm of good fortune. I hope the carp that I will dine on provides you with good fortune." Cao said, at last feeling like himself and finally able to put his grace and charm into the conversation

"Thank you, Cao-san. Though I don't think it as smiled upon me very much." Ruby said, quieting her voice after thanking him

"I'm sorry to hear that miss…" Cao said

"M-my name is Ruby… Ruby Rose Cao-san…" Ruby interjected quickly and nervously

"Ruby. A lovely name." Cao said musingly

"T-t-thank you Cao-san…" Ruby stammered out

"Are you from this city miss rose?" Cao asked politely

"Yes sir… I was born and raised here my whole life." Ruby replied, still nervous from the initial encounter

"It is quite the lovely place I must say. A lot of trade and people seem to come through here." Cao said

"Regrettably its not much for those that live here Cao-san. I was barely able to get this job." Ruby said, starting to feel more comfortable around the Ronin

"Then I merely hope my mercantile presence will give you and your family better prospects Ms. Rose." Cao said with a small smile

Ruby was about to reply when the bell came out for Cao's order. At that she jumped lightly, quickly excused herself and rushed to get it. She then hastily, but carefully carried the piping hot meal over to him, place it and a bowl of rice in front of him. Cao smiled, then dismissed her to let her deal with other tables and to think. Indeed, there was a lot to think about. Afterall he was inside enemy territory to sell goods and remove them of their ryu coins. And he could not wait to get those gold coins in his and his Yasuki masters pockets.

"Here is your food Cao-san. I am deeply sorry for the delay." Ruby said humbly and bowing her head as set the food down

"It is okay milady. I am in no rush." Cao replied politely and curtly

"Is there anything else you require sir?" Ruby asked

"Cheer up and put on a smile. A sweet face such as yours should not look so dour and subdued." Cao said gently

With a crimson blush Ruby nodded, bowed, then turned to her other tables. Cao then turned to his food and slowly ate, more focused on his thoughts than his meal. His thoughts gravitated from his mission to Ruby. The feeling he had when he saw her was like nothing he'd ever experienced. She was a simple peasant, someone of no status and there to labor and serve people like him. Yet no samurai-ko, geisha, or lordly woman had ever done this to him. He began to think something was wrong with him.

"I must be sick, or my hunger is disturbing my brain…" Cao thought as he slowly ate

"Is something wrong with your food Cao-san?" Came Ruby's voice as she walked up to check on him

"Everything is excellent Ms. Rose. I merely have a lot on my mind right now." Cao said somewhat quickly after being taken out of his train of thought

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked kindly

"I am sure Ms. Rose. Don't worry that sweet head of yours." Cao said with a smile, causing a blush from ruby before leaving with a stack of plates

"Perhaps nothing wrong with me after all." Cao mutter to himself as he picked up some rice with his chopsticks

After another ten minutes Cao finally finished up his food. In that same time however he hadn't made much progress in his thoughts. Between what happened here and the details of him mission was too much for him to handle all at once. It would require careful deliberation over a longer time than he initially thought. As he took the last sip of his sake ruby arrived with his bill. Cao pulled out three eighth ryu pieces to pay for the meal, then pulled out a whole ryu and held it out to her.

"Sir you already paid…" Ruby said confused

"Yes, I did Ms. Rose. This is your tip for your excellent service." Cao replied pleasantly

"Cao-san, as much as I appreciate such a gesture, I'm not worthy of such a tip…" Ruby refused politely

"I understand your trepidations about receiving such a sum as payment, but I insist you deserve." Cao replied undaunted

"Sir I'm really sorry, but I couldn't live with myself for taking such a sum from you…" Ruby said a bit more panicked and flustered

"Surely you can't think so little of yourself and your own abilities to not take a just reward?" Cao asked with a slight smile

Ruby stood their mortified. Codes of bushido throughout the region stated that to be refused three times in a row was an afront to a samurai's honor. Where there was difference in the punishment. To samurai it was mostly minor and used to toy with another samurai in a joking fashion. For peasants however it brought a hefty toll. The offended samurai now had full jurisdiction over the law to punish the guilty party. Now Ruby stood before a trained warrior, with the decision to either stick to her principles, or accept something she believed she didn't deserve.

"Thank you for your generosity Cao-san…" Ruby said as she put her hands out to accept it and bowing her head in respect

"Not generosity Ms. Rose. Merely rewarding hard work and good work ethic." Cao replied as he put the Ryu in her hands

"I swear not to waste this…" Ruby started but was cut off

"The money is now in your hands. It is free to be done with however you see fit." Cao said politely as he stood up

"Yes sir." Ruby replied and bowing to him in respect, "Have a good day Cao-san."

"You as well Ms. Rose and may the carp smile upon you this day." Cao replied with a respectful bow of the head, then turned and left

Later Ruby arrived home after a long day of work. The smell of food came leaking through the modest and woren door as she opened it up. The interior was small, furnished with rustic and modest furniture and amenities, and a crude staircase to go up to the second floor for bedrooms. Tai and Yang were already making dinner and looked to be nearly finished. As Ruby walked in, their black and white corgi Zwei bounced his way happily towards his youngest master.

"Hello Zwei. Have those two been neglecting you again? Don't worry, I've got you." Ruby said with a chuckle as she picked him up, to receive shortly thorough licking from the small dog

"I see you got home alright today. How was work." Tai said as he turned away from cooking

"Very good. I met a Ronin merchant that gave me a whole Ryu as a tip. He was kind of strange, but very nice and polite." Ruby said as she sat down on the couch and relaxed with Zwei in her arms

"A Ronin? A samurai took notice of you?" Tai asked both with surprise and interest in equal measure

"He was probably hitting on her dad." Yang said while stirring a stew

"You didn't say that about Azura. You hit on him and it stuck." Tai replied firmly

"Azura is part of a clan. Are you seriously going to trust a Ronin? Who would trust anyone without a master?" Yang said, turning her head to her father

"I was hesitant but accepting of your relationship with Azura. I am willing to give this samurai the same chance I gave Azura. Regardless of if he has a master or not, he still is a samurai Yang. No daughter of mine under my roof will dishonor and disrespect a samurai regardless of his origin." Tai said to his oldest daughter sternly

"Yes father." Yang said, surprisingly backing off and soon returned to cooking

"Continue Ruby." Tai said as he turned back to ruby

"Well he didn't say anything for a minute when I first walked up to him. I think I surprised him. Then he turned into a very polite and respectful person. He called me Ms. Rose a lot." Ruby replied as she looked back on what happened

"A man of manners and common courtesy. That is a rarity these days. I thought our luck ran out with Azura, but it appears that I was wrong." Tai said joyfully

"What's the big deal about this Ronin anyways? Better yet why are you making a big deal out of it dad?" Yang asked

"Yang, I became very fortunate and lucky with you and Azura. If both of my daughters could be with samurai, then my worries and fears can finally be put behind me about my baby girls' futures." Tai explained passionately

"Dad I didn't mean any of it like that! I just met him!" Ruby said in a panic, shocked her dad went there so quickly

"Looks like you've scared little red." Yang said teasingly

"Quiet you. Don't go talking like your uncle Qrow in this house young lady." Tai shot back

"We just talked was all. I simply served him sake, carp and rice… nothing more and nothing less…" Ruby said with a blush growing on her face

"How much did he tip you Rube's?" Yang asked, turning with a curious look on her face

"Finally, a good question tonight Yang." Tai chipped in

"Quiet you." Yang said, imitating her father's earlier remark

"H-he… h-he gave me a Ryu…" Ruby stammered out, almost unable to say that

"Get out of town!" Yang yelled in utter dumbfounded shock at that

"That's incredible new Ruby! That's my girl!" Tai replied with joy and pride in his voice

"Are you serious!? A whole Ryu!?" Yang asked again in pure shock

"Yes, he did… I tried to refuse it, but he insisted I take it. He said for hard work and good work ethic." Ruby replied embarrassedly

"This guy must be loaded if he can throw around that kind of money to cute girls in taverns." Yang said, causing Ruby to blush at the cute part

"That's enough from you Yang. All your doing is distressing your sister." Tai sternly said to Yang, causing the older blonde girl to zip her lips

"Aren't you guys taking this a little far?" Ruby asked sheepishly

"Ruby, regardless of what we have said, we are happy and proud of you. Never forget that little red." Tai said with a smile, kissing his daughter's forehead

"Good job Ruby. Keep that up and you'll be rich." Yang said with a smile

"I think that's a little excessive…" Ruby replied with a gulp

"Don't be so pessimistic about things. Where did my upbeat sister go?" Yang asked

"It left when mom left." Ruby said sadly, moving her head down

Yang's face saddened and sat by her sister, wrapping an arm around her. She then pulled her close and Ruby put her head on her big sisters' shoulder. No one knew why Summer had to leave, but all she told them was to keep them safe. Since that day Ruby waited for her, but she never came. The specter of what happened to her and where she went haunted Ruby. She sighed and put Zwei down, who rubbed himself against her legs to comfort her. The two sisters then got up to eat dinner.

"I'm sorry Ruby for bringing it up…" Yang said

"Its okay Yang. To be honest I should stop thinking about it. She had a reason. To keep us safe." Ruby replied as she sat down

The family then began to eat. Ruby however at slowly, like Cao earlier that day. She had a lot on her mind. Her mind went back to the Ronin she met and questioned everything. Who was he, why was he here? Many more other than that soon followed, but it stewed slowly. Soon she wanted to know more, decided to find out for herself.

**And the train begins a rolling. Not gonna lie feels great to write again, and to know people seem to like this story. Also forgot to mention last time the Sotora clan and Azura Sotora belong to Uzumaki Ricky, and he let me use them. Thanks pal. As always, if you have something to say, leave a review. Any and all feedback and comments help me out greatly in improving and writing a better story. Have a great day everyone.**


	3. The Carp smiles

Chapter 3: The Carp Smiles

I don't own L5R or Rwby: they go to their rightful owners

After a few days of long overtime hours, Ruby's boss gave her several days off to recover and relax. To the young woman it felt like the god's mercy upon her. The only dampener on her plans was the fact Azura and Yang decided to spend some "quality time" with each other during this same time period. Regardless she decided to check out the market to see what was new in town. Being a center for trade exotic goods and strange people from all over could be seen and heard haggling and bartering for their goods.

'Sometimes I wish those two didn't run off so damn much. Makes it harder for me to find things to do. Last thing I need to do is go home and do random chores dad thinks up to pass the time.' Ruby thought as she weaved her thin frame through the crowds

As she continued, she saw a large crowd forming and compacting around a recently set up stall. Behind this stall was a massive wagon overflowing with all sorts of exotic and strange goods. Various helpers and servants were ferrying goods of various sizes and shapes to the stall in a never-ending stream. At the center of this commotion of commerce stood a familiar face with a familiar smooth smile, Cao.

"I would advise everyone to remain calm! We have plenty of goods from the shipment. All of the highest quality and well worth the price." Cao said from on top of a box, trying to direct people and control the crowd like a maestro

"Keep it up Cao. We're killing it on profits right now." One Ronin said under him as he counted Ryu and put in a large lock box

"You focus on counting it. Last thing I need is the Yasuki on my ass because you didn't count it right." Cao snapped back quickly, trying to keep his voice down so the crow didn't hear him

"I've counted more coin than this. Just relax and keep working that silver tongue of yours." The counter Ronin simply replied as he kept counting

"Alright people next up I would like to bring your attention to these exotic charms we have from the burning sands. Built by various peoples the craftsmanship and styles are exquisite pieces to start up conversation. We have everything from good luck charms to warding charms here. Prices are posted as usual. Remember all payments must be made upfront, but haggling is permitted as always." Cao said with a smile as he directed people in and out

Ruby entered the mass of people, waiting her turn while also trying to get a look at the goods. Though living in a trade city had allowed her to see many strange and exotic things, this was a level above the normal for the city. Ivory, rare woods, jewels, costly herbs and spices were just to name a few of the items on display. Every time space opened in the front, more of what sold out or something new was hauled up by peasant laborers. What shocked Ruby was that despite the steep costs for the goods, they were selling faster than any other stall in the market.

"Hello there Ms. Rose. I didn't expect to see you show up here today." Cao said as he jumped off his box and took an open position in the space in front of her

"I-I had a day off and I saw this commotion…" Ruby stammered, blushing a bit as Cao circled her a bit

"I do admit it is busy, but I believe in spending the proper amount of time with a customer. To ensure you leave satisfied and happy with everything you wanted, and everything you didn't know you wanted." Cao replied with pride and cheer in his voice, words leaving his lips like they were smoothed in oil

"Well I don't know if I have the money to afford anything…" Ruby tried to say, but Cao put a finger gently on her lips to cut her off

"Not to worry Ms. Rose, no worry at all. That is where I am here to help." Cao smile and got a bit closer

"Help?" Ruby asked sheepishly, blushing as her eyes tried to avoid jewel like blue eyes

"Yes Ms. Rose. Help." Cao calmly replied, his finger moving down her face from lips to chin

"B-But…" Ruby stammered, but Cao cut her off again with his thumb this time

"Relax Ms. Rose. Everything will be fine." Cao said smoothly as he used his gently grip on her to lead her to a stand of good

"But I don't know if I want anything." Ruby said as Cao moves to the other side of the stand

"That is the duty of a proper and experienced merchant." Cao replied with a smile

Ruby then looked at the stand, and over the variety of goods. Such variety that it made the choice difficult. Eventually one thing did cross her eye, a silver locket studded with an expertly cut Ruby in the middle. Cao noticed this change in her well before Ruby could and smiled, knowing he has her. Now it was time to work his magic.

"Find something you like Ms. Rose?" Cao asked

"No no… I'm just looking." Ruby said to try and brush him off

"Oh really? I don't want to dishonor your intentions, but I believe I saw you looking at this fine example of jeweled locket here." Cao said as he ran his finger gently through the silver chain

"No… I mean yes… It does look…" Ruby stammered and muddled her words, becoming nervous and flustered being put on the spot

"There is nothing to be ashamed or afraid about Ms. Rose. Desire is a natural emotion." Cao calmly and softly said to try and relax her

At that Ruby's eyes looked upon the piece of jewelry again, this time looking at it more carefully. It was made of pure silver and engraved in symbols and delicate carvings in forms she's never scene before. Swirling lines and pictures of exotic beast populate the space given to the artisan. At the center is clasped by a decent sized cut ruby, of a quality she's never seen before. Whoever cut it was clearly a master, and was cut in ways no one in the region would ever do.

"Where did you get that locket from?" Ruby asked curiously

"From beyond the burning sands fair lady, crafted by what many would call a Gaijin." Cao replied witfully

"How could a Gaijin make something so… beautiful… I thought such a thing would be impossible to make from them." Ruby said in awe of this news

"As controversial as it would be to say to you fair lady, but skill knows no bounds, or people. Anywhere you go on this vast earth we find ourselves on, wherever there is civilization, there are skilled people in any craft. It is all about the form that it takes." Cao said as he then slowly picked it up and handed it to Ruby so she can look at it better

"I'm sorry, there's no way I could possibly afford this…" Ruby said, but Cao then cut her off again with a finger to her lips

"Never say that Ms. Rose. We are not unreasonable and not understanding of the varying economic strata of people. Seeing as you clearly have a strong desire for it, we can come to terms on its price, or potentially alternate forms of payment if necessary." Cao explained calmly and rationally to her to get her stay relaxed

"You can?" Ruby asked surprised at this news

"Of course. How else would I become so successful at my commercial ventures?" Cao said with a smile, but ruby couldn't shake the feeling there was more to him than meets the eye at that

"Okay… Let's talk then." Ruby said after a deep breath

"Splendid Ms. Rose. To be fair to a lady such as yourself and not being knowledgeable in mercantile ways, I will not haggle or be unreasonable to you. That would simply be unsporting of me." Cao said with a slight bow of his head in respect to her

"H-how much is it going to cost them?" Ruby asked nervously

"For such a fair and innocent woman such as yourself I will be generous and say half a ryu. Now I know that sounds like it is steep, but I have sold similar craft for 4-5 Ryu before Ms. Rose. This is a once in a lifetime deal." Cao said firmly and carefully

Ruby then paused to think about this. Half a ryu was a lot, but it was a bargain compared to the price he told her about. She couldn't deny its beauty and craftsmanship. One side of her told her to take the deal, but another felt like it was warning her. Something is off here and Cao while nice and respectful seemed to be keeping something very close to himself. Likely something, he didn't want anyone to know about. With a sigh she ran her fingers gently through her hair before coming to a decision.

"I'll take it." Ruby said solemnly, finally working the courage to look him in the eye

"Splendid decision Ms. Rose. By my honor I swear you will not regret this decision." Cao said with a smile and good cheer

At that ruby took out of her purse the necessary amount of money, and though a bargain it was a hefty price for her. Cao then took the money gently and counted it. Once ensuring it was the proper amount, he gave it to the counter Ronin and then picked up the locket. Slowly and carefully he put it around her neck. He then smiled as he looked her over, it complements her beauty in her eyes perfectly.

"It fits you perfectly Ms. Rose." Cao said to her kindly

"R-really?" Ruby asked with a slight blush

"Very much so. You have a fantastic taste in jewelry." Cao replied warmly

"T-thank you Cao-san." Ruby answered nervously

"May your cup always be full, and your hands never be empty." Cao said as a goodbye and Ruby bows to him in respect before leaving

As she walked away, she ran her thumb around the jewel and looked at the locket as she walked. She was wearing something she never imagined she would ever be wearing. This was something samurai-ko wore, or imperials. Not some lowly barmaid like her. It did drain her of most of her personal money, but in the end she had it. However, as she got a bit away from the stand, a man stopped her and pulled out a knife.

"Hand it over lady, or you're going to be as red as the cloak your wearing." The man said sternly, readying the knife

"No, please don't hurt me." Ruby said, about to back up

"You back up and your dead lead." He said, gritting his teeth and raring to go

Her flight mode kicked in and turned to run away. However, in her hurry she tripped and fell as she tried to run. The mugger then charges forward, but in a blur he stopped. Ruby lifted her head and turned to see Cao standing in front of her, katana readied in a defensive stance. The man then had to make a choice, to try and beat a samurai or flee. He decided against it and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Are you okay Ms. Rose?" Cao asked

"Yes Cao-san…" Ruby replied, her heart pounding

"I am terribly sorry that one of my goods almost caused you to be attacked. If theirs one thing I hate is theft and piracy. It is terrible for business." Cao said as he helped her up

"It's okay Cao-san. I'll be fine." Ruby replied as she dusted herself off

"Stay safe Ms. Rose." Cao says and bows lightly to her

Ruby bows and then heads for home. Cao smiled and returned to the stand. After a long day they finally closed shop for the night and locked everything down. Cao sat by a fire with others as they cooked food for the evening. The counter Ronin then walked up with a bottle of sake and sat next to Cao

"Great job today Cao as always." The Ronin said, voice filled with good cheer

"Thank you. You going to share that sake or pig out on it yourself?" Cao replied

"Its for both of us. Think of it as a reward for a good day." The counter replied as he poured him a cup

"When's the next shipment in?" Cao asked as he took the cup

"It's going be in tomorrow, but the guy who was supposed to replace you got injured by a wyvern. He fought it off though and the shipment is intact." The counter answered solemnly

"Looks like I'm going to be here for a while longer then." Cao replied before taking a sip

"Not that the bosses care. If you keep making them money like you are, they might station you here." He said

"I would prefer that not to be the case. I want to be able to see the Crane lands one of these days. I sympathize with Ms. Rose, living here would drive someone crazy." Cao said, reflecting upon the day

"Speaking of that Rose chick, why did you give her such a bargain and save her from that guy?" The counter asked confused

"Its bad business to have people be attacked in front of your stand, and one bargain price isn't going to kill us. I owed her for the service she gave me yesterday." Cao said before taking another sip

"Are you sure its not cause she's hot?" the counter asked with intent

"I will not deny that she is quite beautiful. Surprisingly so for a peasant. However, there is something about her that I can't put my finger on. When I first saw her, I was speechless, and I don't know why." Cao said puzzled

"Then I guess you have another mission while being here in Beacon then." The counter replied before finally taking a sip from his cup

"I guess so. I guess so." Cao mused quietly before finishing his cup, then setting it down to think

** I'm going to be frank; I am shocked at getting no reviews by this point. Usually I get 1 review every chapter or every other chapter, but the RWBY Fandom is silent on this one. I get it, it's an AU fic and doesn't have a popular ship. However, I really would like to know what you guys think. I hate doing this, but please review if you got anything for me, be it praise, criticism, or questions. And may you all have a great day.**


	4. In the bump of the night

Chapter 4: In the bump in the night

I don't own L5R or Rwby: they go to their rightful owners

It had been several days since Cao had arrived at Beacon, and by this point he was thoroughly to the point of madness. He had always been on the move, staying place for a short time before removing on to get more goods. Being stuck in a town of its smallish to middling size didn't suit him. He preferred either small country towns or massive cities. It also didn't help it was run by the Sotora clan. The highly militaristic people were plain and downright boring in their aesthetics, and not known for their economic qualities. As a result, he was stuck in an uninteresting and bare bones city.

"You need to chill out Cao." The head Ronin said as Cao paced around like a caged animal

"There's nothing here! Hell, these accommodation for us are pathetic. We sleep in tents for crying out loud! It also doesn't help that dealing with the Sotora samurai is a chore. They are so dour and stern you can't hardly get anything out of them." Cao said with frustration, running his hands through his hair firmly

"Why don't you try to find that Rose girl? Surely she would know something you could do in this place." The head Ronin asked as he lit up a wooden pipe

"I doubt a workaholic like her would know the popular tourist destination." Cao answered, dismissing his leader's idea out of hand

"Then just ask a Sotora." The leader said bluntly as he smoked

"Why didn't I think of that?" Cao asked dumbfounded

"You've been pacing for an hour. That's why." The leader bluntly answered

"Oh." Cao said just as bluntly as he leader

Cao then begin to walk the streets, looking for a Sotora to show him around. Though there were no shortage of them, he had to be picky about who he asked. He didn't want to seem strange or weird to them, simply a traveling Ronin wanting to see the sights. However very soon he ran into Azura and Ruby out doing some shopping.

"Greetings Cao-san." Ruby said to him as he passed, causing him to turn to see her

"Ms. Rose. It's an honor and a surprise to meet up with you so suddenly." Cao said with a smile and bow

"I would like to introduce you to my friend Azura Sotora." Ruby would say, motioning to the older blue haired samurai

"It is an honor to meet a member of the esteemed Sotora clan." Cao said with a bow of respect

"I'm sorry that you have yet to become acquainted with a member of my clan." Azura politely replied to this newcomer

"I do not mean this is a demeaning or dishonorable way, but I've found your clanmates to be less than social at times." Cao said, choosing his words carefully

"Unfortunately, you are correct in that assessment. I try to be a bit more open and social than my peers." Azura replied

"So, what has you away from your stand?" Ruby asked

"I wanted to get a better look of the town. Do you know of any good places to go to and see?" Cao asked politely

"I would recommend the Shinto shrine. Its not that large, but it is available to all. Its over on Kaito street past the leatherworker's guild." Azura answered, pointing to the direction the street is

"I thank you greatly Azura. May you have a productive and fortune filled day." Cao said as he smiles and gave a flourish bow to the two before leaving them

"So, he was the Ronin that saved you?" Azura asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yes. I first met him at the tavern and served him." Ruby replied with a nod

"I don't know about him. He's hard to read." Azura responded bluntly

"Why? He seems nice." Ruby asked confused

"When people act that pleasant and eager to please it's an act for the light. Usually in the shadows they are doing something they don't want people knowing about." Azura said as he began to walk

Ruby was left stunned. If what Azura said was true, what could Cao be hiding? Was it related to why he had no master? As she rushed to catch up question after question began to run through her young curious mind. As she thought she rubbed her thumb around the ruby on her locket. That night, she was going to see if Azura's thoughts had any merit.

Later that night

To sneak out of her home, you needed to deal with Zwei. Both Tai and Yang were heavy sleepers, but Zwei easily wakes in the presence of people entering his space. Living with the corgi for so long however made it easy for Ruby to find his weakness's. After coming back from shopping, Ruby went out and bought Zwei a bone to chew on. The resulting happy frenzy tired the corgi out and was in now a rare state of deep sleep. When she creeped down the stair slowly, the normally energetic little dog didn't even notice as he sawed logs in his fluffy doggy bed.

'I'm glad that bone worked. Otherwise I'd be in big trouble right now.' Ruby thought as she quietly unlocked the door to get out, then locked after her

The normally bustling and busy streets of Beacon now were deathly quiet. Only the occasional ashigaru or samurai guard walked the streets with a torch for any signs of shady behavior. Ruby had to avoid them for risk of being questioned and sent back home. Using her knowledge of the city, she stuck to the shadows and used every back alley and street she could to reach Cao's stand without attention. What surprised her was his stand was bustling with activity even in the middle the night.

"Come on lads. Your getting paid to move this cargo out, not huff and puff like little girls." A Ronin taskmaster with a whip said

"Keep it down Borno. We don't want the guards coming here and asking questions." The lead Ronin snapped

"Sorry about that boss. Just keeping them moving." Borno replied

"I also want them moving quietly. If the guards check those crates, then we are good as dead." The lead Ronin ordered

"Yes sir." Borno replied as he turned his stern gaze back to the peasant laborers

Ruby watched from the shadows. From the massive trade wagons, they pulled out large crate from secret compartments. She instantly realized they were smuggling something into Beacon, but what she couldn't tell. Then from the shadows beyond the stand walked Cao, reading a scroll before stopping next to the other Ronin.

"What's our progress?" Cao asked

"About half the cargo is unloaded." Borno replied

"As long as we get it out by morning is all that counts. Last thing we need is the Sotora's finding out we are smuggling drugs in and feeding drug houses in this place." Cao replied

"They wouldn't. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them went to those houses." The leader chipped in

"We can't take any chances. If they find out they will rip this entire place apart to find everything. We will be finished." Cao replied firmly

Ruby put a hand over her hand in shock, not trusting her voice. The Ronin were committing an extremely dishonorable act smuggling drugs in. The question then asked who was using these drugs to warrant this much smuggling. Supply to meet demand. Then the question of how the Sotora's could allow this, or at the very least not know about it. They were practically doing this in the open. They even had lamps out to see what they were doing.

"Any news from the bosses up north?" Cao asked

"We are getting a special job sometime in the next few days. That's all I know. They are sending someone down with the details." The leader answered

"If their someone down, then this is something big and important." Cao said with surprise

"Don't I know it. The only other thing that was on the letter was it is volunteer only." The leader solemnly said

"That's the kind of thing that gets you adopted by a crane family…" Cao said in surprise, and almost happy to hear that

"It is. If you survive. You're not really thinking of doing it are you?" The leader asked surprised

"I've dreamed all my life of becoming a full Wei samurai. If the crane will give me that chance, then I will settle for being an Asahina pacifist for all I care." Cao said giddy with joy

"Wei samurai?" Ruby muttered to herself quietly

"If you really are going to do it, just keep your head about you." The leader said with concern

"Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of screwing up something like that if I can help it." Cao replied

As she listened to all of this, she tried to move and accidently kicked a rock. The rock then made long range echoes that moved towards the stand. The entire operation stopped at hearing that like deer in the headlight. Upon realizing her mistake, she stopped and hide in the alley, not moving and barely breathing.

"What was that?" Cao asked, confused and nervous in equal measure

"Should we check?" Borno asked quietly

"Shut up and listen." The leader said to them as everyone waited in deafening silence

That deafening silence lasted for only a minute, but for all involved it felt like hours. Everyone, from Ruby to the lead Ronin heard and felt each individual heartbeat quite vividly. The only noise that occurred during that entire minute was a brief gust of wind. After that the members of the Scales of the Carp calmed down.

"Must have just been some brick or something falling off…" Cao said quietly

"Borno, get those men working double time. The longer we take increases the risk of being caught." The leader sternly said to the taskmaster

"Your heard him maggots, get moving. Double time." Borno snapped at the peasant workmen, trying to keep his voice down

At that the peasants began their work anew and at the desired increased rate. Ruby took that time and new commotion to sneak away before she got caught. Cao looked one last time in that direction, and after seeing nothing turned to go to sleep. Whatever was out there wasn't a threat, that's if there even was something.

Ruby rushed back to her home as fast and sneakily as possible. She then quietly opened the door, locked it behind her, and snuck up to her room. After closing the door, she panted and slid down to the floor. This revelation was too much and a lot to take in.

"Cao is a smuggler, and a Wei? How did anyone not find this out?" Ruby muttered to herself

She then began thinking about what to do with this information. The first idea she thought of was naturally to tell Azura so that the Sotora's can act upon it. Then she thought of the consequences. If they could get into the city this easily, they already have people in place. If Wei were already inside, then they could easily figure out who ratted them out, and then Ruby and her family would be their target number one. Despite not wanting to, she would have to keep this to herself for her and her family's safety. However, a new question filled her head.

"What is this secret mission they were talking about? And why here and now?" Ruby asked herself

**I need to thank wolfpackrwby88 for explaining why I had not yet gotten any reviews. I will no longer beg for them and I'm sorry for doing that. Typically, I don't like doing that, mostly because I average 1 review every other chapter. I guess I'm just not used to not seeing at least something and need to learn some patience. Other than that, have a great day.**


	5. Plans in the shadows

Chapter 5: Plans in the shadows

I don't own L5R or Rwby: they go to their rightful owners

Several more days passed and for Cao and Ruby they were business as usual. Ruby had to deal with lunch rushes at the tavern and work long hours. Cao sold and haggled for rare and exotic goods for immense profits. Cao continued showing up at the tavern and sitting in Ruby's section, and each time provided her with a substantial tip. However, this attention from him ate away at Ruby from the inside. She was fearful and paranoid that he or the other Wei Ronin would discover that she knew what they were up to.

This newfound fear and paranoia were certainly killing her this day. Like usual for lunch Cao had come for lunch and sat down at one of her tables. With a deep breath she tried to compose herself, and then turned to go greet him. What surprised her is Cao today was wearing a very stylish silver and white kimono, unlike his normal more world worn one she's always seen him in. Guess crime does pay after all.

"Hello Cao-san. What can I get you today?" Ruby asked politely

"Straight to the point today? I didn't expect this from you Ms. Rose." Cao said in pleasant surprise

"M-merely shortening the necessary formalities Cao-san…" Ruby replied shyly

"I see. Very well, friendly travels sake, and I can pour it when it arrives." Cao answers

"Of course, Cao-san." Ruby said with a bow, then goes to get his drink

Ruby slowly collects the Ronin's drink, but her hands are shaky. The same question keeps ringing in her head. Does he know she saw the operation? If he found out or knew, then he was playing a game with her. Trying to make her mess up or lure her way to deal with her in private. As she nervously returned with the drink, more and more scenarios filled her head.

"Are you sure you're okay Ms. Rose? I've never seen you so nervous and uncomfortable." Cao said with concern in his voice

"I'm sure Cao-san. I-I just didn't sleep good the past few nights…" Ruby replied sacredly

"Tell me why." Cao simply ordered

"Its fine sir, really it is…" Ruby tried to refuse

"I insist Ms. Rose. Tell me your plight." Cao ordered

"It is beyond my station Cao-san…" Ruby said

"Must you really make me ask you a third time Ms. Rose? You're not so foolish to refuse me a third time." Cao said with a sigh of dejection at the familiar situation

"Forgive me my lord. I am distraught because I have seen things that might put me and my family in danger…" Ruby answered finally and with nervous trepidation clears in her voice

"Danger? In Beacon? Under the guard of the watchful tigers of the Sotora?" Cao said in part shock, and partially as a jab at an old foe

"I know it sounds crazy Cao-san, but I don't know what to do?" Ruby said fearfully

"Ms. Rose, I assure you that you must have saw something and in the dark of night mistook what you saw. After all the mind plays tricks on one's mind under the pale moon light." Cao said smoothly and calmly, trying to work his magic to get her to calm down

"Cao-san, there was a light. I saw them… I saw them perfect…" Ruby said, shaking

At this Cao knew something was up. Outwardly he maintained his calm, stoic and charming exterior, but internally he was sighing and cursing. Every other time he was able to control her and keep her calm, but now suddenly whatever was on her mind was causing her to go crazy. She was his best contact in this city and safest bet for information. He could not let that slip, especially not now as he waited for the important guest to come and tell him of an important mission.

"Ms. Rose. Come take a seat. Clearly you are under some great duress and perhaps I could comfort you?" Cao asked

"Cao-san, it would be too great of an honor…" Ruby tried to say, but Cao cut her off with a finger gently to her lips

"Ms. Rose. I do not think that attempting to refuse me will work out in your favor. It hasn't twice already, and I guarantee you that third time will not be the charm. Please have a seat." Cao said politely, but with a hint of sternness to get the point across

"Yes Cao-san…" Ruby would say meekly as she sat next to him

"Don't worry. I will explain this situation to your boss should it come up." Cao said, seemingly answering a question he thought she would ask

"Thank you, Cao-san…" Ruby said gratefully

"Please, just Cao. If I am truly to help you, then we don't need formalities to get in the way. Don't we?" Cao said to her with a slight smile

"Your logic does make sense…" Ruby said after thinking for a moment

"There you go. Now a bit of sake to calm your nerves. Begin again and try to explain it to me with as much detail and precision as your memory will allow." Cao explained as he poured her a cup of his sake

After being handed her drink, she explained as she occasionally sipped on it. She worded it in a way to make sure he didn't know that she saw him and his men doing the deed. What surprised her is Cao seemed to genuinely believe her. In a rare moment of being able to understand what he's thinking, he seemed to follow along with her, asking questions and making minor comments.

Ruby's assessment was truer than she ever could have imagined. Cao in his paranoia of competitors and nervousness about the incoming important mission made him take it hook line and sinker. Any business is concerned with competitors, as it eats into profits. The Scales of the Carp however took it as a declaration of economic war. Their sole existence was to create profit for their masters. Without profit, their jobs were gone. Cao needed to try and find more about this to ensure his masters didn't get after him.

'Perhaps I can use the Sotora's to deal with them and get them off our backs. Worst comes to worst if this is somehow, though I doubt it at this point with how she is acting, a mistake…' Cao said deep in thought, but was broken from this chain by Ruby

"Are you okay Cao?" Ruby asked, remembering to drop the formalities temporally

"Terribly sorry Ruby, I became lost in thought. Is there anything else?" Cao asked

"U-unfortunately no… I'm terribly sorry for bothering you…" Ruby tried to say more but was cut off

"No not at all Ms. Rose. I will do anything in my power to ensure this problem is out of sight and out of mind for you. I can't stand seeing a wonderful customer and fantastic waitress go through such duress." Cao replied

"R-really?" Ruby stammered out

"Absolutely Ms. Rose. I will ensure that this problem of yours is solved. We can't have such ruffians running around this fair city." Cao replied

"How could this have happened? The city guard patrol every night and day endlessly. Magistrates run around everywhere, and yet smugglers in Beacon." Ruby said, starting to fret again

"I will alert the authorities to ensure this problem is handled the best as possible. Now get up, take a deep breath, and return to your duties Ms. Rose. I will pay for my meal and go deal with this immediately." Cao explained in his usual smooth and confident manner

"Thank you, Cao-san…" Ruby said and bowed respectfully before going to grab his bill

Cao then began thinking about how to go about this business. Magistrates where the eyes, ears and judges of the law. They were trained to see through lies and deceptions like clockwork. To send them about on this search, he needed to choose his words carefully, and ensure proper non-guilty body language and posture. The slightest hint and they will lay the letter of the law on his. Likely ending his life via the usage of a katana.

The Magistrate holding in the city was modest, with basic and standard aesthetics for a samurai run building. It was a running theme Cao noticed in that all the Sotora buildings in the city were modest. Entering inside it was sparsely furnished, but with enough amenities for any self-respecting law enforcement establishment. Very quickly a Magistrate, dressed in typical Sotora dark blue with a jade green trim kimono, approached him.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to state your business. This is not a place for social calls." The magistrate, a black-haired woman of around 30 said to him sternly

"My apologizes for disturbing you Magistrate-san, but I have some information that might prove pertinent to apprehending a ring of smugglers in the city…" Cao replied with a respectful and understanding tone

"I'm sorry sir. Things have been a bit slow lately and we are on edge." The woman apologized with a slight bow

"I understand. Perhaps we can talk in your office and bring a scribe to ensure that the details are correctly

"That is acceptable." The magistrate replied as she called a short, stout peasant scribe to her side and then they entered his office

The conversation only lasted around 30 minutes, mostly due to Cao's careful choice of words and the scribes surprising ability to efficiently write. The magistrate, clearly having been bored by inaction, was quick to take the bait. As the details were rattled off, she become more and more attentive and active. She then began to ask question and further details, of which Cao gratefully supplied. By the time their talk was done, she had quickly bowed in respect to Cao, then rushed out of the room to get asses into gear. With this reaction Cao smiled.

'Anyone in this city that dares to compete with the Scales of the Carp will not last long now.' Cao thought to himself pleasantly

Later in the afternoon- Azura Sotoras family estate

Ruby panted a bit as she followed Yang and Zwei up the cobblestone road to Azura's family estate. This wasn't the first time she'd been here, both her and her sister have stayed with them while their father was away on business before. This weekend would be no different. Yang knocked on the door, and Azura would open it. He would smile as Zwei bolted through the door and began running around happily, looking for the residents of the house.

"Thank you and your folks so much for having us over again." Yang said, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek

"A-anything for you and your family Yang. Let me help you two with your luggage." Azura said as he took both girls luggage from them

"Come on Ruby, we shouldn't keep them waiting." Yang said she walked through the door, and Ruby followed behind

As Ruby entered the rest of Azura's family came in to greet them. Azolum Sotora was the patriarch of the family and looked remarkably similar to his son Azura. The only differences were his lack of a scarred face and sharper facial features. Verdant walked out of the kitchen, the kind yet stern matriarch of the family. Her face was distinctive, with dark green eyes, silver colored hair, and a visibly kind face. Rounding out the family was Argent sotora, younger of the two brothers by a few years. Unlike Azura, Argent had a nice blend of his parents features, with green eyes, silver hair and sharp features.

"Why do we have to do this for peasants?" Argent asked with a groan, only to get a demonically angry look from his older brother

"You say that about my woman, or her sister again and I will put my katana through that insolent face of your!" Azura snapped in pure irate rage

"Boys. Not in front of our company." Verdant said simply and sternly, causing the two younger samurai to deescalate things extremely quickly

"Yes mother…" The two boys said in unison sheepishly

"Now you two please deliver our guests bags to their rooms now." Verdant politely ordered, and the two boys in a instant were on the task

"You need to teach me how to do that." Yang said with surprise

"It's a mom thing. You'll learn how to do it when you and Azura have kids." Verdant said with a coy smile

"Please don't encourage them. I'm too young to be a grandfather." Azolum said with a sigh at his wife's words

"Oh Azolum, its far too late for that." Verdant answered with a giggle

"Ancestors please have mercy upon me." Azolum muttered and looked to the sky in dejection

The two Sotora boys returned after carrying the luggage for their honored guests. Swiftly everyone piled into dinner, and servants served up a veritable feast. Seemingly endless amounts of high-quality rice, rich sake, and top-quality sashimi was merely the tip of the iceberg of the food. Ruby was amazed as this was even above what she had in any other visit. Verdant had a prideful smile, as if doing a bit of showing off her already impressive cooking skills.

"Are you okay Ruby? Do you require more food?" Verdant asked, looking over her still half full plates

"It's so much… I've never seen a table of food quite like this…" Ruby said with a bow of respect

"For future family Ruby, nothing is too great. Eat as much as you like, and of whatever you wish." Verdant said with a smile

As dinner died down after an hour, everyone filed out to prepare for bed. By the time Ruby was ready for bed it was firmly dark outside. Her room was modest, but still larger and better furnished than her room back home. She opened the window and looked out to the Zen garden outside. Though most of the house was modest, no expense was spared for the large and complex garden. As soon as she began turn after opening the window, she heard voices of two people. When she turned to look, she saw Azura and Azolum walking in the garden talking.

'What are those two still doing up?' Ruby thought as she decided to listen in on their conversation

"Father, are the rumors true?" Azura asked his father with concern in his voice

"Unfortunately, they appear to be. Our war footing grows stronger. All signs point to a push on the Wei lands." Azolum sighed in sadness and frustration

"This can't be true. How many had died in the war? If we couldn't beat them in the height of our power, then how can we beat them in our current state?" Azura asked confused

"There are elements of our clan and great nation that have become consumed with vengeance. That the losses of the war cannot be for nothing. Others like you and I fight to hold them back, but these reports of Wei activity have only spurred them onwards." Azolum explained

"If it comes to war many will die. I don't know if our clan is ready for war…" Azura said, become more and more concerned with each passing second

"My son, we must stand strong. For Yang and Ruby's sake at the very least. Its our duty as samurai to protect this nation and its people from all threats, even if it is our own kin." Azolum sternly reassured his son

"Yes Father…" Azura replied with a respectful bow

"For now, son I need you to keep a level head about you and your eyes peeled. We must continue our duties as normal. Even if war is to come, we must then be ready to face it." Azolum said with a nod, and bowed in kind to his son

"I hope you are right father. I really hope you are." Azura muttered as he walked past Ruby's window, forcing her to hide

This blew Ruby away as she hid under the window. War with the Wei? After all that had happened in the War of the Slaughtered? Ruby had heard many horrifying tales of the war. No one's family was unharmed by this conflict. So many clans on both sides wiped out, and there were those in the Wakano Covenant that wish to return to that? All the work she did, all the taxes she paid would potentially go towards something entirely pointless and destructive. Finally, Ruby had enough of dealing with being in Beacon and all this nonsense. The camel's back finally broke.

** Sorry for the delay, but family and work happened. Fair warning that the output will be inconsistent, but at least 1 chapter per week I can guarantee. Also, the lengths of the chapters will be inconsistent as well. I go by completing I wish to accomplish in the chapter, not by an arbitrary set length. Next chapter things will get things rolling in, "Forging of an uneasy alliance." **


	6. Forging of an uneasy alliance

Chapter 6: Forging of an uneasy alliance

I don't own L5R or Rwby: they go to their rightful owners

After overhearing the conversation of Azolum and Azura, Ruby could not sleep. She kept her lamp by her bedside dimmed and paced endlessly back and forth around the room. She was thinking about leaving Beacon, the only home she had ever known, the only place she'd ever known. At the same time, she hated it, the constant work and high burdensome taxes on her and her family cause her to grow resentful. The idea that the samurai that burdened her and her family so much were going to use everything they took from them on a pointless war made her much more resentful and angrier.

Though she had decided she wanted to leave, two things came up she had to address. Firstly, was leaving her family. She had hated living in Beacon, but it was made tolerable by being with her family. Especially ever since her mother left, they had helped her through hard times. Yang, Tai and Zwei were always there for her and to leave them was nearly unthinkable. But then something came to her she never considered.

"Am I a drag on my family? I never come close to producing the same amount of money as Yang or Dad… Am I really that worthless?" Ruby thought in sadness, and the more this thought about it the worse she felt

If she didn't start feeling depressed, then the second thing that needed to be address would. She then had to think of a way out of Beacon. Only the samurai caste or above could leave freely, and even then, they needed a reason to. For a peasant you needed authorization from a samurai patron, something she wouldn't get from any of Azura's family. Azura was one of the greatest people she had ever met. He was kind, supportive, strong, and a great protector. However, he would never let her out into the world on her own, and he was the most likely candidate for a samurai commission.

"This is hopeless… How am I going to get a samurai to get me out of this city? Especially with the possibility of Cao finding out I know about his operation…" Ruby said under her breath in

Meanwhile in the Scales of the Carp warehouse

The day had finally arrived. The special visitor arrived with a surprising amount of guards and a similar sized wagon to Cao's. He was an older samurai with a world worn kimono and his white hair in a top knot. As the large crates were moved into the warehouse, he gathered all Ronin into the same area, and ensured the entire area is secured.

"I thank you all for your time and attention. For this is a very secret mission given to us by the Daidoji Family of the Crane clan." The old samurai said, and hushed words began to be exchanged from the crowd

The Daidoji were the main military family of the Crane clan, the clan that contained their masters the Yasuki. What caused the surprise was they were being given a mission by the main Bushi family of the clan. Though the Daidoji did have a reputation for somewhat questionable conduct on the battlefield, like ambushes or sabotage, smuggling wasn't in their wheelhouse. This rumormongering stopped when the elder bushi continued.

"This information does not leave this room. Anyone that is found to be speaking of the details of this will be found and killed on site. This is of extreme importance to remain secret for the safety of the Daidoji name." The Elder samurai said, causing hushed tones of concern and dread in the crowd

"Please continue Daidoji-sama." The lead ronin said solemnly with a nod of respect

"Thank you. Your unique talents for secrecy, social manipulation and smuggling will be used to smuggle a shipment Gaijin Pepper out of Beacon to a secret location." The Daidoji bushi said as everyone went silent, and the silence in the room of hardened criminals became deafening

Gaijin pepper, or gunpowder to the uncouth masses, was the most illegal substance in the entire region. In a divided and distrusting region, it was the only source of unity. The reason for its universal illegality was due to hundreds of years ago a massive gaijin invasion from the west, where they used the explosive poser to fire devices known as cannons. These great and fearsome weapons reaped a terrible toll on the battlefield and presented an existential threat to the order of the samurai and society. If replicated in mass, and the creation of new modern weapons, samurai would be wiped out by simple peasants. The question became why did the Daidoji want this horrid stuff.

"This is a big ask and a great potential risk to both your honor and your lives. My masters and I understand this risk and understand why many would not wish to undergo such a journey. This is completely voluntary. However, whoever who undertakes this task will be adopted by my clan, regardless of past deeds and heritage." The elder bushi explained, and even still the room stayed eerily silent

This offer of reward did not change the mood away from fear of the risk involved. To be found by any magistrate would mean immediate death on site. No trial, no change of defense, immediate death. Cao thought long and hard on this risk reward scenario. This was above anything he had ever attempted, but if he succeeded, he could accomplish his dream. This was a once in the lifetime scenario. It was now or never.

"I volunteer for this great task Daidoji-sama." Cao said loudly and firmly

"Are you sure young man? Do you understand truly what I ask of you?" The elder samurai asked Cao firmly and sternly

"I am sure. I will complete this task, even if I die trying." Cao said, with no loss of volume or firmness in his voice, causing murmurs of respect from the crowd of ronin

"Very well. I will provide you with the details in a private location. Come with me." The elder samurai said with a nod and lead him into a small, quaint office

"Do I get to ask questions?" Cao asked

"Yes, you do. Stop me if you have any questions. Nothing will be kept secret from you for this mission Cao-san." The elder man replied as a servant brought a tea set in for them to have morning tea

"Thank you Daidoji-sama. Please proceed with the details." Cao said politely as he poured tea in the proper fashion for the senior samurai

"You will take this shipment out through your wagon up the old Sotora march way. It is not patrolled, and you will likely be harried by monsters and bandits. However, compared to other routes it is not as infested as others. There is no set due date for the shipment to arrive, however it cannot be overly stressed that the sooner it is received the better." The Daidoji explained, then took a deep sip from the teacup

"Will I be receiving better horses to ensure I can make that travel?" Cao asked, before taking his own sip

"Yes, you will. You will also receive the finest rations and other supplies that will pose as market goods to get past the gates without suspicion

"What kind of containers is the gaijin pepper in? The last thing we need is for it to explode and take me with it." Cao asked

"They are sealed in containers that will prevent it from being exposed to sparks and heat. We spared no expense in this regard." The Daidoji answered solemnly

"One more thing. Where will I be heading?" Cao asked the all-important question

Instead of answering audibly, the elder man pulled from a small lock box an inscrolled map. He then gently handed it to Cao and was sealed with blue wax and the symbol of a crane. After breaking the seal, he looked over the route, and saw the location. It was firmly deep inside Daidoji family lands to the north, where climates begin to become into the cooler temperate zone. He then noticed words where the destination was, Daidoji Harriers dojo.

"What is the Daidoji Harriers dojo?" Cao asked with a very confused tone

"The headquarters and training grounds for the most elite warriors in the crane. The ultimate saboteurs and guerilla fighters in the farthest east. It is their sacrifices that keep the crane safe from its innumerable enemies." The old man simply replied

"Hence why they would want Gaijin powder. For sabotage…" Cao said in realization

"Its ability to make explosives is legendary. It is rare and very highly sought after until we can figure out how to make it ourselves." The old man said with a nod

"I swear on my honor and my life I will not fail you or your family Daidoji-sama." Cao said, bowing his head almost to the floor

"I hope so Cao-san. For your sake." The old man said ominously as he stood up, bowed and left

Cao's heart was close to beating out of his chest. This was it, the day of his dreams. If he could pull off this one mission, then he would become what he always dreamed of. A real samurai.

Later that day- Sotora Residence

Ruby remained uneasy all day. All she could think about was what samurai could she use to get out of the city and keep her safe for Cao. Yet every single one she thought of would not fly. No Sotora would ever help her in such a task, and probably throw her in jail or kill her. She couldn't trust a Ronin to save her life. As she paced about Verdant walked in to see her doing this.

"Are you okay Ruby? You've been pacing all day." Verdant said as she walked in

"I'm sorry Verdant… Somethings bothering me, and I can't figure out what to do." Ruby said, choosing her words carefully

"Do you want to talk about it dear?" Verdant asked

"I need to do something Verdant, but I don't know what. Everything I could do wouldn't work." Ruby said with frustration

"I see. And what would happen if you didn't choose to do something?" Verdant inquired, not pushing, but trying to figure out her thought process

"I just don't know Verdant. I don't know what to do!" Ruby said loudly

"Perhaps you are going about it all wrong. Or at least attempt a different thought process." Verdant said inquisitively

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked

"Sometimes the best option is the option you think might never work out. The most unlikely of options." Verdant answered

"Really?" Ruby said in a flabbergasted tone

"Yes. It can throw people for a loop and broadside them." Verdant continued

"Thank you so much Verdant!" Ruby said with a sudden snap of joy and hugged the older woman

"Glad I could be of help to you. Now go out and enjoy this beautiful day." Verdant replied with a smile, satisfied with Ruby's change of mood

"Oh, I will!" Ruby said as she bolted out of the door, and damn near ran over Azura as she rushed out the door

"What was that?" Azura asked in confusion

"Ruby." Verdant answered

"I see. Well I'm off to bed mom. I got gate duty tonight." Azura replied before heading to his room

"Sleep well Azu." Verdant said with a smile before heading off the garden

Later in the heart of Beacon

Ruby weaved her way through the crowds of people as she headed towards Cao's stand. It was close to noon, meaning he would be away from the stand to get lunch. This was the perfect time for her to find him. What Verdant told her gave her the spark she needed to come up with a solution. Find Cao and make him smuggle her out of the city. Soon she found him walking towards a tavern and tapped him shoulder.

"Ms. Rose. This is a pleasant surprise." Cao said with legitimate surprise

"Hello Cao-san. Do you have a moment to talk?" Ruby asked

"Indeed, I do. What is it?" Cao replied politely, but cutting to the chase

"Do you know any ways out of Beacon?" Ruby asked him

"I might know a few but that's an odd question to be asking a simple merchant…" Cao said with a confused tone

"Well after seeing your crew unloading packages in the middle of the night, I thought you would…" Ruby said till Cao grabbed her and pulled her quickly into an alley

"What did you see?" Cao said in a much firmer tone, now clearly acting with concern and fear

"The containers of drugs that you smuggled in." Ruby said, not backing down

"Son of a bitch…" Cao said as he turned his head a bit

"Now that the cats out of the bag, how about we make a bargain?" Ruby asked

"You spy on me, confront me on my lunchbreak, and then have the gall to blackmail me?" Cao said in a flabbergasted tone

"Yes, I do. I want out of this city, and your going to do it. And I know your not dumb. You know what I'm going to do if you don't." Ruby said, pushing Cao off her firmly

To her surprise, Cao didn't attack her or berate her. He began muttering, pacing, and panicking. Ruby could sink him and his chances of becoming a samurai. His dream. Getting Gaijin pepper out of that gate would be one thing but adding a human being on top of that is a new challenge. He had never smuggled either things before in his life, and yet tonight he was going to start the trip. Things were too far in motion to change course now.

"You swear on your honor you will not tell if I smuggle you out?" Cao asked as he turned, his voice with hardly any of the confidence she had seen from him

"I promise Cao-san." Ruby said with a gentle nod

"Meet me by a building on the main road at 10:00 tonight. The guards are in a tailspin looking for another organization so there are less patrols there." Cao said with a defeated sigh

"My house is on the main road. I'll be able to flag you down." Ruby said with a nod of acknowledgement

"Good. When I pick you up, you are going to follow my instructions to the letter. I have enough problems on my hand right now, and you are the least of them. Are we clear?" Cao said with hands clasped together

"I understand. Thank you." Ruby said as she started to walk away

"You really have a way of asking something from a guy. You know that right?" Cao asked with an indignant tone

"Sometimes the best options are the ones people least expect." Ruby replied as she walked away, leaving Cao to his thoughts, and wonder what the hell did he do to deserve this level of shit

10:00 PM- Main Road of Beacon

Ruby stood in an alley by her house as she waited for Cao. She had a couple bags full of various things needed for the road. She left a note in her room to tell everyone that she left and why, but little in the way of details so they could not track her down. Then she heard the distinctive clops of horse hooves as Cao showed up. Ruby then flagged him down with a red handkerchief.

"Did you have to choose the easiest to see color in the world!?" Cao said in a loud whisper

"Its dark out. What was I supposed to do, show my ankles?" Ruby whispered back

"Whatever get in here with your stuff. Don't breathe loudly, don't move, don't make a fucking sound. We get caught; we are both dead on the spot." Cao said as he opened a secret compartment for her

"How many does this thing have?" Ruby asked

"A lot. Now get in!" Cao said in a harsh and hurried tone as he helped her with her stuff into the compartment

Once loaded and locked up in its normal disguised configuration, Cao continued towards the gate. His heart pounded harder than it ever had in his life, and it took everything he had to keep somewhat calm. As he approached the gate, he simultaneously was both a bit relieved and concerned. Only Azura stood at the north gate tonight, and he was clearly not in a good mood. He hated missing out on sleep due to guard duty. Cao's gambit with the magistrate worked out in the end, now he required more smooth negotiations that he wasn't sure he could pull off.

"Halt. What are you trying to do going out this late?" Azura asked in a grump and irritated tone

"I am terribly sorry Sotora-san, but my guild requires this shipment as soon as possible. I merely wish to get a head start to cut down my travel time." Cao said, not technically lying, but leaving out the details

"Fine. Let's make this quick. Off the wagon so I can inspect it." Azura said frustrated as he moved to the wagon

"Of course, Sotora-san." Cao said as he climbed off the wagon and walked away

As Azura walked around and inspected the wagon, Cao tried to keep a poker face. If everything went well, the hard part would be over. He had spent over an hour setting that wagon up so it would pass inspection, and if it didn't then Azura would get a chance to take his anger out on something.

Inside the wagon Ruby was not much better. In Cao's haste he put her in one of the smaller compartments. Though she was secure in there, it was cramped, hot and uncomfortable. She heard the noises outside of someone inspecting the wagon and tried to remain as quiet as possible. Covering her mouth and locking up, she waited for the cart to begin moving again, signaling freedom.

"Alright. Your good. Safe travels." Azura said after 15 agonizing minutes of inspections

"Thank you, Sotora-san. May your shift go by swiftly and without incident." Cao replied with a slight bow, returning to his wagon

"Whatever." Azura replied as he returned to his post

Soon the two large horses jarred the wagon into motion, and they exited the gates easy as pie. As soon as he was away from earshot from Azura he sighed in absolute relief. Now all that stood before him and his dream was the open road. As for Ruby inside, she was overjoyed, and the cramped conditions didn't really bother her anymore as she settled into for sleep. She was finally out of Beacon, and could finally enjoy true freedom, and a new life.

**The open road begins for Cao and Ruby. Things are going to escalate quickly as they wouldn't be the only ones of the road for long. But that's for the next chapter. See you all then and have a great day.**


	7. A clash of beast and Grimm

Chapter 7: A clash of beast and Grimm

I don't own L5R or Rwby: they go to their rightful owners

As morning finally arrived Azura dragged his half asleep, half pissed off ass into his families estate. Surprisingly dealing with Cao was the best thing that happened to him all night. The other guard was transferred to look for smugglers, people attempting to flee the city, and street fights near the gate made him busy for a full 12 hours. He dragged his feet till he finally reaches his room and fell onto his mattress, face hitting the pillow. However, another form that shared the mattress moved towards him, and hugged him.

"Not now Yang. I haven't slept in 12 hours." Azura groaned in frustration as the blonde snuggled up against him

"You've never complained before. What's got all you so grump?" Yang said in a teasing way

"I haven't gotten any sleep and so much shit happened last night. Please let me sleep." Azura said in desperation and with sheer exhaustion

"Okay honey. I'll let you sleep. Sleep well." Yang would say, kiss his head, then leave

Yang slowly closed the door behind her as her boyfriend snuggled in to get some rest. As soon as she turned around Zwei bounced his happy furry butt up to her. She picked him up and pets him as she walks away. The sun was shining, birds singing, and a cool gentle breeze flowing through the city. Despite Azura being tired and needing sleep, to her it was a great day. Little did she know was that this would be the best point of the day for not just her, but all of beacon.

Meanwhile at Cao's warehouse

What Cao initially thought would be a wild goose chase was rapidly going into an organized crackdown. Soon informants and members of the Scales of the carp were getting put in jail. Goods of both legal and illegal origin were being confiscated from warehouses and secret stores on mass. The floodgates were opened and all without the two that started it knowing.

That morning two peasant deputies were snooping around the main warehouse. The large cavernous building hosted ample space for many goods of all sizes and shapes. They noticed a large entrance to an underground tunnel in the warehouse through a crack in the door. Lights from torches roared as a team of 8 large draft horses pulled with all their might a large tied down reptile. Its body proportions where like theropod dinosaurs, large head, small arms, long legs and a very long heavy tail. Everything else however was off about it.

Easily 70-80 feet long, it's extremely long and heavy tail looked like a massive bluish one-sided buster sword. This scales covered its body in a dark red color, and two sets of large blue bony plates ran down it body starting with two bullhorns on its head. The head itself was short and squat, but thick and had two sharp plates down the side of its mouth. Its underside however was covered in thinner scales and were cream in color. Its large body was held down by thick bars of samurai grade steel and its mouth muzzled in similar material. The surprising part was the beast was fast asleep.

"How many hunters died going after this thing?" One of the ronin asked one of the people bringing the beast in

"A full dozen. I hope this fetches a good price, either alive or dead." The hunter replied

"Don't worry, we will make sure it will. Your men will not have died for nothing. Hell, you boys will be able to retire with the money you'll get paid out with." The lead ronin replied with a nod

"It better. We can't take hunts like this. Those grimm control jobs you've sent us on were bad enough. This thing is dangerous as hell. I've never seen a grimm that can light its tail on fire and smash you with it." The hunter said getting off the reins

"Light its tail on fire?" One of the deputies mutter under his breath

"We have to bust this. If that thing got out in the middle of the city, the damage would be severe." The other said, and the two ready their weapons

"Alright everyone freeze!" the first deputy said as they jumped out, weapons readied

"Shit it's the law!" The leader said as it startled the group

The other ronin turned to face them, drawing their weapons. What no one realized was that the beast began to stir. A large grapefruit sized eye opened, its large pupil adjusting to the light and focusing. What was before it confused it, and the noises startled it in its addled state. It began thrashing its massive body about, bending and even snapping its restraints in quick order. Very quickly it was able to remove its restraints, including its muzzle, and let out a thunderous roar that rattle the warehouse to its foundation.

"Everyman for himself!" One ronin yelled as master less samurai bolted from the towering behemoth

The large theropod monster swiped its massive swordlike tail, turning the men before him to mush with its sheer weight alone. It then surged, hip checking the wall and crushing it to splinters. As the wall fell around it, the monster roared and began to attack anything near it. Biting, stomping and swiping at crowds of people and any buildings in its path, destroying everything in its path. However as soon as samurai moved in to resist the beast, a loud roar from the nearby forest is heard.

"What was that?" one of the Sotora's asked

"That roar… oh no…" another said with a hint of fear

"What? What is it?" the first Sotora asked

"It's a grimm! Get people out of here!" The second said as he tried to get people to move away

Like clockwork out of the trees jumped a massive Beringel, about 25 feet tall and truly massive for his type. He landed on the gatehouse with a massive thump, timbers and stone cracking and creaking under the sudden force and weight. It surveyed the chaos and carnage, looking for its source. Soon its glowing red eye found the mighty theropod monster and then jumped down onto the street in front of it.

"Everyone get out now! They're going to fight!" a samurai yelled as Azolum rushed onto the scene

"What's going on?" Azolum asked

"A Beringel and Glavenus have entered the city are and facing off." The samurai replied

"Oh, dear gods…" Azolum said and paled as he looked at the two titans

The Glavenus scraped its massive bladed tail along the ground, and its throat ran hot with heat. It was sending a message about its main weapons, and that it could use them to harm the grimm. However, the unnatural gorilla paid no attention to the intimidation displays and used it to full boar charge the monster. The resulting collision knocked the theropod monster off its feet and crashing through a wall. The Beringel then beat its chest and roared as it turned its attention to samurai trying to engage it with bows.

"Stop that! Its too powerful! Help evacuate everyone!" Azolum ordered as the gorilla grimm charged

Its thunderous charge was checked and halted by a powerful fiery explosion hitting it square in the side. The Glavenus was not done yet and let out a loud bellicose roar. The gorilla grimm got up and roared back as the two collided. While the reptile tried to bite the grimm, the primate grabbed its jaws and pulled. Slowly, despite the awesome power of the Glavenus's jaw strength, it's jaws were slowly pulled apart. However, the grimm in its haste forgot about the previous hit and as soon as its jaws were opened a blast of explosive black material hit the grimms face, forcing it off the monster.

"I can't believe I'm rooting for a Glavenus." A samurai said

"Pray it's a graceful winner and not eat us!" Another samurai as they moved people away

As the two titans brawled, Yang and Azura made their way to the front. Despite his exhaustion, his duty and honor came first. If people were to die on his watch, then he would put himself in the way before they could. They rushed to Azolum, avoiding both a stray explosive blast and a large rock being hurled between the combatants.

"What the hell is going on and why is there a monkey and a dinosaur beating the shit out of each other on main street?!" Azura yelled over the deafening cacophony of carnage

"I don't know the details! We need to get people out of the potential fight radius and hope that Glavenus wins!" Azolum answered

Said Glavenus swung its bladed tail down hard at the grimms head. Despite its best effort, the grimm caught the bladed tail between its hands. This not only shocked the samurai keeping an eye on the fight, but the monster as well. The grimm then used its grip on its tail, and with all its might, swung the Glavenus off its feet and around its hip. Then with one final heave it threw the brutal theropod through an entire block of buildings. The grimm surveyed the carnage, and the unmoving rubble signaled its victory.

"All forces move to engage!" Azolum ordered as he and Azura drew their swords at the grimm

"What do you think your going to do against that thing!?" Yang yelled

"Hold it back so the population of beacon can get out!" Azolum says

Just as the grimm turned to face them, the sound of moving rubble stopped its assault. The Glavenus rose from the rubble, its shell like hide cracked and broken in places. It let out a roar, one of rage and pure anger. The grimm started the fight, but the Glavenus would finish it. It bit down on the blade of his tail near his hip and then ran its mouth plates along it. As it did this, the blade became heated like it had entered a blacksmiths furnace. Immense heat warped the air around the massive blade as the Glavenus surged forward.

"Yang return home!" Azura yelled

"Why I can help!?" Yang yelled back

"Its not safe! Go!" Azura yelled with a hint of frustration

"I'm not going to leave you!" Yang replied in desperation

"If anything happened to you then I would never live with myself! GO!" Azura ordered with all his might, and painfully Yang ran back to the Sotora estate

The timing of her departure could not be more perfect. The grimm, in a rare moment of ingenuity, grabbed a large pole and swung it like a baseball bat at the Glavenus's head, causing it to burst into splinters on impact. Despite its thick and well protected skull, its charge was checked and halted. The monster shook itself and then engaged with mouth, flame and tail. Though its bites didn't do much, its fire blasts and heated tail tipped the fight in its favor.

The Glavenus performed an overhead slash like it did before, and the grimm went to catch the blade. This time due to the head he slices through the grimms hands like butter and slashed all the way across its body. Its bone protrusions displaying the large heated slash clearly. This caused the grimm to stagger back, before getting smashed by a horizontal slash by the massive heated tail. The blow sent it through another building. However, before the grimm could fully recover, the monster used its powerful legs to jump on top of the Grimm and bite hard on its throat. Using this grip, it then proceeded to smash the unnatural gorillas head into the stone foundations of the building over and over.

Like its mortal opponent before it, the Beringel was not done. It used its hands to grip the horns of the monster and pry it off its throat. This only made the monster respond by firing a blast of fire point blank into the grimm face, forcing it back down. With one final mighty effort, the wounded monster heaved its massive tail high and down on the neck of the grimm. The force, heat, and sharpness of the blade sliced through its unnatural neck and the forces protecting it, cutting the head off cleanly. At that the grimm dissipated into a black mist and disappeared into the wind.

There was no roar of victory, no triumph to be had for anyone remaining. The Glavenus panted, battered and bloodied by the fight and nothing to gain from it. It turned its head to the samurai that gathered before it, spears and swords readied. At this the theropod limbed out of the damaged gate into the woods, its tail cooling into a rusted form of itself as it walked. The samurai didn't feel much better. Dozens were killed or injured, much of the heart of beacon was destroyed or damaged, and in the chaos the Scales of the Carp ronin escaped.

"This is a complete disaster. The Daymio is not going to be happy when he returns…" Azolum said with a sigh

"It will take months, even years to repair all this." Azura muttered

"Azura, Azolum!" Yang yelled as she ran back as fast as her legs could carry her

"Yang its still dangerous here!" Azura yelled at his girlfriend as she rushed up

"Its important! I found this in Ruby's room!" Yang yelled between pants and handed Azura a note

Azura gently took it and read it carefully. At the end his face paled and became concerned as he let the note drop. Everything from last night was flooding into him as he put the pieces together. Very quickly he came to a very frightening conclusion. Ruby was out in the wider world alone with a ronin, and he had fault in why that happened. Just when he thought his day was bad enough, it just did.

**This one was a bit different than previous chapters, but I like the variety, and I had the idea of a big monster and grimm fight for a while. Either way, next chapter will begin a long journey for our heroine and her reluctant guide in, "To persuade a Ronin."**


	8. To persuade a Ronin

Chapter 8: To persuade a Ronin

I don't own any copyrighted material from any source; all copyrighted material goes to proper owners

The road out of Beacons northern gate was straight, but poorly maintained and hole riddled. Built many years ago during the war of the slaughtered by the Sotora clan, it was a military highway for rapid marching of large number of troops. Now however the grassy fields that surrounded it have mostly swallowed the stone used for it, with only a large indent in the earth showing where the route was. Grassy noles and rolling hills covering in long grass, and grazing herd animals of animal, bird and reptile of great diversity. Through this region, Cao's wagon slowly made its way through, but a problem was swiftly becoming apparent.

"Let me out dammit!" a voice from under him said suddenly in a muffled tone

"Shit I forgot." Cao sigh in frustration as he stopped the wagon, then got ruby out

"You forgot! I could have died down there!" Ruby yelled angerly

"I may smuggle a lot of things, but people were never one. I have standards dammit." Cao snapped back

"Some standards." Ruby answered sarcastically

"Coming from the woman who is willing to blackmail someone with something that could get them killed!" Cao roared

"What are you on about? What are you smuggling besides me?" Ruby asked

"None of your business. I fulfilled my end of the deal. You're out." Cao snapped back quickly

"Were in the middle of nowhere! You can't just leave me here!" Ruby snapped to him just as quickly

"After all the trouble and grey hair, you've given me I sure can!" Cao yelled back, his veins popping

"Where is your honor, or do you not have that!?" Ruby yelled, and that cut deep

"Fine. Get on. Once we are at the next town we are done." Cao said in a cold tone as he climbed back on his wagon

Once the two were seated, the two were off. Neither one looked, talked, or even acknowledged each other on the trip. The only noise's heard by them was the sounds of nature, the clop of hooves, and the turning of the wagons wheels. The air around them practically frozen the tension was so great. A chill went down the two's spines at the sudden feeling. Later that day when it got dark they stopped on the side of the road to set up camp. Soon a fire was going, and food was cooking as the two sat on the opposite sides of the fire, not looking at each other.

"I have a question." Ruby said bluntly as she looked at the crackling fire

"You act like I'm going to give you an answer." Cao replied coldly as he cooked a rice soup in a pot

"Why did you decide to be a smuggler?" Ruby asked sincerely, this time finally bringing herself to look at him

"That's it? You ask my motivations? Gods you are trivial." Cao answered dismissively as he stirred the pot

"You know my motivations, tell me yours." Ruby stated very bluntly

"Very well if it will shut you up. I chose to join the Scales of The Carp because in all due honest what other choice did I have?" Cao replied as he looked at the pots contents instead of his companion

"No other choice? You're a samurai. You guys have choices for days." Ruby replied with a confused tone

"Clan samurai have the luxury of choice. They can choose what dojo they attend, be appointed by lords, or win glory in battle in the name of their clan. Ronin however do not get such a luxury." Cao returned in a solemn tone, the subject to him still a less than cheery one

"Then what is a Ronin then?" Ruby asked him

"A Ronin is a samurai without a master. Some are those exiled by their clan for some dishonor, some are born into this life like me. I don't know what my parents did, or their parents beyond them that caused my fate, but I wandered for years without any purpose in life." Cao explained

"So how did you get into the scales?" Ruby asked him

"My do you ever stop?" Cao sighed

"Answer about your motivations and I will." Ruby said to motivate him

"Fine. I chose to cause I have a talent for talking with people. Not well enough apparently. It was the only choice I had. It was either that or starving. It's better than being a bandit I guess. Now you satisfied?" Cao said to her

"Yes I am. Thank you." Ruby said solemnly as the food is finished

The two then ate in silence, a small understanding, but not enough to improve the mood. They then hunkered down in the wagon, each in their own sleeping bag and drifted to sleep. The sounds of the night swirled around them, but the two shrugged them off blissfully. The next day after breakfast they were off and making good time. Surprisingly, and miraculously to the two, they could see a small village in their sights. Though Cao wanted to make his horses go faster, he knew that they were his only means of transporting the gaijin pepper, and getting new ones wasn't guaranteed.

"Looks like we are nearing a village." Ruby said

"Good. I can drop you off and pick up supplies." Cao replied, keeping his eyes on the road

The village was nothing remarkable. A few vendors, a tavern, a blacksmith, and little more than a dozen small farms close together. However, it was enough to warrant a stop. Cao would like to gain more supplies to allow him to keep going longer. The members of the village were surprised indeed to see a samurai and his wagon roll into town, and talk began to spread. Without a word to each other, two went into the tavern after Cao unhitched his horses and got them food and water. They entered the tavern and sat at different part of the tavern.

"What would you like samurai-sama?" The bartender asked as Cao sat at the bar

"Your finest sake please." Cao said calmly as he tried to compose himself

He sat and looked over his shoulder at Ruby. He felt silly right now. All he wanted this whole time was to get rid of her, to be done with this business she put him up to. Yet now he felt different. He felt like he was going to miss her. Again, the feeling he felt when he first met her welled up in his chest. Desperately he tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't go away.

"Are you okay Samurai-sama?" The bartender asked

"No. I'm fine. Call me Cao." Cao replied curtly, trying to keep his composure

"Would you like anything to eat?" The bartender asked after nodding

'No thank you. Not right now." Cao said as he then took a sip of sake

Ruby meanwhile wasn't much better. She had little in the way of the money and had to buy something cheap to drink. Her mind was on Cao and she couldn't get him out of her head. Admittingly she did blackmail him, but he was nice to her before that. Hell sold her a necklace she never had been able to get otherwise. She rubbed the locket as it hung from her neck, pondering what she was going to do from here. She had no plan, no idea what to do with her sudden freedom. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Hey there. Is something wrong?" A Young man asked her suddenly from behind

"What? No. No everything is fine." Ruby said in a startled tone

"You sure? Your all alone and got a cheap drink." The man asked her

"Really I'm fine." Ruby answered a bit more hurriedly this time

"Nice necklace there." He said, suddenly drawn to the exquisite piece of jewelry

"Thank you its…" Ruby said before she was cut off by sudden action

The man grabbed the chain on the back of her neck and pulled hard. Due to his farming background, he was strong enough to yank Ruby off her seat onto the floor. However, the necklace due to its masterful construction did not break, and now it was choking Ruby's throat at the base of her jaw. The man was confused and kept pulling, not realizing that in his attempt to steal this expensive item it wasn't going to budge.

"Stop it!" Ruby yelled through the choking with what little air she had

"Let go of it you cheap bitch! I need it a hell of a lot more than you do!" The man yelled back, now committed to stealing her necklace from her

Just as he was about to heave it off her neck someone punched him square in the jaw. This sent the mans face smashing hard into a thick oak beam. Blood from splinters and the impact came out of the corner of his mouth and a cut in his cheek. He turned only to see another punch hit him square in the nose. Ruby looked up as she breathed deeply and frantically to see Cao stepping into the encounter.

"Cao?" Ruby asked

"You really have a habit of causing trouble Ms Rose." Was all Cao said before he dodged a clumsy punch from the man

"You son of a…" He said before Cao grabbed his throat as he missed his punch

The sudden contact of his throat into Cao's hand stopped the sentence there. Cao then gripped tight and with surprising might lifted him off the ground for a second, before smashing the back of his head into the thick planks of the floor. The sudden impact knocked the thief out in a instant with a thunderous crack that could be heard outside the tavern. Cao panted a bit before looking over the staring room of people.

"Anyone else want to try and cause trouble around here?" Cao asked, but was answered by silence, before returning to the bar

Ruby panted and looked in amazement. Cao saved her, despite all that she put him through. He literally had no reason, or really should not be motivated to save her. Yet he did. She was grateful, but this was compounded by sheer confusion. She needed to understand this.

A few hours later at the northern edge of town

After getting some lunch, meditating, and purchasing of supplied, Cao hitched up the horses and got ready to go. Then suddenly he stopped as he felt a familiar presence. He didn't need to even look to know who exactly it was.

"What do you want?" Cao asked without turning to face Ruby

"Thank you for saving me back there. But after everything…" Ruby said, but Cao cut her off

"Like I told you Ruby, I have standards. Thieves are a stain upon the economy I can't stand. You do not need to thank me." Cao answered with surprising kindness

"It was still surprising." Ruby said sheepishly

"I bet it was." Cao said with a slight chuckle

"Can I ask you something?" Ruby asked

"You have a annoying habit of doing that unfortunately." Cao replied with a nod

"Can I join you in your journey? I realized that I don't have a plan. I don't know what to do. At least with you I have a direction to go down, a person to travel with. I think I've proven that I can't easily defend myself…" Ruby said, but Cao had turned around and put a finger on her lips suddenly to silence her

"Its okay, and its fine. After thinking about it I understand what your going through. It merely has been too long for me to remember at first. I'll let you come along. On my terms." Cao said, with the last part punctuated with a sternness

"Name it." Ruby answered when Cao removed his finger

"Rule number one, I do the talking. Rule two, you're going to help me in any task I require of you. And finally rule 3, you're not going to be running off out of my sight under any circumstances? Do you agree to my terms?" Cao explained to her bluntly

"Deal." Ruby said, and the two shook on it

The two of them climbed on the seat of the wagon and with a call from Cao they were off. The two sat there with the same silence and tension as before, but the coldness between them died down compared to before. Now they sat with a baseline level of understanding, and common ground. Under new, more peaceful terms, the two had now truly begun their journey.

** Those two are finally together and off on a grand adventure. However, danger and surprises are in store for them on masse. Next time we will see who is going to be in pursuit of Ruby and her Ronin protector, and what reason's they are willing to attempt such a rescue. Till then, and have a wonderful day everyone.**


	9. From Beacon to the Rescue

Chapter 9: From Beacon to the Rescue

I don't own L5R or Rwby: they go to their rightful owners

The Sotora estate was in pure panic and trepidation. Everyone was concerned at where Ruby was, why she was gone, what could have put to do this? Yang had never felt this amount of fear in her life for her sisters safety. Azura however held his head low in a depressed mood. What he read on the letter still haunted him. About the reasons Ruby finally decided to leave.

"It's my fault." Azura said to himself under his breath, trying to make it so the others could not hear him

"What did you say Azura?" Azolum asked

"This has to be my fault. If what is on this letter is true, then I'm to blame for her to go." Azura said sadly as he shook his head

"It wasn't your…" Yang tried to interject, but Azura cut her off

"Even if it's not all my fault I still did this. We have to find her!" Azura said to her, distress written plainly on his face

"I agree with you son, but you must calm down." Azolum replied

"Calm down!?" Azura snapped, but his father rose

"Yes! Acting out like this isn't going to solve anything! We need to be calm and rational to solve this!" Azolum snapped back, shutting his son down

The atmosphere in the room was quickly turned into a chilly one. Azura was depressed, Yang was a nervous wreck, and Azolum was at wits end. Progress was ground to a halt very quickly and going nowhere anytime soon. Finally, Verdant returned home with the groceries and saw this scene. With a sigh she decided to enter the fray.

"Anyone care to tell me what's going on?" Verdant asked with a tone of frustration

"Ruby ran away and these two are going nuts." Azolum said with a sigh

"What? Why would she do that?" Verdant asked in surprise and confusion

"Read this." Azolum said as he handed her the letter

Verdant took the message and read it. It was shocking to read and left her positively speechless. However now she understood why Yang and Azura were not themselves. Ruby had just become an adult and to be out in this dangerous world would put her in a boat load of danger. Now however her concern could not show. She needed to get some sense into the young couple for them to coordinate an effective response.

"Alright you two listen up!" Verdant said loudly, shocking the young couple out of their funk

"Mother this is…" Azura tried to say, but Verdant cut him off

"We all know Ruby is in danger. This isn't the time to be moping and feeling pity. We need a response to how to get her back, or even figure out which way out of the city she went." Verdant said sternly to the two

"Your right mother. My behavior was deplorable and beneath my position." Azura said, bowing his head in respect

"Now we need to get thinking." Verdant would say, however before they can begin discussing, a messenger burst through the door

"My lords, the Daimyo has summoned you and your eldest son to a council!" the messenger said while panting to Azolum

"Understood. Where is he meeting?" Azolum asked

"Master Yuri's villa. All must arrive as soon as possible." The messenger said, and without another word Azolum and Azura were off

The two walked through the ruins of Beacon. Though the fires have long since gone out, the damage was still there for all to see. Peasants and samurai worked to clean up the mess, but everyone knew that it would take a long time to rebuild the damage. The two titans had gutted the central region of Beacon, its most populous and economically important part. They finally arrived at Master Yuri's villa, a modest accommodation by samurai standards, and dozens of samurai were gathered, with the daimyo on a raised dais.

"I require everyone to remain calm!" The Daimyo ordered loudly, but the crowd was angry, and demanded answers

"This dishonor cannot come to pass! We need to know who did this and bring them to justice!" One samurai roared in defiance

"I need everyone to remain calm! One of our magistrates has discovered the identity of the smugglers and I need you all to remain quiet!" The daimyo yelled as the crowd died down for the magistrate

"Thank you Daymio-sama. After my investigation has concluded I have deduced the culprits to be a organization called the Scales of the Carp. They are a secret ronin merchant group with connections to the Wei Yasuki family of the Crane Clan." The magistrate explained, but instead of calming them down, it caused the crowd to go ballistic

"The Wei have defiled our honor! We must go to the council and declare war! This cannot stand!" One samurai roared as the crowd agreed with him

"And what would waging war on the Wei solve!?" Azolum roared back, causing the crowd to look at him

"How dare you say such a thing Azolum! After all your family has been through…" The same samurai tried to say but Azolum cut him off

"Our clan has lost many in the War of the Slaughtered. Too many to the point of near extinction. Lord Byakko make the decision he did because he understood a very important thing. To die for one's clan is the greatest form of honor and sacrifice, you cannot allow the clan you die for to go extinct!" Azolum snapped at him, starting to get through to his colleagues

"If he wasn't a coward we would have won the war!" The same samurai shot at him, and some of the crowd agreed with him, but divisions in the crowds opinions began to form

"The Wei were in a position to grind away the army! If he continued the offensive like the seer said, we would not be here yelling our heads off at each other! To have a kind heart in a cruel world is courage, not weakness!" Azolum argued, and around a third of the crowd rallied around him

"That is enough from both of you!" The daimyo said, using his semblance to amplify his voice to an earthshaking degree

"But my lord…" The combative samurai tried to interject and plea, but the Daimyo wasn't having it

"Right now, the needs of my people are to rebuild our homes, our shops, everything that was destroyed! If war is to come, it is not today." The daimyo said, verbally putting his foot down and forcibly ending the matter

The crowd slowly dissipated and scattered, overall with mixed feelings about the news and what happened. Some agreed with the Daimyo, some wanted war, some simply just wanted to rebuild. Azolum and Azura were shaken a bit by the experience. Anymore war was not a profitable endeavor in any capacity. Their armies were impressive, but for its size its logistics couldn't keep it going for long enough. The sheer distance of travel also made war untenable. But if there was one thing the two knew about their clan, anything is possible with enough stubbornness.

"We can't march north. We would never make it before Winter." Azura said with a shake of his head, his voice trembling a bit

"Rest easy my son. If I live I will do everything in my power to ensure war does not come in our lifetime. I will not have our ancestor, the Lord Byakko's decision be made in vain." Azolum said to his son, and Azura's resolve hardened a bit as Verdant walked out to meet them

"We believe we might know where Ruby went." Verdant said

"What? Where, how?" Azura said in utter surprise

"I was talking with some of the magistrates and some information they found seems to shed some light on the situation. They found a log in the wreckage that suggests the last shipment that went out of Beacon before the fight was the one you saw last night Azura." Verdant said

"The Ronin? What does he have to do with it?" Azura asked confused

"Ruby wasn't seen going out of the city. The only way she could have gotten out of one of the two gates. The guards received no shipments in the south gate." Verdant continued

"Dear are you saying you think she went through the north gate on that shipment?" Azolum asked

"That's impossible. I searched that wagon thoroughly; there's no way Ruby could have been on it." Azura said defensively

"The logs the magistrates found suggests that wagon was used for smuggling Azura. Yang and I think she might have been smuggled out of Beacon." Verdant said

"No. No that's…" Azura said, and slumped to his knees in defeat

"Azura we now have a idea of where she might have gone." Verdant said, putting her hand on his shoulder

"It's all my fault. I could have stopped her. I could have…" Azura said, but his mother cut him off

"You can't change the past Azura, but you can atone for it. You and Yang can try and follow her trail north. She would have to go along the old highway to get anywhere quickly. Yang is already packing." Verdant explained

Slowly Azura rose to his feet without looking at anyone, really at anything. Ruby had always been like a little sister to him. He stood up for her, protected her, and cared about her. He knew for years of her plight and opinions on living in Beacon and he didn't do anything about it. Now he saw the results of it. Now only he could make this right and bring her back. As he stood Yang walked in with Zwei and carrying two traveling packs.

"Azura? What's wrong?" Yang asked with concern

"I could have stopped her Yang. If only I paid more attention…" Azura said with self-pity, but Yang cut him off

"Now is not the time for a pity party Azura. Now is the time for action and hunting down my sister." Yang said

"You can't come along…" Azura tried to say, but again the blonde cut him off

"I have you and Zwei to protect me. I'll be fine." Yang said with a smile, and Azura chuckled a bit

"Alright. Just don't do anything reckless." Azura replied

"Don't worry I wouldn't." Yang answered before kissing his cheek

The two finished packing and said their goodbyes. Azolum hugged them and wished them the best of luck. Verdant bear hugged them and gave them words of encouragement. Argent looked jealous that his brother was going out on a glorious journey but gave the couple words of encouragement none the less. With that the two walked down the path towards the north gate, about to leave civilization into the untamed wilds.

"Think we will be able to track her down?" Azura asked

"I know we will. Zwei has her scent already." Yang replied

"Let just hope we get to her before whatever's out there does." Azura said, look out to the run-down highway

"We will. Nothing in this world can stop us from saving family." Yang said, and for a moment Azura smiled in agreement, and the chase was on

**Slightly shorter, but it sets up the other duo on their journey. Now the chase is on. Can Yang and Azura get to Ruby and Cao fast enough? Well that's an answer for another day. Next time we are back with our unusual couple on their northward travels and get to see some of the more common dangers of fantasy roads. Till next time, have a good day RWBY fans.**


	10. There might be problems in their roads

There might be problems in their roads

I don't own L5R or Rwby: they go to their rightful owners

The old Sotora highway, 30 miles north of Beacon

Ever since the two had come to terms, the journey north became more tolerable for both. Though Cao and Ruby were still tense, it wasn't frigid. They at least could breathe easy. The day they were currently traveling on helped facilitate this mood. The sun was shining, a cool breeze blowing, and no clouds in the sky made it easy to be in better spirits.

"What a good day." Ruby said with a happy sigh

"Yes it is. It's a good day for travel. Not too hot or cold. Perfect for long treks without stressing the horses" Cao replied in agreement

"I wonder how the weather is for my family?" Ruby pondered to herself

"Likely just as nice. I fail to see how it wouldn't." Cao replied, knowing she didn't expect an answer

Though travel went on nicely, Cao kept aware and focused. The Sotora highway hadn't been used actively for centuries and had fallen into disrepair and became unsupervised. When roads didn't have regular patrols by samurai or ashigaru, it opened the doors for monsters, bandits, and whatever else the region had to throw at them. He also knew a wagon such as his stuffed to the brim with goodies would be an extremely tempting target.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked after looking at him briefly

"Merely keeping my eyes peeled. This isn't my first trip and I know these underused roads are dangerous." Cao said

"How dangerous are we talking?" Ruby asked, a hint of fear and trepidation in her voice

"Did you seriously think heading out into the world would be a safe endeavor?" Cao asked back

"Kind of…" Ruby said, but couldn't bring herself to continue

"Of for the love of." Cao said under his breath

"Can you answer my question? You have a bad habit of avoiding my questions." Ruby said to him, Cao rolling his eyes a bit but complying

"The threats on the roads can range from bandits to potentially running into monsters." Cao replied with a sigh

"Monsters?" Ruby asked in fear

"City slickers I tell you. You guys don't have to worry about a thing do you?" Cao said to her sarcastically

However, the conversation was cut off as an arrow nearly smacked Cao in the head, but due to the wind it bites into the wagons wooden beam. Instantly Cao turned to face the assailant and realized they were under an ambush. At this he uses his free arm pushes Ruby back into the wagon as he then jumps up to face them.

"Hey! What gives!?" Ruby yells loudly

"We are getting attacked by bandits. Shut up and keep your head low!" Cao shot back as he drew his sword

Cao looked around and in total there were six bandits. They looked disheveled and poorly kept. Likely peasants trying to survive by stealing from unsuspecting merchants or travelers. Normally he could have some level of sympathy for their plight, but not today. His mission was too important and the risk of a single percentage of the gaijin pepper getting into their hands was too much. He would fight them, and to the death if necessary.

"You motherfuckers want a fight!? You got one!" Cao yelled and jumped from the wagon and slashing at one bandit as he fell

This sudden move allowed him to get the jump on them and slice the arm off he nearest one. With a swift motion he then brought his katana around and cut the same bandits head off. This caused the other two that were near him to bolt. They were there to steal things, not fight to the death. A bandit does not last long fighting to the death.

He then heard a scream from Ruby and then rushed to the other side of the wagon. The bandits spilt their forces to try and throw Cao off. However, Cao had dealt with these tactics before and rushed around. He then charged into the fray immediately, swinging hard into the group. Though they tried to block, Cao's superior skill cut one down with supreme efficiency. The others decided to bolt at that, ending the groups threat.

"You asshole you could have hurt me!" Ruby yelled as she got up from the back

"What I did was a hell of a lot less than what they would do to you. Trust me, if they got a hold of you, your life would not be very fun." Cao said as he hopped back on the wagon

"You could at least have been gentler." Ruby said with a pout

"Speed and gentle do not mix in my experience. Let's get moving before something gets attracted here and causes more trouble." Cao said as he whipped the reins to get the horses moving

"What could come after us?" Ruby asked

"Considering 2 dead bodies, likely something that likes meat." Cao said as they moved away

Unfortunately for the two Cao's prediction proved correct. Heavy stomps carried a fully grown Tarbosaurus out of the tree line. It sniffed the air then looked down, cocking its head side to side to compensate for lack of binocular vison. It then picked one of the bodies up and swallowed it whole. Then it swiftly walked over and did the same to the other. After the light snack, the seven-ton theropod sniffed the air, and turned its spear like head north. Now it was on the trail of the wagon, and it's stomach growled in fierce hunger. The hunt was on.

Meanwhile inside a small cave nearby

The 4 bandits returned with empty hands and failure on their minds. Failure was always bad as it meant they didn't get new resources, but this wasn't the first they had had in a while. The last 3 attempts had failed, and their reserves were getting dangerously low. That wasn't the worst of it however.

"And what are you lot doing back empty handed?" A man's voice asked, and entered to reveal a tall, very muscular man

"Sorry boss, but we ran into a samurai on the wagon…" One bandit said, but the leader cut him off

"A samurai!? Now your having me on!" The bandit said

"Its true boss! He cut down two of us easily without trying. We couldn't do shit to him!" The second member said

"You lot really are worthless aren't you!? You're not done yet. Were going out and we are not stopping till we get that wagon!" the leader said as he began to grab weapons and armor

The bandits nodded in fear, but they knew this wouldn't end well. They were starving, tired, and lacked the skill to beat a samurai. However, they also knew that their leader would brutally hurt them if they didn't follow his orders. Several of them had the scars to show what happened when you crossed the boss. Literally they were in between a rock and a hard place. At this point they just hoped they survived with something intact

Later that day, 5 miles north of last location

Ruby and Cao were tense after that last encounter, and both kept their eyes peeled for anything. Cao knew that bandits were the least of what could attack them, but he didn't want any more delays today. He also knew bandits could overwhelm him with sheer numbers, and if Ruby had to fight them off it would not end well.

"Do you think we lost them?" Ruby asked

"Most likely. Bandits tend to wait in the same spot. I doubt they would want to try and track us down." Cao replied simply

"Why would they do that? Wouldn't they get caught?" Ruby asked

"Bandits can easily melt into the wilderness. Its hard to comb the entire woods to flush them out. Didn't anyone tell you about the dangers of the roads before you decided to leave?" Cao asked

"No. People just expected me to say in Beacon my whole life…" Ruby said, looking down in shame

"Don't feel bad. That's a normal expectation for peasants. It's like samurai fulfilling their families duties. Society expects, and it expects for us to fulfill those expectations. Otherwise it gets very cross and decides to punish you." Cao said bluntly

"I'm glad I left. I am so sick of it. I want to know who I am and what I want to do with my life." Ruby said

"I agree. Being a Ronin isn't much easier. No one trusts you because you don't have a master, whether its your fault or not." Cao replied

"That's unfair." Ruby said curtly

"I again agree. I was born a Ronin. Likely my parents were the ones that caused that to be the case. I don't know why, but all I know is as a result I am a Ronin. All I can hope is make the best out of it." Cao answered, avoiding any details about his current mission

"I hope you can turn it around. Even you don't deserve that." Ruby said as she looked away from him

"I don't know whether to take that as a complement or an insult." Cao answered with confusion

"Take it however you like." Ruby replied curtly, and Cao decided to drop the subject

The two continued on until a rustling in the brush was heard up ahead. Confusion quickly turned to horror as a massive 40-foot-long monitor lizard charged out full boar towards them. Quick thinking made Cao lash the reins hard and they surged forward just in time to avoid the monstrous lizard. He then realized why the lizard attacked them. The bandits were back and drove the beast to them.

"Son of a bitch. Ruby take the reins." Cao said as he held his hand out

"I don't know how to drive horses…" Ruby said, but was cut off

"Just keep them going and don't stop. I'll catch up after I deal with them." Cao said bluntly

"What if you can't stop them?" Ruby asked

"Then I'll give you a window to escape. Go now." Cao said, handing her the reins as he faces down the five bandits

Cao jumped off the wagon to face the five before him. Before he could move, the giant monitor lizard then turned around to flank him. He then looked back and forth between the two. He needed to decide fast. Despite his skills as a samurai, he could not fight both at the same time. He then feigned a lunge at the lizard, causing it the flinch, then charge hard towards him. After that Cao rolled out of the way. The bandit leader does the same, but his men aren't as lucky and get knocked around by the behemoth reptile.

"It's a rare day a bandit like me gets to fight a samurai." He said as he brandished two axes

"I assume you're the leader." Cao said after he entered a fighting stance

"Yes, I am, the last opponent you'll ever face!" He roared

"Then come and get me if you think you can take me." Cao replied simply

This was more than enough to cause the hothead to charge, Cao side stepped to allow him to rush by. Cao turned to face him to block the blow of his axes, causing the Ronin to be pushed back. Meanwhile the massive monitor lizard began to attack the other bandits, who couldn't put up much of a fight against it. They tried to run away but they would not outrun the massive animal. This allowed it to kill and begin ripping apart the bandits.

"So much for your plan with the lizard." Cao said as he dodges an axe strike

"Served it's purpose!" the bandit leader yelled as he swung with the other axe in a back-hand stroke

"You realize the wagon's already gone and your men are dying!" Cao shot back as he deflected the strike

"If they can't fight it off then that's their own damn problem! I'll kill you then take that fucking wagon myself!" The leader roared, and managed to slash Cao's chest

Cao staggered back as blood began to trickle out of the wound. He had to finish this quickly or odds are he would kill him. To make matters worse the monitor lizard turned to face him, baring its teeth before charging. Cao barely was able to dodge out of the way as it thundered past, and then barely dodged the overhead strike of the bandits axes. Just when all hope seemed lost, everyone heard the heavy sound of footfalls. The monitor lizard turned and hissed in the direction of the noise.

The Tarbosaurus that was attracted from Cao's initial encounter had caught up. After surveying the scene, it roared and charged the monitor lizard. It went for the lizards neck, but it was able to dodge just in time. After that the giant reptile jumped its front legs up and sunk its thick claws and jaws into the dinosaurs neck. Roaring in pain the theropod swung its massive front-end back and forth trying to shake it off.

This clash of giant reptiles gave Cao an opportunity as the Bandit leader was knocked off balance by a swipe of the lizards tail as it clung on. He ran and rolled over the tail on the return swing before overhead slashing at the Bandit. He blocked the first strike with both of his axes. Cao then quickly raised his left foot and stomped hard into the bandits stomach, causing him to recoil in pain. In that moment of distraction Cao then raised his katana and thrusted the tip through his right eye and into his brain.

For a moment the Bandit leader laid there still, before his head slumping a bit as blood flowed out. Cao had no time to celebrate his victory. He ducked quickly under another tail swipe and then immediately rushed away from the fight. The two titans continued to clash in the distance as Cao ran away. It took him 20 minutes of non-stop running before finally catching up with Ruby and the wagon.

"Oh, gods your bleeding!" Ruby yelled as she jumped off the wagon

"I'm fine…" Cao said as he panted

"No, you're not. Sit down and I'll patch it up." Ruby said as she ruffled through some things

"I've taken worse wounds Ruby. Let's get going before the giant reptiles begin following us…" Cao said through a panting fit

"What about the bandits?" Ruby asked after finally grabbing some bandages

"Their dead. Admittingly that lizard they rushed at us did most of the work. For that it has my thanks." Cao panted as Ruby patched up his large wound

"You just sit and rest. I can drive." Ruby said as she helped him up

"I thought you said you didn't know how?" Cao asked with a raised eyebrow as he got on the bench

"You learn quick when your life is in danger." Ruby said as she took the reins

Cao sat there and smirked. He then sat back and relaxed as the horse's moved them away from that scene of carnage. However, despite surviving relatively unharmed all things considered, he knew that this was only the beginning of what they would have to deal with.

**Alright a bit more action than normal, but I hope from now on I can have a bit more action and put the two groups into sticky situations. Plus, more monster fights in my opinion is never a bad thing. I hope everyone is having a blast because I am coming up with these ideas and writing them. Next time Azura and Yang try to make up for lost time in,** "**Ghost town shortcut."**


	11. Ghost Town Shortcut

Ghost Town "Shortcut"

I don't own L5R or Rwby: they go to their rightful owners

20 miles behind Cao and Ruby: Sotora highway

They say fate is a fickle mistress. If you were to ask Azura and Yang, they would probably be calling her in less tepid terms. The good weather Cao and Ruby got was nowhere to be seen. Instead it was replaced with hot sweltering heat, thick humidity and air so still it was practically stagnant. Not even Zwei and his normal hyperactive energy was able to keep positive in such miserable conditions. It made their trek long, slow, and uncomfortable.

"Of all days to travel we had to pick this one." Yang said as she wiped a thick band of sweat off her forehead

"Yang can you please stop complaining. It isn't going to help us catch up to them any faster." Azura replied in a grump and displeased tone

"Well excuse me Mr. I have a super-fast semblance." Yang shot back in a mocking tone

"You and I both know I would drop dead before I could make it to them due to its energy consumption." Azura would reply

"At the rate we are going we will never catch up with them. We don't know if they even are still going along this route." Yang said in frustration

Azura sighed at this and pressed forward undaunted. Yang could bitch all she wanted, and he understood why. Losing your little sister to some Ronin and under his watch didn't make him feel very good about himself. This was a stain on his honor that had to be expunged. If he couldn't complete his mission, then he would expunge it through seppuku, as is only right. Yang would not want him to, but for his family, clan, emperor, and ancestors, he would have to. Though he did not fear an honorable death, the thought of seppuku did put a shiver of fear into him.

"How about we take a water break and check the map?" Yang asked

"Sure. Can't hurt." Azura replied as they take to the shade

The two make it under a thick oak tree, and they lean against it. Zwei slowly walked in, then collapsed on the ground and began to pant. Yang poured some water in his dog bowl and he began drinking it as fast as he could. After that the couple drink some water before pulling out their road map. They frowned a bit as the roads north of the Wakano Covenant were poorly mapped. To make matters worse few roads joined or deviated from the highway, leaving few if any short cuts. However eventually they found a small backroad on the map that was nearby and lead to a town.

"If we take that shortcut, we can cut ahead of them and ambush them as they come through. I bet that Ronin will never see it coming." Yang would say

"Yang that isn't honorable in the slightest." Azura replied with a disapproving face

"You want Ruby back right?" Yang asked, probing his logic

"Yes. More than anything in this world, for her safety and my honor." Azura replied sternly

"Well if we don't cut them off then they will continue to have a lead on us and at the rate we are going never catch up with them. If we never catch up with them then your honor is never going to be cleared." Yang said

"Even still, a dishonorable act does not improve my honor…" Azura would say

"This Ronin has been more dishonorable than you by several metrics. Rescuing a fair maiden from a dishonored and horrible Ronin. In terms of PR its perfect to shore up your honor." Yang would continue, cutting him off

"That's not now…" Azura tried to say, but yang cut him off with a finger on his lips

"Only your immediate family and I know about this Azura. Your clan doesn't know about Ruby, and they certainly don't know the full details on this Ronin. In their eyes right now, your honor is still intact. Cutting them off in that fashion would be a net positive for your honor in the end." Yang explained with a smile

"I guess that makes some sense. Okay fine you win. But if this fails then we never speak of this horrid business again. Got it?" Azura said very sternly to make a point

"On my honor love." Yang replied with a triumphant smile

At that the trio begins anew they reach the shortcut within the hour. However, their expectations were thoroughly dashed. If it wasn't for the opening of tree's that formed the outline of a road, they would never have even noticed it. The stone used to make it was barely there and it was massively overgrown with tall grass. It looked less like a road and more like some jungle trail the two read about in novels. Really it looked less like a shortcut and more like a route to get shanked.

"Some shortcut." Azura said sarcastically

"Don't start with me now Azura." Yang sternly said back, then begins to wade through the grass

Though the grass didn't slow them much, they still had to be careful. Snakes and other dangerous critters lurked in such places, hidden from view and can strike in a blink of the eye. Another problem was the "roads" condition. Hardly any of the original foundation and stonework remained, and what was left was a hole riddled mine field. Some were mere divots that wouldn't do much, but others were ankle deep or great that could snap a ankle if stepped into wrong. These factors made the day long, slow and torturous. The sun was beginning to set by the time they finally reached the town.

"Okay I'm going to agree with you Azura. This was a bad idea." Yang panted as they walked out of the road into the towns edge

"Little late to be admitting that. No point in going back now, we are most of the way there." Azura replied as they looked at a run down and abandoned town

"Great it's a ghost town. What the hell happened to this place?" Yang asked as she looked around

"Likely the pressure of living away from samurai clan and trying to protect themselves got too much. Lands beyond any clans control aren't the most stable or safe places to try and live." Azura answered

"Even then, we aren't that far from Sotora lands. At least the buildings are still somewhat intact enough for us to spend the night" Yang said after observing the place

"I wouldn't trust them personally. Who knows how many years they have gone on without maintenance? Odds are they are close to collapsing." Azura stated

"Prove it." Yang said curtly, causing Azura to throw a rock at one building, and like clockwork it collapsed in on itself

"I'll set up the tent in the town square if that's okay with you?" Azura replied with a slightly smug tone after his victory

"I'm fine with that." Yang replied stunned as the dust settled from the buildings collapse

Soon they set up camp and begin cooking trail rations over a fire. Yang was able to use her cooking skills and some ingredients she picked and brought to spice up the normally bland food. Yang then gave Zwei his food and water, and the corgi ate it up like it was nothing. Soon however Azura looked at the fire and sighed sadly.

"Azura?" Yang asked with concern

"I'm sorry for worrying you Yang. I just am thinking. I don't know if I will succeed…" Azura said, but Yang cut him off

"We will. Ruby will be back in no time." Yang said firmly

"How do you know for certain and with such surety?" Azura asked

"Because I know fate is going to be on our side in the end. It always has." Yang said with a smile

At this the two went to sleep. The night for a few hours remained peaceful. Nothing stirred out their or made a sound save for crickets. However, Zwei was woken up by a sudden cool breeze, too cold for this time of year. He got up and stretched, then decided to look around. He stopped when he felt a presence but couldn't see it or hear it. So, he then fearlessly barked into the night, trying to figure out where it was or drive it off. However, this woke up his masters instead.

"Zwei what are you barking at boy?" Yang asked tiredly, but the dog keep barking in the same direction repeatedly

"When did it get so cold?" Azura asked as the air around them got colder

"Who's there?!" Yang yelled

"Silence peasant." A chilling voice echoed from the ether, but no one could be seen

"No one tells her to be silent in my presence! Show yourself or risk dishonor!" Azura roared as he stood to his feet, weapon ready

"I do not fear dishonor child, for I have already felt its cold sting. For too many years it has plagued me." The voice continued, but still nowhere to be seen

"Show yourself coward!" Azura yelled, ready to strike

From shadows a figure formed in the pale light of the crescent moon. A samurai wearing a much more ancient form of armor, with larger plates wrapped together by cloth. He wore no helm, had black hair and piercing blue eyes. Other than this his features where normal for a man in his 30's. One of his ghostly hands gripped a ancient tachi sword, who's sheath had gold inlays swirling in floral patterns against its black base.

"I am Horak of the hare clan. 130 years ago, I failed in protecting this village, and dishonorably was unable to die in its defense." The ghost said with much force in its voice

"Why is a ghost here?" Yang whispered

"Spirits are formed from those who still have something that holds them from passing on. His must be this dishonor." Azura whispered back

"How are we supposed to get past a ghost?" Yang whispered

"I got this." Azura said as he stood up

"How do you got dealing with a ghost?" Yang whispered with concern

"Horak. I hear and understand your dishonor." Azura said to the ghosts face

"I sense you are fighting your own dishonor as well. A kindred spirit." Horak replied

"There's a difference between us." Azura firmly put

"And what is that difference Sotora?" Horak asked, genuinely confused by Azura's statement

"That I still am working to correct that dishonor. You did not." Azura said bluntly

"I couldn't! We were forced to retreat from the field! I couldn't dishonor myself to remove the dishonor!" The ghost shot back, the wind increasing at that

"Azura don't piss off the ghost!" Yang shot

Azura stood his ground, and the ghost didn't move as well. The two stared into each other's eyes, sword hand gripping their weapon. The air grew thick with tension as they readied themselves.

"You can't defeat me. You know this right?" Horak said bluntly

"I know what I must do. I will do anything to restore my honor. I will not faulter now." Azura sternly replied

"Why do you try so hard when you know you have failed?" The spirit asked curiously, relaxing a slight bit in his confusion

"Because I keep going not just for my honor. I do it for my who's I love and care about. Ruby is to me the little sister I never had. Nothing on this planet will stop me for finding her and bringing her home to safety! Even if I have to go through you!" Azura roared

This clearly caught the spirit off guard. His face became strange and contorted, as if it was trying to portray too many emotions at once. This confused display lasted for a full minute before the ghost took its hand finally off its weapon and looked down. Its face was sullen and looked defeated, like it lost the same battle all those years ago. Neither Azura nor Yang knew what it was thinking till finally said something.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you in your quest for penance Sotora." It finally managed to say, and even then with great difficulty

"Your sorry?" Azura asked in surprise

"I have much to think about. For so long I have wallowed in my failure. But that was so long ago. It's not my place to stop the journey of another penance seeker. No samurai should live with the shame and guilt I have for this long." The ghost replied

"I accept your apologize Horak of the hare clan. I hope you find the solace you seek." Azura replied and bowed in front of him

"I leave you two on your journey. Clearly I have much to think about. May your dishonor be expunged, and those that wronged you brought to justice." The ghost solemnly said and bowed in kind

As soon as it finished its bow it disappeared like smoke in the wind. Azura and Yang were left standing there, unsure how to think. Eventually they get back in their sleeping bags and attempt to go to sleep. However, sleep eludes them for some time as what happened still replays in their heads. In the morning the two are woken up by the sun hitting their faces, followed by Zwei licking their faces.

"Okay boy we are up." Yang said with frustration

After wiping corgi slobber off them, they ate a quick breakfast and were on their way. Their tired bodies strained to move through the tall grass with any kind of haste. However, purpose drove them forward. The chance to end this chase once and for all now was too much to not risk them collapsing. Finally, after 15 minutes of running, they rounded a corner till finally they reached where the main highway again. As soon as they reached their destination, their hopes were dashed into oblivion.

"Wagon treads. The same size as theirs." Azura said in dismay as he saw clear indents from a heavy wagon in the soil

"Gods damn it!" Yang yelled in frustration and stomped her foot

"Well. Looks like the chase continues." Azura sighed and began a marching pace once more

Yang followed behind him with less vigor. They went through a potentially dangerous route, under constant threat of being jumped when they least expected it and dealt with a phantom. Despite all this fate had not smiled on them. The shortcut failed, and they continued their march on. They now knew that this would not come quickly, and they were in it for the long haul.

**Well the effort is all that counts right? Don't tell them that, they probably will get angry. Regardless, I thank everyone who has stuck with this story so far. It means a lot to me that you guys want to stay with me for the long haul. It gives me motivation to keep going. Next time, Ruby and Cao run into new faces in, "A mysterious stranger… Again?"**


	12. A mysterious stranger appears… again?

A mysterious stranger appears… again?

I don't own any copyrighted material, except my own OC's: anyone else's OC's will be acknowledged in their introduction chapter

Small village 25 miles north of previous village

As Cao and Ruby rolled into a town, they sighed in unison. The rough state of the highway made riding in any kind of comfort impossible. Even sitting down, they back and hips ached dreadfully from the constant and wild bumps they took. The wagon itself had taken its fair toll, and likely would need repairs soon from the constant strain of the rough roads. Even the massive draft horses, animals breed for countless generations of Wei to be able to move large loads incredible distances were getting tired of these conditions. When Cao took them off the yoke one nearly stomped his foot.

"Hey! Easy girl you can rest now!" Cao yelled as he tethered the horses and gave them hay and water

"We keep this up they will go on strike." Ruby groan as she slowly climbed down

"Horse's can't go on strike Ruby." Cao curtly replied as he put blocks behind the wagon wheels

"At the rate we are going I think they might. Hell, I'm willing to go on strike. How do you manage it?" Ruby complained

"Barely." Cao muttered and the two limped into a large tavern

The tavern was easily the largest structure in the village by far. The main hall had dozens of tables, with easily a dozen serving girls rushing around carrying sake and hearty food at every moment. Large booths hugged the walls, only broken up by large doorways to the various living arrangements. Furs, antlers, and other animal parts formed decorations alongside expert wood carving in everything from the rafters to the floors. The two travelers marvel at the fact whoever owned this place clearly put a fortune into it. As soon as they had seated a waitress walked up to them.

"Hello there. Welcome to the lodge of the priesthood, What can I get you to drink?" The woman asked kindly

"Traveler's sake for both of us." Cao said as he looked at the menu

"Why does this place have the name The Lodge of The Priesthood? I thought priests didn't like people drinking alcohol and being so loose with women?" Ruby asked confused

"The second largest structure in town is the shrine. It is tended to by an order of rabbit Faunus shrine maidens and priests. The man that founded this tavern was one of those priests who retired from his duties." The waitress explained

"Strange how things happen sometimes." Cao said with a slight chuckle

The two sat back and relaxed as their bodies enjoyed the more comfortable chairs. Soon the waitress came back with travelers sake and poured them glasses. After the two clanked their glasses and took a sip. They simply sat there and began to take in the atmosphere. It was hectic, but somehow had a soothing and relaxing feeling. This was needed for their sore, broken bodies. However, everyone heard a loud ruckus outside.

"What the hell was that?" Cao asked as he jumped in his seat

"Bandits are attacking! They are going after the shrine!" A villager yelled from outside

Everyone rushed outside as they saw in the distance over a dozen human shapes moving across a grassy field towards a large shrine. The only thing slowing them down was the steep banks of the hill. Several however reached the top only to be met with a surprise. One swiftly had his head taken off by a katana as soon as he reached the top. The other two barely have time to block the second blow as a mysterious samurai stood in front of an injured rabbit Faunus by the name of Velvet.

What stood in front of them was a samurai of easily 6'3", muscular and fit. His armor was mostly black and steel grey, with purple cloth and clothing underneath. The mask was a deathly grey and mostly one piece, a mask permanently attached to the kabuto. It was forged in the face of a jagged toothed demon with two downward tusk. From its eyebrows two large horn plate that point upwards. No eyes could be seen from the eyeholes, instead only two void black holes.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The bandit questioned snidely

"The only thing I will be is your death." The samurai bluntly replied, bloodied katana in hand

"Get him boys!" The bandit roared and the rest of the bandits surged towards them

They surged forward in unison to try and hack him down quick with axes and tanto's. The stranger however emitted a slight change in his aura as his semblance activated, deciding to end these bandits and make an example of them. One tried to slice down on his shoulder, but he swiftly and elegantly dodged, despite being in heavy armor. Each bandit tried to strike him, but he continued to dodge out of the way with relative ease.

"What the fuck is wrong with you morons!?" The head bandit roared in anger

"We can't hit him boss!" A bandit yelled back

"I can see that you incompetent moron! Surround him and box him in!" The leader roared and they follow his orders

The unknown samurai however let these bandits enact their plan. Using his semblance, he dodged and weaved through all their strikes, moving as swiftly and gracefully as a flowing river. To the peasants and the priests, it was mighty impressive, but to Cao it was almost like showing off. However, he kept that idea to himself, not wanting to have to deal with another Ronin's hurt honor and its ramifications. Finally, the Ronin stopped being passive, and instead went on the offensive.

One bandit tried to drive his axe's head into his thigh, only to miss and in retribution the Ronin drove his sword through the bandits elbow joint. He then used its momentum to swing the blade up and then across to cut the bandits head off in one clean motion. This surprised the bandits as the Ronin began to cut the others apart in similar smooth and elegant slashes. After 5 of the bandits were dropped in such a fashion, the rest ran away. Dismayed, the leader fled as well.

"Wow…" Ruby says in shock as the Ronin went to Velvet to check on her

"Not bad." Cao simply said

"Not bad? That was incredible!" Ruby yelled, and the Ronin seemed to notice

"That's cause your not a samurai. His semblance did most of the work." Cao replied

"He still did something good by saving the temple." Ruby tried to say

"Yes, he did, but such a temple should have guards. They can't rely on the benevolence of wandering samurai. You of all people should know that." Cao said as he walked back towards the tavern

Ruby however turned towards the mysterious Ronin. He had finished patching Velvet up and turned to move away without saying much. However, Ruby noticed his behavior had changed. In combat he was confident, if maybe slightly reckless. Around this priestess however he was reserved, and even nervous based on what little body language she could decipher through the thick armor. Yet he was only nervous around the Faunus priestess. As he walked away Ruby decided to walk up to him.

"Excuse me Ronin-san?" Ruby asked, causing the Ronin to stop in almost a confused fashion

"Yes?" He asked, forcing out the word in a soft and deep voice

"That was impressive blade work Ronin-san. I haven't seen that kind of kenjutsu besides the Sotora clan…" Ruby said, but the Ronin cut her off

"You know members of the Sotora clan? How?" He asked in a confused tone from behind his helmet

"How about a deal. You take off the kabuto and I will tell you Mr.…" Ruby said, realizing she doesn't know his name

"Tetsuo Yamamoto. I'm not one to take off my helmet for people I just met…" He answered with trepidation

"I am but a simple peasant Tetsuo-san. What possible risk am I to you? Especially with your semblances capabilities." Ruby said pleasantly and innocently

"I guess." He quietly said as he took off his helmet

When he lifted the kabuto off, Ruby was surprised at what she saw before her. He looked about 20 and his head consisted of short jet-black hair, brown eyes, and 3 claw marks on the right side starting at his eyebrow and ends at his jawline. The two's eyes locked, both not knowing what to do now. This lasted for a minute till Ruby finally snapped out of it.

"Thank you Tetsuo-san. Your scars remind me of Azura's. He's my sisters Sotora boyfriend?" Ruby said in shock

"You are related to a Sotora?" He asked with a bit of shock

"Eventually. Honestly they act like their married already." Ruby replied with a chuckle

"What are you doing so far north of Sotora lands then?" He asked

"I needed to get away from it. I was working my ass off just to fulfill burdensome taxes just to full a war machine that wants to start another pointless war. Why would I want to live under that any longer?" Ruby asked, but Tetsuo seemed disturbed and slightly angered at hearing this

"Sorry. I despise those who would harm innocent people in any fashion. That is taking advantage of the celestial order in a way I never would have imagined a samurai clan would stoop too." He said, as if having lost respect for the Sotora's very quickly

"That's why I left. If it wasn't for Cao I would still be stuck there." Ruby explained

"Who is this Cao?" Tetsuo asked

"He's a Ronin merchant I'm riding with. I think he went back to the tavern after you finished your fight." Ruby said

"A Ronin merchants?" He asked with a hint of disgust at the idea of the concept

"He's a very good one. He was the one that sold me my amulet." Ruby replied

"And you travel with him? Hardly seems like honorable company." Tetsuo said

"I can tell you now that for all his faults he is an honorable individual that protects his own and upholds his word." Ruby said in Cao's defense

"I will take your word for it Ruby, for I have no reason to dishonor you." Tetsuo replied curtly

"Why don't You come join us? You must be tired and hungry after your fight." Ruby asked kindly

Tetsuo tried to decline the offer, but his stomach growled fiercely and the strain of using his semblance began to catch up with him. He then simply nodded and followed her back to the tavern. Cao was still seated and sipping his sake. His eyes turned to Ruby and Tetsuo with confusion and shock. In his eyes, Ruby had some explaining to do brining a random Ronin with her.

"Hello Ruby, Ronin-san." Cao said politely

"Cao, this is Tetsuo Yamamoto." Ruby said, and Tetsuo bowed slightly in respect for his peer

"Its an honor to meet you Yamamoto-san. Have a seat." Cao said and the two sat down

"Thank you Cao-san for your hospitality." Tetsuo replied curtly as the waitress came up

"What would you like to drink sir?" the waitress asked

"Basic sake please." Tetsuo plainly replied, and she went off to get it

"The simple type I see." Cao said bluntly

Tetsuo took that on the face as the waitress returned and pour the sake for him. He nodded lightly in response and she left to let the three figure out their food choices. However, the conversation died right there and then. The two Ronin quickly didn't want to be very talkative, not trusting the other. They also looked at each other in glances, seemingly sizing each other up. Ruby gulped and got nervous at watching this awkward affair for several minutes before finally speaking up.

"Is everything alright you two?" Ruby asked nervously

"No. Everything is fine." The two Ronin replied in the same blunt tone

"Okay then…" Ruby said as she slowly looked away

This continued for easily another 10 minutes. The only time the two spoke was to place their orders with the waitress. Other than that, they barely looked at each other in quick observational glances. Ruby was at a loss on what to do. She never dealt with two samurai acting like this. The best she could hope for was they somehow settled it themselves. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you could look at it, they seemed to come to that conclusion as well.

"It appears we are at an impasse." Cao bluntly said

"It appears we are." Tetsuo replied with an equally blunt tone

"What are you two on about?" Ruby asked

"Samurai defer to who are more powerful. Typically, one can judge if another samurai is stronger than you or not. However, it appears neither of us can decide who is stronger." Cao explained

"It looks like this will have to be settled." Tetsuo said as he stood

"Wait! First off, you two can't do it here! This is a public tavern! Second, at least wait until you have eaten. You two aren't at your peak condition." Ruby said to try and stop a fight from breaking out now

The two looked at each other and looked eyes. Without saying a word, they nodded in agreement and sat back down. Ruby sighed, but now knew that a fight would happen. These two Ronin were more stubborn than she thought. Then again samurai were raised to be a stubborn breed. Soon their food arrived, and they ate. However now the air was filled with a thick layer of tension over a very simple question. Who is the stronger of the two?

** I give a big thanks to ComparedDread12 for providing Tetsuo Yamamoto to add to my cast of characters. As for the chapter, well it's a perfect cliffhanger. Also, I want to dedicate more time and detail to the fight while not making the chapter too long to write. The next chapter will break the format temporarily and will be another Cao and Ruby chapter. There a winner will be decided, and we will see which of these Ronin have the stronger chops in, "A Ronin clash inside the sacred temple."**


	13. A Ronin clash inside the sacred temple

A Ronin clash inside the sacred temple

I don't own any copyrighted material, except my own OC's: anyone else's OC's will be acknowledged in their introduction chapter

After dinner the two Ronin went their separate ways, agreeing to fight inside the main temple the next day. Ruby sighed as she followed Cao to their room. To her this whole thing seemed childish to the extreme and unproductive. Cao was the one complaining about getting to their destination asap, but now he complained to her about wanting to get moving asap. She shook her head at the irony as she laid on the bed in a slump.

"If we are late, its all your fault. Don't come crying to me." Ruby said dejected

"Samurai don't cry. And we will not be late." Cao replied curtly as he got changed

"How exactly do you expect to beat him?" Ruby asked

"His semblance is impressive, but it will have its limits. No samurai is invincible. All have flaws that can be exploited in a duel." Cao explained as he finished changing into his night wear

"I think your still a bit to confident. How is the winner determined?" Ruby asked

"Usually these duels go to the death." Cao replied

"To the death!? You're seriously going to jeopardize your mission and our journey in this way!?" Ruby yelled in surprise and panic

"You need to relax Ruby." Cao answered calmly

"Relax? Relax!? What am I supposed to do if you die you moron!?" Ruby yelled with a bit of anger

"I told you. Everything will be fine." Cao said calmly, though in his head he wasn't so sure himself

Cao then laid next to Ruby on the bed, and soon they pulled to covers up to go to sleep. However, it wasn't an easy night sleep for the two of them. The air grew cold cause of the tension, nearly as bad as when their journey started. The doubts in Cao's head kept gnawing at him throughout the night as well. Was putting his pride into this really going to cost him his life? Were Ruby right and he making a mistake?

The next day he woke up groggy, but after some food and a hot bath he was fully awake. Ruby and Cao walked down to the main hall of the tavern to get breakfast. Upon sitting down Cao noticed Tetsuo sitting in a far corner eating breakfast alone. The two's eyes locked for but a moment, before mutually nodding slightly and went about their business. The news of this challenge by now had spread, and the locals were whispering rumors and placing bets.

"How can people put money on who is going to survive a fight? That's disgusting." Ruby said after sipping some sake

"Human nature Ruby. Deep down we all have the same instincts to try and survive by any means necessary. The key is how we control and divert these instincts to more useful and productive pursuits. Only then can we truly become more than the base animals we really are." Cao said in a surprising burst of wisdom

"Where did you read that one, a fortune cookie?" Ruby asked snarkly

"A wise old scales member told me that. He taught me everything I know in the mercantile trades. To truly be good at business, you must satisfy these needs or speak to them. You must have what they want or get them to want it. Sating ones needs only will get you so far." Cao replied calmly

"Who are you and what have you done with Cao?" Ruby asked blankly, trying to read the Ronin

"I am merely trying to keep a balanced head Ruby. A true samurai cannot let his emotions get the better of him. I admit I failed in that before, and it led me to this mess. But now I will work towards redemption." Cao said with a thoughtful sigh

"Just don't get yourself killed please." Ruby said sadly as she looked at him

"I will do everything in my power to prevent that fate. But this day only the kami and the spirits of my ancestors know the true outcome of this. I have said my prayers to both this morning many times. Now all I can hope is they will be answered." Cao said with equal sadness as their food arrived

Though the air was not chilled like before, tension was rife in the air from both parties. Samurai duels were no laughing matter to be brushed aside. Both knew full well that this very likely was their last day on this earth. After breakfast the two men stood up at the same time and solemnly walked out the door, soon in perfect lock step with each other. Many people followed them, making sure to keep their distance. Mutterings of the kami and fate were passed freely throughout the crowd, but the Ronin before then walked up the long winding line of steps towards the temple.

The priests and shrine girls moved off the main floor as the two Ronin moved to opposite sides of the center. Soon the crowd moved off to the sides where the temple occupants were, and everyone watched in tense anticipation. Bets ran wild and evenly split as the two challengers took off their heavier garments. In perfect and synchronized unison, they grip their katana's. Neither one even considered their wakizashi or any other weapon. This was going to be a by the book duel, and nothing else.

"This is bad. Cao you idiot." Ruby muttered to herself before putting her face into her hands

"Is something wrong miss?" Velvet asked as she moved up from the back of the crowd

"Yes. A lot in fact." Ruby groaned as she looked up from her hands

"Do you know one of the samurai?" Velvet asked in a confused manner

"I'm with that one." Ruby said as she pointed to Cao

"Do you know much about the other one?" Velvet asked Ruby

"Not much admittedly." Ruby sighed

"I'm sorry for the questions, but he's been hanging around the temple lately, and I've seen him a lot. He looks at me a lot, but every time I try to talk to him he disappears." Velvet replied

"That sounds kind of creepy if you ask me." Ruby answered back

"I don't know. I think he is just socially awkward and doesn't know what to do." Velvet said

"Mine's just a prideful moron." Ruby bluntly and tactlessly said in response

"Hey, you two, it looks like their done sizing each other up." A man behind them said and indeed he was right

The two stepped forward and in unison performed an iajutsu strike, their blades locking tightly. The two put their weight behind their blades, testing their strength. After this they backed off and exchanged a flurry of blows, blocking or dodging the strikes as the blade moved so fast they were blurs. Murmur's from the crowd about their skill moved across the room, but the combatants moved and fought like no one was there. This was their fight, and theirs alone.

After about 5 minutes of testing and probing, Tetsuo made the first real attempt of the fight. Lunging forward he began striking fast and hard inside Cao's reach, trying to end the fight quick and efficiently. Without armor, the two combatants would be easy prey for a katana's bite. Cao however dodged and weaved with surprising speed and skill. Tetsuo gritted his teeth slightly as he kept striking. However, despite his best efforts to provoke the merchant Ronin, Cao refused to fight back. Instead he focused on dodging and parrying.

"Come on Cao fight back! You can't win on defense!" Ruby yelled in frustration

"Maybe he has a plan?" Velvet asked

"If its part of his plan, then it can't be a very good one." Ruby answered with a huff, confused at what her traveling partner was doing in such an important moment

Cao heard her and smirked at that. Tetsuo however didn't hear what Ruby said as he swung at him, so to him it looked like Cao was taunting him. This insulted and enraged the samurai and he swung harder and faster. Many peasants were confused on why Tetsuo didn't activate his semblance. Cao knew why, however. His semblance was defensive, increasing his reaction speeds to superhuman levels. If there was an offensive component to it then he didn't see it in the bandit battle. Still Cao hoped his strategy would work.

Slowly but surely Tetsuo lost his composure and discipline as the fight dragged on. Cao continued to weave and parry his strikes in very simple and elegant motions. Tetsuo however began exerting more and more energy with each strike, trying to swing harder, faster, and at different angles. Anything to hit his opponent just once. It was at this Ruby finally realized what Cao's plan was.

"That magnificent son of a bitch…" Ruby muttered

"Is something wrong?" Velvet asked confused

"I know what Cao is doing. I can't believe I didn't see it." Ruby answered in amazement

"All I see him doing is dodging and parrying. He's been on the defensive after they stopped testing each other." Velvet said with a confused tone

"Cao must realize that he's outmatched if he attempts to go on the attack cause of Tetsuo's semblance. If he does then Tetsuo would wear him down and counterattack." Ruby explained

"I don't understand how that helps him." Velvet said, still very confused

"Just watch." Ruby said with a slight smile

Cao's smirk turned to a smile at Ruby figuring out his strategy. However, when he looked into Tetsuo's eyes he could tell that he didn't listen to his companion. By this point the battle had gone on for half a hour and his temper was flaring. If it was possible steam would be pouring out of his ears. All sense of discipline, tact and order in his fighting and behavior had been lost. Cao's smile grew as he let his blade get closer to him just to egg him on.

This egging on worked a bit too well and Cao received a mild cut on his arm as he let himself get too close. After this, he redoubled his focus and dodged to firmly avoid the strikes or parry them. He knew he could not afford to take more blows like that or take a deeper one. He got lucky, but he didn't want to press his luck at such a crucial moment. Spurned on by the hit, Tetsuo pour everything he had into trying to strike him.

"Fight back!" Tetsuo roared as his strikes slowly began to lose their punch

"Give me a reason to and I will." Cao said, fulling knowing what it would do

"Then I will make you!" Tetsuo roared and with one final effort picked up his pace again

Despite the sudden burst of energy, it was only temporary. Tetsuo's strikes slowed, the frightening power being sucked away, and his kimono was drenched in sweat. Streams of the stuff was pouring down his head and neck, and part of the kimono adhering to his skin from the sweat and motion. Cao panted and sweated greatly as well, though not quite to the degree as his opponent. Though the parrying and dodging was less energy intensive, the sheer amount of it he had to do didn't make his part in this dance much easier.

After a particularly wide strike Cao finally made his move. Gripping his katana firmly he swung his tip into the guard of Tetsuo's katana, knocking it out of his hand. After that he swung the katana over his head and around, bringing the blade to his neck. Tetsuo looked in confusion as the blade stopped at his skin, not penetrating, but instead merely resting upon it.

"What are you waiting for? End this!" Tetsuo yelled in anger and confusion

"I have no intention of ending your life. I never have." Cao bluntly said, surprising all

"Why would you spare me? It's clear you won. I could not best you." Tetsuo said in pure confusion

"The only reason is because I didn't allow you to use your semblance. If you had then I would stand no chance. However, your temper was your downfall. If you kept your cool then you would have beaten me for sure. Only by losing to your anger and fury did you fail." Cao said before sheathing his blade, and tiredly walking out of the temple

Everyone was stunned at what happened. Many peasants who bet against Cao quickly became angry at losing money in such a fashion. Ruby however was relieved that Cao survived and that no one had to die. Velvet and Tetsuo however were left stunned and confused. The rabbit Faunus then walked up to Tetsuo, who was to tired to try to move away from her.

"Are you okay Ronin-san?" Velvet asked

"I'm fine Ms. Velvet. I simply have a lot to think about." Tetsuo replied, his face showing he means it

"You need rest. You can stay at the temple and we can care for you." Velvet said, and while it looked like he wanted to refuse, he relented and was led away

It took a full day for Cao to recover to the state where they could begin traveling again. This was a slight setback, but one that they couldn't make up for in the end. The Crane were also not so unreasonable as to not understand minor delays in travel. Especially considering that the Crane lands were along the coast and subject to quite heavy annual rainfall. Cao was working on the horses when Tetsuo and Velvet walked up to him and Ruby.

"Greetings Cao-san." Tetsuo said, though with a tone that failed to hide his exhaustion from the bout

"Greetings Tetsuo-san. What brings you here?" Cao politely asked

"I wish to apologize for my behavior and ask something of you." Tetsuo said with a hint of trepidation, though Velvet got a bit closer to keep him going

"And what is this?" Cao asked after raising a eyebrow

"That you allow me and Velvet to join you and Ruby in your journey. I need to seek penance and learn to control my temper. Serving as your guard on this journey would be a productive way of doing that. Velvet would be there to keep me in check." Tetsuo said, clearly not liking having to admit these things

"I…" Cao said, but was quickly cut off by Ruby

"Of course, you can come along. If you could help me load supplies that would be great." Ruby said cheerfully

"Ruby!" Cao snapped

"Don't start with me Cao! You helped cause this mess, so take your lumps and let them help us! We need all the help we can get!" Ruby yelled, and Cao decided to not press the issue

"It would be an honor." The two replied to ruby and began loading supplies

"This all better be worth it in the end. I don't know just how much more I can take…" Cao muttered with a sigh, and putting his right hand's fingers on a furrowed brow

**And another chapter comes to an end. Hope everyone is having as good of a time as I am. With new companions, how will Cao be driven nuts and in what ways? Well you will see in chapter 15, because we go back to Azura and Yang as they try to make up for lost time, and in the process decide to take another questionable shortcut. See you all then and have a wonderful day.**


	14. A dangerous route through the rotten val

A dangerous route through the rotten vale

I don't own any copyrighted material, except my own OC's: anyone else's OC's will be acknowledged in their introduction chapter

Stretch of road, 20 miles behind Ruby and company

Any traveler heading north along the coast had to be aware of the rains. The Crane Clan's lands were notorious for rain, and in it lay one of the secrets to its extreme fertility. While the Sotora lands had passable soil for farming, the further north you got it seemed to exponentially become more fertile. Those same storms made travel slow and difficult as wind accompanied them without fail. Though the past two days had remained clear, despite some gusts of wind, storm clouds began to form near the Sotora traveling group.

"Oh great. Look at those storm clouds." Yang said as Zwei ran between her legs happily

"Its just water Yang. You're not going to melt." Azura smiles at that as he walks ahead of her

"Its going to hit us. And we are going to have to find shelter till it passes and its going to slow us down even more. The more we get slowed down the farther that Ronin takes Ruby away from us!" Yang said frustrated

"You just don't want to get your hair wet." Azura teases

"Don't you start being a smart ass with me Azura Sotora." Yang sternly replies with that

"Yang you need to calm down. Believe me I don't like this as much as anyone, but we must keep going and try to be positive. They will probably stop for the rain, and if we keep going we can make up for lost time." Azura explained sternly, and Yang sighed and backed down after that

The two pressed on despite the threat of rain. Soon the wind began to fight and nip at them, gradually getting colder and harsher. Cold shivers went down the parties spines as their clothes quickly became inadequate. Ever darker clouds began to form and move in from the coast, following in the cold fell winds wake. Then followed the roar of thunder, distant at first, but gradually moving closer. This put doubt into the minds of the party at the original plans feasibility.

"I don't think your optimistic idea is going to be a good one Azura." Yang said as she looked at the ever-growing storm clouds

"Unfortunately, I am going to have to agree. We will have to find shelter for the night. On the plus side, they will have to find shelter as well." Azura sighed in frustration

"Zwei, help us find shelter boy." Yang ordered and the corgi began sniffing

Almost as soon as she said that, the corgi began to sniff his way off the road and into the woods. Thankfully there were few shrubs and other undergrowth, or the pair would have lost the dog. Noticing this they began to follow him. They began to worry however when he was taking them farther from the road than they had wished. Before they could catch up and grab the dog, he stopped in front of a large crack in the ground leading down a fair-sized tunnel and sat down happily. Looking at it was more than enough to fit two people, but it also had a steep downwards slope that would prevent its use as a shelter.

"Zwei, I said shelter, not a tunnel. There's a difference you silly dog." Yang said to the corgi, who sat there without a care

"To a dog a tunnel is shelter Yang. He did nothing wrong." Azura said, putting his hand on her shoulder

"He also didn't do anything helpful either." Yang answered back as she picked up the corgi

"Don't listen to her Zwei. You did fine." Azura said with a smile as he petted the happy pup

"Don't encourage him right now." Yang said with a sigh

As soon as she said that a loud crack and multiple waves of creaking sounds were heard behind them. They looked and a large old birch tree was splitting at 1/3rd of its immense height. The ever-increasing winds and structural weakness of the tree caused it to plummet towards them with frightening speed. In the spur of the moment, Azura activated his semblance, grabbed Zwei and Yang in his arms. Then with a blinding burst of speed dove out of the way of the falling tree into the crack in the ground.

Azura felt a moment of relief before his back slammed hard into the tunnels wall, knocking the wind out of him. Then the trio began sliding down the steep decline faster and faster. Azura's aura worked hard to prevent damage from the constant flesh tearing grinding and hard slams into tight corners. The samurai turned his body back and forth to meet these turns to prevent Yang and Zwei from getting hurt. This went on for what seemed like an eternity till Azura was forcibly knocked out cold by a sudden stop into a surface. Water splashed around them as Yang opened her eyes.

"That is the last time I ever have you help us find shelter Zwei." Yang said, causing the corgi to whine sadly

Yang looked up and over Azura to figure out her surroundings. Unfortunately, it was extremely dark, but she was able to pick up some details. It was incredibly dark, smelly, wet, and the air hung still and thick. This combination nearly made her throw up her lunch and had to fight to keep it down. It smelt of rotting flesh and death, but on a scale she never imagined. As she got her bearings, she felt Azura's chest and found he was breathing very lightly. She looked down and saw him out cold, barely breathing and badly injured. The ride down was too much for his aura to take.

"Azura! Wake up!" Yang yelled as she shook him, but it did her no good

She then rushed him over to a slap of rock nearby and laid him on there. Its only then did she notice his back was torn to hell. It was better than expected, but deep and long gashes ran down his backside. Both his shoulders had also taken a pounding, bruises galore and a fracture in his right shoulder. As quickly as she could she stitched and patched him up. She then noticed that Azura's pack was gone, likely destroyed on the way down. His belt and daisho miraculously survived, but the belt were practically threads in the back.

By the time she patched him up and set up camp it was night, and the storm raged. She could still hear the booms and torrent of water, indicating cracks in this underground realm to the surface. Azura remained unconscious, and her continued attempts to wake him proved fruitless. After this revelation she gave up on that and tucked him into her bedroll, and she stood watch throughout the night. Zwei stood with her, though his sense of smell was practically useless in this pungent, rotting mess. When day finally broke and the storm stopped it felt like an eternity, and Yang was exhausted, tired, and cold.

"Please wake Azura. Please." Yang said sadly as she hears hissing

Zwei jumped to new life and began growling and barking in the directions of the hissing. From her pack Yang lighted a torch to see what was up. From tunnels in gore and bone strewn walls came 4 quadruped lizards, black of scale and lean of body. Despite this they were easily the size of a man, maybe a bit larger. The most striking feature was their head and necks. Snakelike and somewhat boxy, two long fangs the size of combat knives stuck out menacingly. Along the top of their heads and down their necks to their shoulders was thick muscle and scales, extending beyond the like somewhat like a cobra frill.

"Well there not Grimm, but they don't loo friendly Zwei. Sick them!" Yang yelled as Zwei bolted towards the strange reptiles

With surprising speed and force, the corgi slammed into the left most one, knocking it off its feet and sent flying into the wall. The one on its flank broke off to help as the other two began to flank Yang. Zwei quickly tore into the one he knocked down, digging his teeth through its scales and into its cold-blooded flesh. Biting and tearing to try and do as much damage as possible. However, its partner revealed their special ability. It hocked out a yellow liquid ball that hit Zwei and knocked him out. When the corgi tried to move, he is muscles wouldn't respond.

"Zwei!" Yang yelled as the two lizards stalked around the corgi

In a fit of rage Yang barreled down on the injured lizard, slamming it's back hard into the gore encrusted wall. As it tried to get its bearings Yang fiercely punched its face in a vicious flurry of punches. When it finally tried to bite her, she side stepped the strike, grabbed it by its neck and threw it over her shoulder onto the ground. The sudden force of the blow snapped the creatures neck with a hideous crack. As if by instinct, the remaining three creatures ran away in all directions.

"And don't come back!" Yang roared in anger before rushing to Zwei's side, "Just rest Zwei. Odds are it will wear off. Just be patient."

Indeed, within half an hour Yang's prediction came true. The corgi was up and at him like his usual self. However, despite Azura's breathing improving, he still was unconscious. What's worse was the wounds he gotten were infected due to the environment. With what little she had she tried to fight it, but it was a losing fight. The day afterwards she packed everything up, carried Azura on her back, and began moving across the upper region of this underground realm. Extremely hideous stenches rose up from the pitch-black darkness of the lower regions, and Yang thought it best to avoid that.

Though the upper region had light, what sights it had to offer were not pleasant. It was mostly made up of large bony structures, and the area was littered with corpses of monsters. Mushrooms were also a very common sight growing from the rotting and disgusting mess of the place. Despite this it was open, and the wildlife consisted of large bugs of both flying and ground forms. These bugs stayed their distance, mostly due to Zwei scaring them off. Miraculously Azura began to stir.

"Azura?" Yang asked, light of breath with anticipation

"Yang… what happened?" Azura asked weakly, eyes still shut

"You saved us from a falling tree and a rocky tunnel ride, and now we are stuck in a underground graveyard. What's more your wounds are infected." Yang explained as she trudged on

"Yang… Leave me. I'm only going to slow you down." Azura answered weakly

"Don't you even joke about that right now Azu. Not now." Yang said very sternly

"I'm serious Yang. I'm useless to you and you need to get out of here now. This place reeks of death, and its bound to be crawling with Grimm…" Azura weakly said before passing out into a light sleep

Yang sighed before stopping. A large round spot in the terrain appeared and the ground began to rumble. If she didn't get out of the way she would have been flattened by a large bone encrusted black wheel. Said wheel unfolded as it stopped into a thick theropod like creature. Stout blunt head with a thick chin, short thick arms, thick barrel chest, powerful legs, and a long cylinder tail was covered in a tar like substance. From it bones of various sizes and origins stuck out and covered it like a form of armor. As Yang slowly tried to walk past, she noticed it was very passive.

"Nice to see not everything down here is trying to kill us. You do you big guy." Yang said to it, and the creature then rolled off ahead of her

As night fell Yang found a small cave to huddle everyone in for the night. Azura woke up and they eat what meager rations where left. They also had no fuel for a fire, so had to huddle together to stay warm. It didn't help Azura any as the infection continued to get worse, and the only way they could hope to make it better was get out of this kami forsaken place. The next day they began anew, this time with Azura being conscious, though his mood didn't help keep Yang keep company

"Azura you are not useless so stop it." Yang said as she carried him ever onwards

"If I can't protect you from these horrors then what good am I Yang? I'm a samurai. My sworn duty is to protect people. If I can't protect those I love like you and Ruby, then what good am I?" Azura asked

"You are the love of my life and a friend Azura. Nothing will ever change that." Yang said, and now Azura wanted to change the subject

"We should be looking for upward tunnels. They're our best shot." Azura said as he looked around

"Well if you find one tell me, because I don't see shit." Yang said with a frustrated sigh, exhaustion and hunger kicking in

"I see something up ahead. Something big." Azura said as the form of the large theropod came into view, but something was off

"Its not moving, and its lying down. And it doesn't look like its breathing. I saw that yesterday and it was in good health." Yang said in surprise as they got close

"Something must have killed it." Azura said bluntly

"What could be powerful enough to kill that mammoth thing?" Yang asked curiously

The answer to that question appeared from the other side of the carcass. Easily the size of a large rhino, it looked like a massive mangy hairless wolf, but several features were grotesquely off. Its head was massive, like a crocodile mixed with a wolf head, full of jagged and thick teeth. Its red scaled hide was covered in bony protrusions, and especially in its tail taking a shape like a foxes. To Azura it looked like a tetsubo club and a fox tail fused. Finally, its front paws had 2 rows of claws, 4 large thick ones on the bottom that were held vertically and above it 6 smaller and more curved ones pointing to the ground. Piercing blue eyes stared at them, eyeing them up.

"Nobody. Move. A muscle…" Azura said in awe and fear

"Fuck that!" Yang yelled as she and Zwei bolted as fast as their legs could carry them

As if programmed with a trigger finger impulse, the monster gave chase. For its large size it moved with surprising speed, agility and grace. It easily caught up with them and tried to slash them with its claws. Only a rolling dodge prevented Azura from being cut to ribbons. However, it soon chased them to a dead-end circular platform. Wall on one half, the dark abyss on the other. Yang set Azura down on a rock and stepped forward with Zwei.

"Yang what are you doing!?" Azura yelled in horror

"What I must do. Fight." Yang said bluntly and stoically as she cracked her neck and knuckles

"You don't know what that thing can do! It could kill you!" Azura yelled as he tried to get up

"I might not be a samurai, but I can still fight. If that thing wants to get to you Azura, then it's going through me. And I'm not going without a fight." Yang said with a smile, and got into a fighting stance

The canine monster let out a sickening howl like roar, forcing Yang and Zwei to cover their ears. It then charged with blinding speed, with Yang and Zwei barely able to dodge away. The two then flanked the creature, and before it could choose a target Zwei jumped on its back and bite into its neck. It roared in pain and tried to slash and bite the corgi off. This gave yang an opening and began to punch its side with a flurry of punches. Despite not having a weapon, years of hard physical work gave yang a powerful body.

"Aim for the head Yang!" Azura yelled

"Don't talk Azura! It might try attacking you instead!" Yang yelled back as she punched in hard in it back legs knee

The large monster roared in pain and turned around, slashing her. The blow sends her skidding across the ground and stopping close to the edge. Thankfully her aura took the blow. Yang got up and charged back into the fray as Zwei continued to bite its neck. Azura panted and gripped his Katana. He clumsily drew it but dropped it as his grip grew weak due to the infections. As he reached for it, he noticed a large crack in the wall, indicating it could be broken. This then gave him an idea as he picked up his katana.

"I hope this works. I don't have enough aura to take a hit from that thing." Azura thought to himself

He took a stance and watched the battle closely. After 30 seconds he then gripped his katana and threw it at the monster like a large throwing knife. The blade sailed through the air with a deadly grace before finally embedding itself into one of the monsters thick ribs. This caused the monster extreme pain and discomfort. Then Azura enacted the next part of his plan.

"Hey! Overgrown demon dog! How about a real meal!" Azura yelled, waving his arms in the air

"Azura stop!" Yang yelled back, but it was too late as the monster turned to face her boyfriend

The monster charged towards him suddenly, forcing Zwei off its back in the process. Azura stood tense in front of it as it barreled down towards him. Finally, at the last moment he jumped out of the way as the red canine slammed hard into the rock wall crack, smashing it apart and sending chunks of stone flying. The monster laid they're with its head having a large gash in it and stunned. In front of it was rock tunnel with an upward slope. Likely the only potential way out, but the monster blocked the way.

"Nice job Azu! Leave the rest to me!" Yang yelled as she charged the monster, and Zwei followed suit

The monster turned as it shook itself off, but it was too little too late as Zwei slammed into its front right leg. This caused the monster to focus on maintaining its balance as Yang punched its nose hard, causing it to roar in pain and flinch. Yang then ran and pulled Azura's sword out of its shoulder, then slashed the side of its neck. This got yang a return slice as it stomped her into the ground with all its weight and power. Her aura barely held up as the force of it knocked the wind of out of her as the carnivore loomed over her.

"Yang!" Azura yelled, then in a moment of desperation activated his semblance

The monster opened its mouth to bite down and end Yang when Azura full body tackled the monster off its feet with monstrous speed and force. However, the strain on his body proved too great and when he hit the ground he passed out, blood seeping from reopened wounds. The monster rose and turned its attention to Azura, raising a clawed paw to cut him down. Only Zwei jumping up and biting its injured neck again prevented the strike as it tried to shake the corgi off.

Yang slowly rose from the ground and grabbed the sword off the grown. Then by smashing her fists together she activated her semblance, hair glowing golden and flowing like water. The monster shook Zwei off and turned to the lightshow Yang was putting out. It then charged and hit her with its claws, jaws and tail. With Yang's semblance up, she let herself get hit, even taking cuts and slashes in the process. However, she then sidestepped a bite and punched it back, breaking the monsters jaw.

"This is for everything this kami forsaken place has done you demonic bastard!" Yang yelled as she uppercut the monster, sending it into the air and landing hard on its back

As the monster slowly and weakly rose to its feet, Yang gripped her lovers sword tightly. Then she charged forward, screaming at the top of her lunges. Then before the monster could fight back she slashed its neck with all the force it hit her with. These monstrous forces drove the masterwork blade through its neck like a hot knife through butter, ending the monsters life in an instant. Yang panted as her semblance deactivated, then moved over to Zwei and Azura.

"Azura. Azura do you hear me?" Yang asked

"Yes… Yang… I'm sorry for… Doubting you…" Azura said weakly before passing out

With what energy she had left she picked the two up and began carrying them up the tunnel. Though the slope wasn't as much as the tunnel they slide down, it was more than enough to give a weighed down and exhausted traveler like Yang a very hard time. Each step made her legs burn like a wildfire, each breath a jolting pain. Blood oozed out from the three of them as much as sweat. Finally, she saw the end of the tunnel, bright light burning through it like the sun. After what felt like an eternity she stepped out onto a grassy clearing.

Yang smiled as she saw the land she knew and loved. Then as she took her first step onto the grass, the action proved too much for her weakened and injured body. She collapsed onto the ground face first and passed out like her group. The bright light of the midday sun fading to black as she lost consciousness.

**Well the longest chapter for this story so far, and with a cliffhanger to boot. However, I'm undecided on if you guys see what happens to them the next week or 2 weeks from now. Guess it adds a bit more tension on our intrepid hero's fate. Either way you will see what happens to them, not to worry. I hope you all have a lovely Sunday, and see you next time.**


	15. First it was red, now it is black

First it was red, now it is black

I don't own any copyrighted material, except my own OC's: anyone else's OC's will be acknowledged in their introduction chapter

At first Yang only saw darkness and felt pain course through every fiber of her being. Then the pain began to ease and melt away, cool liquids going down her through and gentle fingers saw to that. She then slowly regained consciousness and slowly opened her eyes. A girl with auburn hair and brown eyes and a boy of black hair and blue eyes were tending to her, both wearing simple kimonos. Slowly she began to stir and shakily get up, trying to sit up.

"Please don't do that. Excessive strains on your body will be very bad for your recovery. We just stabilized you." The boy said

"Who are you people?" Yang asked groggily, her vision still not quite all there and a splitting headache forming

"We are the Fuga family. We are a small and simple Goshi family that have lived in this patch of land for centuries." The girl answered

"Goshi? What's that?" Yang asked, rubbing her temples

"Country samurai." The girl answered again

"Sorry. My head is hurting like hell right now." Yang said as she winced in pain

"Its okay. Be thankful you were alive. One of the peasants found you three passed out at a entrance to the rotten vale. Given your friends infections we figured you three somehow survived that horrid place." The boy explained

"Azura. Where his he? I need to see him!" Yang said as she began to panic and try to get up, but the two held her to prevent that

"He's in the room next to yours. We had to keep you two apart to prevent your wounds getting infected. He has contracted some serious fungal infections." The boy said as they barely held down the weakened blonde

"I have to see him!" Yang yelled

Soon a samurai came in to keep her from getting up. Yang tried to fight this, but her body gave out and she fainted from stress and exertion. Zwei looked up from his sleep, but then put his head back down. Having woken up before Yang, he didn't fear these new humans. In the other room was indeed Azura, bandaged heavily and under constant attention by half a dozen healers. When Yang began struggling in the other room, Azura began to stir.

"Is he waking up?" One asked in confusion

"That's shouldn't be possible. With the sheer number of wounds, he's received and the fungal infections, he should still be out cold." Another replied as his aura activates

"Yang…" Azura groggily said as he continued to stir

Soon immense heat began to radiate from his body as his semblance activated. Thankfully for the healers, the energy requirements for his semblance caused him to quickly pass out again. This caused a relieved sigh to be heard across the room. However, this was one of many attempts by Azura to get up after they were brought in a few days ago. All his attempts did was keep him unconscious and unable to heal as fast as he could.

After a few hours, the two slowly woke up. This time the screen divider between the two rooms was moved, allowing the couple to see each other. The two tried to stand, but their injuries and the resulting pain prevented them. Zwei woke up soon after and happily barked at them, wagging his little tail wildly. Soon an old man with a long thin beard and a simple country kimono walked in with a walking stick.

"I am glad to see the two of you are awake. I am Fuga Arago, daymio of the Fuga family. I speak for my clan in deep regret at causing you two so much distress over the past few days." He said with a bow

"We are deeply sorry for scorning your hospitality Fuga-sama." Azura replied with a bow

"No offense, but we've never heard of the Fuga family…" Yang said with trepidation

"Few do. We don't take sides between the Wei and Wakano. Our isolation is cause of the damage caused to our people by the War of the Slaughtered. Long ago we were part of a much larger clan but be are all that remain." He explained, and despite trying to hold it in, extreme sadness and shame was leaking out of his façade

"I'm sorry to hear that Fuga-sama. Still we must thank you for your families hospitality. Without it, we would likely be dead." Azura said, trying to steer away from this to preserve the man's honor

"What do you about the rotten vale?" Yang asked Arago

"A god forsaken subterranean realm where monsters go to die. What creatures live there are among the most aggressive, cruel and sickening creatures on this world. I am amazed you escaped that place as well as you did. Most never return." Arago replied solemnly

"We were attacked by a large red dog monster. Thankfully we were able to kill it. Do you know anything about that?" Azura said, looking at Yang with a smile

"There is only one monster that is like that. It is called Odogaron, the cruel claw wyvern. An aggressive reptilian predator that stalks the rotten vale, and occasionally above ground, for any prey it can sink its teeth into. To kill one of those, you three are quite exceptional in your abilities." Arago explained, clearly impressed by their accomplishment

"Thank you Arago-sama. Though you should be congratulating Yang. She did the real work of killing it. Zwei and I just distracted it." Azura said humbly

"Stop it Azura. You were critical to beating it." Yang scolded him

"Do not fight over such petty things young ones. Get some rest. Dinner will be brought to you later. Once you have recovered, we will give you replacement supplies so you can continue your journey." Arago said as he turned

"Your hospitality and kindness know no bounds." Azura answered with a bow

"In this world, kindness is a rare commodity, and one I feel that is sorely needed." He said before leaving

After a few hour nap and dinner, the three could walk around the garden to help their bodies get used to activity. This cycle of rest, eating and activity continued over the next few days. Yang and Zwei were making very quick recoveries, and nearly fully healed. Azura however was healing far slower, despite getting the same food, amount of rest, and activity. This disparity confused even the best healers, but Azura thought he knew why. This was his punishment for his failures by the kami and his ancestors, and he will endure it.

Days went on to about a week, and Azura was still in no condition to travel. The fungal infections were fighting everything the healers tried against them tooth and nail. It even began to spread across his body and reopen wounds they had sealed. The trio learned that the Rotten Vale produced very hardy and tough organisms, and this was proof of that. However, one day on a walk in the garden, Azura overheard some people talking about something that was far dangerous.

"For the last time, Odogaron are not black, and they definitely don't use black energy to attack you. You were just scared and are misremembering things." A samurai said to a peasant

"No, my lord I swear to you its real. This Odogaron was black as night, savage beyond compare, and wielded black and red energies as it tried to attack. When it ate my sheep, it grew more ferocious and deadly! It turned stark raving mad, truly berserk I tell you." A young peasant man said hysterically, pale as a ghost from whatever he saw

"How much sake did you drink before you went out into the field peasant?" the second samurai asked, like his companion not being convinced by what he was saying

"Not a drop my lord! I have no reason to lie about such a thing!" the peasant said as he got on his hands and knees as he begged for help

"I think he's telling the true. No self-respecting man would act like he is if he wasn't terrified for his life." Azura said, slowly walking up

"But Odogaron aren't like how this peasant says. He must have saw it in the middle of the night." The first samurai said, still unconvinced

"When did you see this creature?" Azura asked

"In the middle of the day my lord, at high noon." The peasant said weakly, trying his best, but failing to hold back tears

"I think Arago-sama needs to hear this. If a new kind of Odogaron is prowling around, and one anything close to like what this man speaks of, then that's going to be a problem." Azura said sternly, and finally the samurai nodded, taking the peasant to their lord

Soon nearly the entire family here packed into the main court. Despite the immense pressure and attention, the peasant told his story to his daymio. Arago listened intently and took in every word. Many took the view of the two samurai; this was the ramblings of a man who was intoxicated and saw a normal Odogaron. Arago stopped the murmurs with the raise of a hand.

"This is serious business. Double all patrols and keep your eyes out. This matter will be taken seriously. A subspecies of Odogaron unknown to us is no laughing matter." Arago said sternly

Soon the samurai in attendance nodded and got to work. The rest began to file out as the potential news sunk in. Odogaron was already a fast, aggressive and terrifying creature. The knowledge a more aggressive, powerful and overall dangerous version of this existed made the courtiers and healers blood run cold. The samurai weren't afraid, but trepidation ran through their ranks. Azura however saw this as a chance to turn his fortunes around. When Yang heard this, she wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea.

"You want to do what!?" Yang yelled

"I'm going to try and take the beast on." Azura said

"You are in no condition to fight! You can barely stand for 30 minutes at a time. How are you going to fight something like that in this state?" Yang asked

"I'm going to use my semblance to beat it." Azura replied

"Your semblance is extremely taxing! You could kill yourself!" Yang yelled in horror

"A samurai does not fear death. Yang I need this. My honor is tarnished, and I need something to start to bring me back." Azura said desperately

"Promise me you will come out of it alive." Yang demanded sadly

"I promise Yang. For you, Zwei and Ruby." Azura answered, before pulling her into a hug

It didn't take long for this mystery subspecies to show its ugly head. That night a patrol was attacked and yelled for reinforcements. Azura ran behind the reinforcements and was shocked at what he saw. The creature had jet black skin unlike the red of its parent species. From its mouth came a strange black and red haze as it held a piece of an animal it killed in its mouth. The final main difference was its large set of claws were serrated like a saw blade.

"Holy shit the peasant was right!" A young samurai yelled in shock

"That's not a good thing! Archers bring it down!" An older samurai snapped

A line of 10 samurai archers lined up, took aim, and let loose a volley at the monster. While the arrows dug into the monsters hide and flesh, it did little damage. The monster then rushed forward, smashing the line aside or stomping them into the damp ground. Azura moved up and gripped his katana, ready for a strike. The fanged wyvern turned to him and howled, then charged all the same. As soon as it got close, Azura sidestepped and delivered a, iajutsu strike across the left side of its neck

Using the momentum of the creature to his advantage, the blade bit into its neck, and a trickle of blood began to ooze out of the cut. At this the creature ate the chunk of meat carried in its mouth, and like the peasant said began to change. It let out a monstrous roar and began to attack with berserk fury. Azura was forced to activate his semblance to gain the speed required to dodge its attacks. Bites, stomps, slashes and tail swipes all were thrown at Azura, but he was able to dodge most. However, a powerful tail swipe sent him back first hard into a oak tree.

"Azura!" Yang yelled as she rushed onto the scene just in time to see this

"Yang get out of here!" Azura yelled back in pain as he tried to stand up

Without thinking Yang rushed in to attack the monster. However, in its berserk and heightened state, it smashed Yang aside with a powerful swipe of its front paws. Yang was sent flying through a thick oak tree, smashing it to splinters, and the concussive force overloaded her aura and knocked her out. Azura watched in horror, but then rage began to swell inside him. Rage beyond anything he had ever felt.

He then stood up full and put more power into his semblance. His semblance progressed through stages, each one making him stronger and faster, but also further taxing him as well. It was a real risk to do this in his state, but he didn't care. If he was going to die, then he was going to bring that monster with him for what it did to yang. He let out a roar of challenge, and the monster roared back in acceptance.

The two charged with frightening speed, slamming into each other with terrifying force. The two locked front hands and began to push, trying to demonstrate their strength. Both pushed with all there might, but neither budged. Azura roared in pain and anger as he activated his highest stage, stage three. He didn't know if it could go higher, but it was all he had. He had to end the fight quick, or he would go down.

"Time to die you overgrown hell spawn!" Azura roared and using his enhanced strength began to push the monster back

The monster tried to push back to stop Azura's advance, but Azura pressed on. He then pushed the monster onto its hind legs. Then with a bust of frightening speed and power he shoulders tackled the monster through a oak tree. This sent the monster skidding back and tearing into its back badly. It got up and shook itself off, though clearly in pain, and charged again.

Azura was ready and stood his ground. He caught the monsters jaw in his arms and used the momentum to get lift the entire monster over his shoulders. The other samurai stood in in awe at this feat of strength. At this moment Yang slowly woke and saw this. Fear for Azura's safety flooded her body as she stood. But she knew now he needed support to win, not doubt.

"Bring it down Azura! You got this! Turn that demon dog into bits!" Yang yelled at her man

Azura smiled as he barely held the heavy struggling animal. He then swung the monster down hard onto the ground over his back. The force stunned the monster as it flopped and struggled on the ground as Azura grabbed its jaws. Soon the monster recovered and stood, trying to bite down on the samurai. Azura strained as his body fought him as much as the monster from the strain. All his sealed cuts began bursting open and blood flowing out as he forcibly began opening the monsters jaw.

The monster poured ever ounce of power it could into its bite. It's powerful jaws could crush the bones of the largest monsters, and its thick teeth were perfect to withstand the forces needed to smash through bone. But in this moment it wasn't enough. Azura shifted his footing and with one finally mighty motion forcibly swung the monsters jaws open, breaking them horribly. Then in a single motion grabbed his wakizashi and stabbed it right through the monsters eye to the hilt. The two laid there, but finally the monster from exertion and sheer trauma breathed its last. The samurai stood shocked as Yang rushed over.

"Azura! Azura speak to me!" Yang said she held him, shaking him

"Yang… Thank you…" Azura said weakly, barely able to stay awake

"For believing in me… when I didn't… Thank you." Azura said as he used the last ounce of strength to kiss her cheek before passing out in her arms

Yang began to cry as Azura laid bleeding in her arms, barely breathing. Healers rushed over and began to work on him immediately to stabilize him However before they took him away for further healing Yang notice something about Azura. As he laid there, he had a smile. Seeing this, Yang smiled as well as she wiped away the tears, knowing he was on the path finally to redemption.

**Another day, another monster dead through a lot of effort. Anyways next time we are back with the now group of four as they now try to learn how to deal with each other. Well I should say Cao and Testuo dealing with each other. I thank everyone who has read, followed and or favorited this story for your support, and I'm surprised this story has done as well as it has. See you all next time.**


	16. Flaring tensions and bruised egos

Flaring tensions and bruised egos

I don't own any copyrighted material, except my own OC's: anyone else's OC's will be acknowledged in their introduction chapter

The now party of four had a good few days of travel. The sun shone, the costal breeze blew cool air, and no problems were put in their way to slow them down. Despite all this tensions were flaring between the two Ronin. Unfortunately, Ruby and Velvet couldn't do much to dissuade their sword carrying compatriots. Thankfully no insults upon the two's honor were spoken, or blades crossing in a fitful rage. What the party was running into was a complete impasse of beliefs and motivations.

"Get off the roof of the wagon Testuo!" Cao yelled, turning away from the reins as he looked back

"I am checking for threats!" Testuo shot back, his teeth showing from the growl like gesture

"We haven't had any attack us in days! We are fine!" Cao yelled

"Oh boy here we go again." Ruby sighed from the shotgun seat

"Are they at it again?" Velvet asked from inside the wagon

"Unfortunately." Ruby sighed out

As they began to work together, Cao and Testuo's personality differences quickly became the leading cause of fights. Testuo, though not a talker, strove to protect the innocent and the group with the utmost vigor, and at all costs. Cao however was concerned only with getting them to the Daidoji lands as fast as humanly possible. The longer they took the more likely something would happen to his cargo. While Testuo's protective behavior was good for keeping them and the cargo safe, Cao still saw it to potentially slow them down.

"Get off the roof and stop putting drag on this thing!" Cao said to him sternly

"You may have beat me earlier, but that does not mean your higher rank! Why do you care about drag on the wagon?" Testuo asked

"One its my wagon, and two I'm in a hurry!" Cao yelled

The stoic Ronin merely scoffed at his peer as he defiantly sat onto of the wagons rafters. Cao gritted his teeth at his defiance but knew he couldn't do much about it. The two girls shook their heads at this childish display between the two. The day dragged itself to sundown when they finally stopped at a roadside in. The 4 sat down for a dinner, but the two Ronin grew to the point of not acknowledging each other.

"Seriously? Your going to do this now?" Ruby asked the two Ronin

"I don't know what your talking about Ruby." Cao said as he sipped a bit of sake

"You're not going to talk or even acknowledge each other?" Ruby asked

"He knows what he did." The two said in perfect unison, but the act snapped the two out of their funk temporarily

"Testuo your better than this. Surely talking this out is more beneficial than fighting all the time." Velvet said

"It's not that I don't want to talk, its that talking would not solve anything in this situation. Cao has made up his mind on some far-flung goal that will only benefit himself." Testuo answered

"At least I have a goal. All you ever do is try to deal with other people's problems when you're not wanted." Cao said without looking at him

"And how can you stand to see innocent people harmed by bandits, monsters and Grimm? Its your obligation as a samurai to help these people. All you care about is yourself." Testuo replied, venom practically dripping from his mouth at the final part

"We are Ronin! We have no masters! We have no obligations but to ourselves and our survival! If you stopped living in a fantasy world and realized that, you'd have turned your life around already!" Cao roared, slamming the sake glass onto the table with force

"We are Samurai. We still follow the Code of Bushido! You stoop so low as to do commerce! Do you have no shame?" Testuo yelled out the question

"Shame? You speak to me of shame? I can at least talk to Ruby whenever I want. You can't hardly speak to the people you save, let alone Velvet. I at least can keep myself busy and alive. I have a job. I help people by providing them resources they can use to survive!" Cao shot back, the two soon standing

Miraculously the two decided against another fight, and both stormed off to their rooms instead. A relieved sigh from the two girls became audible, but a nervous tension creeped into their bones. They may have stayed their blades this time, but odds are the next time things could get bad. Iajutsu duels were a very ordered and serious affairs. No armor was allowed and typically the first one to strike was the victor. It was very rare in a contest of honor for the loser to survive. The idea of the woman seeing one of them cut down the other in cold blood was horrifying, and they needed to act.

After the two women at their dinner, they each took their partners meals with them back to their rooms. For convenience they got rooms that were across the hall from each other. Ruby opened and say Cao counting coin and writing things in his record books. He was so focused he didn't even hear her or notice her entering the room. Only when she put the plates on his desk did he look up from his books. However, he then went back to writing and counting with a casual indifference.

"Cao you need to eat." Ruby said bluntly

"I'm not hungry." Cao simply replied

"You haven't eaten hardly anything all day." Ruby answered to him

"So?" Cao said bluntly

"So? You never miss a meal. You complain if you don't get food. Now you're not hungry? You and your honor." Ruby said with a shake of the head

"Do not speak like that to me." He said, standing up instantly

"You could have told Testuo to leave when he offered, you have no one to blame but yourself. So, don't act like that!" Ruby yelled

"How about you stay out of this!" Cao yelled back

"Its hard when I'm with you guys 24/7! I cannot stay out of this any longer. Grow up already and either kick him out or deal with him!" Ruby said, and Cao stayed silent

Ruby then in a huff turned around and walked out the door, slamming it hard behind her. Cao sighed and ran his fingers through his thick hair, wondering what to do next. Would he have to swallow his pride and take his peers behavior on the face? It was a hard pill to swallow, but of the three options it might prove the best. He sighed and sat down back at the desk, going back to his work. The plate of food sat there, for now after the fight Cao didn't have an appetite anymore.

As Ruby stormed out to the main hall, Velvet entered her room. Testuo was meditating in the middle of the room as she entered. Seeing this made her not want to confront him. However, she knew she had to and stepped towards him. Though her footsteps were naturally very quiet, the trained samurai was able to pick up on her movements. His body slowly moved out of its meditation stance, and he then opened his eyes.

"Hello Velvet. I'm sorry for my sudden departure. I had to go and clear my mind." Testuo said calmly, though he still held his body tense

"Testuo-san, is it really worth fighting Cao at this moment? We are all on the same side." Velvet said as she sat next to him on the floor

"The only side that man is on is his own side." Testuo said, looking away from Velvet to avoid looking into her eyes

"He simply wants to reach the Daidoji lands as fast as possible. Ruby told me that is his motivation." Velvet replied, trying to look around to see his face

"Have you ever stopped to wonder why he wants that so badly. He is a merchant, an unclean and dishonorable profession for a samurai. He has bad intention's Velvet; I just know it." He replied, unable to look at her in this argument

"How do you know so certainly? He clearly has some humility. He spared you in your duel. Also, he has done everything possible to keep Ruby safe. She's told me of the times he's come to save her for no gain for himself. No one is perfect, but Cao does have his good points." Velvet told him

"I will not impugn the honor of Ms. Rose, but I still don't trust that man. But I thank you for telling me this information. I… I need time to think about it." He said, his voice hitching a bit as if it hurt him to have to speak like this to her

"Of course, Testuo-san." She said with a bow and then left the room

Testuo looked up to see his food left in front of him. He sighed and looked down, not liking that he spoke like that to Velvet. He didn't want to believe what she said, but he also didn't want to dishonor her or Ruby. They didn't do anything wrong here, it was Cao he had the problem with. At that he let out a long deep sigh and tried to return to meditating. The two women returned to their table after their conversations and sighed In their eyes getting nowhere.

"This is hopeless." Ruby said mournfully

"They are samurai. Honor to them is everything, and to give ground on anything is sign of weakness. Though I will concede the 7 fortunes are not in our favor." She replied

This melancholy mood was broken up by the sound of fighting and chaos outside. Soon however the reason for this commotion was found out. Soon several masked individuals wearing jet black armor burst into the tavern. Several people questioned them and tried to kick them out, but they were easily thrown to the ground by the powerful men. They then looked at Ruby and Velvet, and then jumped upon them like a tiger upon a deer. They bound their hands and foot before gagging them. Before they could try to struggle away bags were put on their heads and the strangers rushed out. By the time Cao and Testuo came down they were already gone.

"What happened?" Testuo asked the bartender

"Several masked samurai walked in and kidnapped two women…" the Bartender replied in fear

"Which women?" Cao asked, fearful of the answer

"A female rabbit faunus and a black- and red-haired woman…" He answered

"Ruby and Velvet…" The two men said in unison, and looked at each other

"If we didn't fight then this never would have happened." Testuo said

"Agreed. But now is not the time for us to argue." Cao said in agreement

"Now is the time to act. We have to hunt them down." Testuo replied with a nod

"First time you've had a good idea all trip." Cao said with a smirk

"First time I've see you care about other people." Testuo replied with a smirk of his own

"Under the right circumstances yes. Now let's go kill us some masked samurai." Cao said, gripping his katana at his side

"For our honor, and the safety of our companions." Testuo replied with a nod as he gripped his katana

The two asked witness's what way the men went, and they pointed to a direction towards some hills west of town. The two men steeled themselves and ran off into the wood after them. Each had a determined face, and a will to fight to save those they cared about. Even as what looked like certain death stared them in the face. For that is the Code of the Bushido, and the way of the samurai.

** I am not going to keep doing two part events like this, but if I did one for Azura and Yang, then I had to do it for our group of four. Next time we see who these mysterious masked individuals are, and why do they want Velvet and Ruby so badly? Stay tuned and find out next time. I can't thank enough for all of you reading, and I hope you have a good day.**


	17. Lone wolves vs a den of tigers

Lone wolves vs a den of tigers

I don't own any copyrighted material, except my own OC's: anyone else's OC's will be acknowledged in their introduction chapter

A cave two miles away from the village

The black clad armored men rushed into the cave as two standing at the mouth closed two heavy doors behind them and locked them into place. Despite the girls best efforts to struggle out of their grasp, it was no use. Whoever these men were, they were in their prime, and more than capable to hold on to them. Then then felt them roughly drop them onto their asses on the stony floor. As the two winced in pain the bags were roughly ripped off their heads.

"Good job men. You got the one we needed. The faunus was extra." An old and bearded man with a damaged left eye said as he walked out of the shadows with a cane

"Who are you? What the hell is going on and why did you kidnap us!" Ruby yelled angerly

"Do you really think I will tell you that? You don't survive long in this business if you make rookie mistakes like that." The man said, pacing back and forth in front of them

"P-please let us go… we have done nothing to you…" Velvet plead meekly

"You are right, you have done nothing to us. However, for what we require you for, our relations is not going to affect a thing. Do not worry ladies, you will not be harmed and will be well treated. We require you alive and well. Men, put them in their cells, and try not to rough them up too much." The old man said as two masked men grabbed the two girls

As the two were dragged away, Ruby tried to fight back. Despite this the men dragged them in and gently put them in their cells After that they cut them free of their bonds, then exited and closed the doors behind them. When Ruby tried to move the locked door, she found it impossible. These were thick iron doors with a small barred window to look into the hall. She sighed and looked around the room, and it was surprisingly well formed. The well carved walls and floors in addition to the door indicated that they had operated in this cave for a long time.

"Velvet! Where are you!?" Ruby yelled, and her voice echoed through the hall

"I'm over here Ruby!" Velvet replied, having been put in the cell directly across from her

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Ruby asked with concern

"I'm fine. What are we going to do?" Velvet asked, fear tinging her shy voice

"I don't know Velvet. I really don't know" Ruby said solemnly

Meanwhile with Cao and Tetsuo

The two Ronin rushed up a small well used trail, hot on the trail. Sweat formed beads and dripped off their heads under the exertion. By the time they arrived at the entrance of the cave, they already were feeling the burn. The two hide behind some bushes and observed their opposition, not wanting to jump in too fast and cause problems. Two fully equipped guards in black unmarked armor stood in front of a large reinforce door they would not be able to break.

"Time to jump them and take the key." Cao whispered

"That isn't honorable." Tetsuo answered quietly

"Ruby and Velvet are captured by an unknown force and your first concern is to the most honorable action? These scum deserve no honor." Cao growled

"This one time I will agree to your dishonorable ways. But if you speak of this to anyone, I will kill you." Tetsuo sighed as he relented

"Deal." Cao said, not questioning his threat in the slightest

With a nod the two readied themselves to charge. Then with the sudden speed and force of a strong wind they burst from the bushes, shoulder charging the two guards and slamming them hard into the door. The sudden force nearly knocked the breath from their lungs and caught the two completely by surprise. The two then reached for their katana's, but that gave the guards just enough time to recompose themselves. The two guards pushed them off and in one quick motion drew their blades.

"These guys are good." Cao said in surprise

"So much for you dishonorable plan." Tetsuo shot at him

"Jab at them, not me! We are on the same side this time!" Cao yelled

The two Ronin then drew their own blades, and then two dueling pairs formed. Tetsuo looked over to see Cao's eye's turn full black, and he smiles. Then with surprising precision he began to perfectly parry and counterattack each of his opponents strikes. After a few exchanges like that Cao went on the offensive and swung at weird and unorthodox angles and directions. This approach did produce results quickly as the guard was unable to guard properly and began taking cuts his armor couldn't properly protect against. Cao somehow was able to angle his strikes where they slipped between the folds of the armor.

Tetsuo then activated his semblance and let his opponent come to him. The guard tried an iajutsu strike, but Tetsuo easily dodged with his faster reaction speed. Soon after the guard began to attack in a very traditional and standard style. This cause Tetsuo to raise an eyebrow as he dodged and counterattacked. Simple bandits or thugs don't have large reinforce doors, samurai armor, or fight in a way only a samurai school could teach. Even Ronin didn't have the resources required for all of this. Whoever they were fighting had to be connected to a clan in some way.

"Can you hurry up and kill him Cao! Now is not the time for this fancy stuff!" Tetsuo said as he slashed up the arm of the guard

"If your master's methods were so much better, then why have I cut mine more and in less time?" Cao replied as he parried an overhead slash

"Don't you dare besmirch his name in this moment!" Tetsuo roared as the sudden burst of anger allowed him to cut the arm off of his guard

"Coming from a Ronin who got kicked out of his clan? That's a lot of loyalty coming from someone who failed his clan!" Cao shot back, using the confusion to then cut out the throat of his opponent

The two squared off against each other as the guard was reeling cause of his lost arm. However, when he tried to use this moment to attack the two, both the Ronin swung for his neck and simultaneously cut his head off. The two then swung hard at each other, locking blades as they tried to dislodge the other from his position. When that didn't work the two then swung wildly at each other in anger, and yet neither was able to land a blow. Finally, the two stopped and fell face first into the dirt in exhaustion.

"Fuck you." The two said in unison as they panted on the ground

Inside the cave, a large meeting room

The old man Ruby and Velvet met sat at the head of a 6-person table. The remaining five were already seated, each wearing jet black kimono's with no trim or mons. Everyone had a mask of various kinds over their head. On the table was the only indication of their allegiance, the roaring head of a tiger, the symbol of the Sotora Clan.

"Master Zuri, operations have continued on as per your orders. However, the usual suspects have been hindering our efforts to ramp up for war." A woman at the end of the table said

"To think one of the most powerful military clans in the Wakano Covenant could have so many pacifists. It is truly disgraceful and a sin against our ancestors." Old man Zuri replied

"We need to act against them in a more direct manner. We cannot keep kidnapping their loved ones and blackmailing them. If we killed some of them, then the others would back down." A younger member said

"A Sotora does not back down from seeing those he cares about killed. All that does is rile him up and makes him a far greater opponent. We would be hindering ourselves further by doing that. They will die as martyrs and only strengthen their cause." Zuri answered calmly and simply

"Forgive me master. I did not think of the consequences." The young samurai replied

"With experience comes wisdom. You will understand these things in time. To close this meeting, everyone will continue their operations as scheduled. If anything is holding you back, eliminate the problem. This is for our clans ancestral honor and any cost is worth paying." Zuri said as he stood

The other samurai stood, bowed and then left in a single file line. When the all left he smiled to himself. By surrendering to peace to end the war of the slaughtered, in his eyes the Sotora became weak. They viewed the Wei with fear and anxiety, not anger and hatred. They worried about taxes and proper marriages over battles and duels. The Sotora's were made for war, and if he had his way, he would ensure war would return to the region. To finally annihilate the Wei off the map.

Outside the Cave

After regaining their strength, the two argued till they were blue in the face and called another truce. Continuing to argue, even if justified, was not helpful. Who knows what they were doing to the girls inside that cave? However first they had to get in. The guards had no key and there was no lock or handle on the outside. They attempted to cut the hinges with their swords, but to no avail.

"Looks like we will have to think outside the box." Cao said

"Goodie." Tetsuo sighed

"I imagine there's a secret entrance. Usually shadowy organizations have those for supplies, stealth and escapes." Cao said

"Of course, you would know that." Tetsuo answered snarkly

"At least one of us does. Now get looking and keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary." Cao ordered, and the two got to work

The search was long and difficult to say the least. Tetsuo wasn't used to this kind of action and the rock face looked like any rock face he's seen. All the progress he really made was grumbling about Cao's dishonorable tactics more and more. Cao however faired better, and his eagle eyes found a point of rocks with a small faint outline of a door. He then looked around for a switch, till he finally found it after accidently pulling on an outward jutting rock.

"Found it." Cao said to his companion in a hushed tone

"Took you long enough." Tetsuo said as he came over to Cao's position

"Just keep quiet. We don't want to make it easier for them to defend this place." Cao said and walked into the tunnel

The tunnel was only slightly higher than the height of a normal man, and only slightly wider as well. Despite this it was smooth and well made in every way. It also was pitch black, forcing the two to move slowly. After 15 agonizing minutes, they finally found the other side which lead into a small supply room. The two rushed out and quickly killed the workmen and guards in the room. Whether they caused enough noise to alert anyone was unknown to them.

"So now where do we go? We have no idea where they are?" Cao asked

"We can always check for a map." Tetsuo replied bluntly

"I highly doubt they would have a map lying conveniently around for us to find." Cao said skeptically as he began to search the bodies and the room

Despite their best efforts, no such map was able to be found. Knowing the longer they stayed in the room, the more likely they would be caught, they decided to move on. They slowly opened the door, and each looked down their side of the hall. When no one was seen, they then took a right and began to quietly walk throughout the place. Quickly they found the place was quite large, and the many turns and rooms were more like a labyrinth than a base.

"How big is this place?" Cao whispered

"I don't know, but they must have been in here for ages for it to be this big and this well built." Tetsuo answered quietly

After several hours of blundering, sneaking and avoiding people, they finally found something promising. A large reinforced door with cage lines in the center lay before them, line ones you'd find in a jail. They snuck up to it and slowly and gently opened it. When the looked in they found row upon row of jail cells, many filled with prisoners of various kinds. A guard lay asleep near the door on a chair, next to a caged off lever.

"Looks like they have a open all cells switch." Cao muttered

"How do you know that? You know what never mind, I really don't want to know." Tetsuo whispered back

"Now we kill him and cause a jail break. That should cause a nice distraction." Cao whispered and snuck up to the guy, pulling out a tanto

The guard stood no chance as Cao quickly pulled his head back and slit his throat. After a bit of searching he found a set of keys. It took Cao ten minutes to try all of the many keys on the ring till finally he found the right one. After the cage unlocked, he lifted it up and pulled the lever. All the cells doors then suddenly opened, and all the prisoners were confused at first. After that however there was a mad dash for the door. Tetsuo and Cao moved out of the way as alarms began going off and chaos began to happen across the cave.

"Let's go." Cao said

"Lets." Tetsuo replied with a nod and they rushed deeper into the jail

"Cao? Tetsuo?" A female voice called from the back of the jail

"I know who that is!" Cao said as they rushed and found the two women

"Tetsuo!" Velvet yelled in joy as she rushed up and hugged the Ronin

"I'm here Velvet. No one will harm you now." Tetsuo answered with a blush across his face

"Let's get out of here. Those prisoners will not distract them forever." Cao said, and the group rushed out

The group ran as fast as they could towards the supply room and the tunnel. After reaching it they closed the door and locked it behind them. They then rushed through the dark tunnel as fast as possible and out into the woods. To speed things up the Ronin grabbed their female companions and threw them over their shoulders to move faster. As they rushed off Zuri stood atop the rockface and watched them escape.

"Should we pursue them mi lord?" A samurai guard asked from behind him

"Let them go. We have other options to blackmail Azolum with. Ones that will be far easier and more effective." Zuri replied

"Then what are your orders master?" the guard asked confused

"Find Azura Sotora and bring him to me." Zuri replied as he watched the group disappear into the thick woods, hopefully to safety

** Alright enough two parters for now. Still now with this group of black clad villians, both parties journeys are going to get far more dangerous. Next time we are back with Yang and Azura as they try to make up for lost time in the worst way possible. I hope you all have a good day and see you next time.**


	18. If at first you don't succeed, fail

If at first you don't succeed, fail and fail again

I don't own any copyrighted material, except my own OC's: anyone else's OC's will be acknowledged in their introduction chapter

5 miles north of the Fuga Family lands

After staying for a few more days, the two had to leave the company of the Fuga family to prevent them loosing too much ground to Cao and Ruby. Despite this, Azura had yet to heal fully and would as a result have to move at a slower pace. Lord Fuga-sama, in a act of hospitality and charity gave them a large and strong horse to carry them and their things. After saddling up, Yang controlling the reigns while Azura held her waist, they were off. The ever happy and chipper Zwei bounced and waddled alongside them as they went.

"It never ceases to amaze me that despite all the shit we've been through, Zwei can still be so happy." Azura said as he looked down at the corgi

"It's nice though. No matter how bad things get, we always have Zwei." Yang said with a smile

"Very true. Very true." Azura said with a chuckle

The two continued all day, making good progress due to the endurance of their horse. Recognizing their needs, Fuga-sama provided them with a draft horse. They needed to cover as much ground as possible, and a warhorse would not have the endurance. This due to the fact that their breeding had to compromise endurance for speed. By the time they stopped, the horse was fairly tired, but not exhausted. The same couldn't be said for Zwei, who collapsed and went to a deep sleep as soon as they stopped.

"He might always happy, but I don't think that translates to unlimited energy." Azura said with a sigh

"He has tiny legs. What do you expect? Its not all bad though. He can ride on the horse tomorrow till he's better." Yang said as she got off the horse

"Let's hope he can eat. He'll need it." Azura said as he slowly got off the horse as well

Soon the two began to collect wood for a fire. Due to his injuries, Azura slowly helped out Yang to the best of his ability. After that Azura picked up Zwei and held him in his arms, rubbing the corgi's belly. Despite sleeping, Zwei wagged his tail happily from that. Yang and Azura smiled as Yang got out of the cooking equipment. Then she began to work on the fire. As they waited for their fire to start in the fading light, they didn't notice someone in black unmarked armor watching them. Then the mysterious stranger left as soon as they came, satisfied on what they saw.

"I'm going to use the last bit of food we had before went into the rotten vale. We can't let it get spoiled." Yang said as she took out the cloth wrapped containers

"What is it exactly?" Azura asked as he continue to cuddle with Zwei

"Some noodles, dried meat, and some dried herbs. Thankfully our new supplies are fresh and should last us longer than our initial supplies." Yang explained

"Fuga-sama's hospitality knows no limits it seems." Azura said with a smile

Meanwhile in the unknown cave

Zuri sat on a tatami mat sipping when the black clad spy entered his chamber and bowed before him. The old man looked up from his tea and set the cup down gently. After a bit of silence, the old master finally spoke.

"Report." Was all he said

"I had found Azura Sotora and his traveling companion north of the Fuga Family lands. What is your orders master?" The spy asked

"Take a party and capture them. Avoid injury if all possible." Zuri replied, putting his hands on his knees

"Yes Zuri-sama." The spy bowed respectfully, and went off to arrange the required group

"Azolum, your days as a thorn in my side are soon at a end. Either this day, or the near future." Zuri muttered to himself as silence surrounded him in his chamber

Later that night at Azura and Yang's Location

The two sat by the fire, basking in its cozy glow slowly eating. Zwei after a while finally woke up and eat his food equally slowly, too tired from the day to go much faster. Neither companion spoke much, not finding it necessary. A cool breeze blew through, both chilling their bones and making enough noise to mask any soft sounds the forest could make. This gave the spy's group a advantage, and to further their stealthy endeavors they came from the downwind side of the camp.

"Alright. Flank them and get the girl. And her little dog too. That way we can make Azura give up without a fight. He would never risk harm to his companion." The spy said softly to the other 4 members of his group

"Are you sure that's going to work? I've heard that he gets quite angry when someone…" One of the party tried to say, but was cut off

"He's injured. He can't fight as well as normal. Now shut up and follow my orders. Or you can explain to Zuri-sama why you chickened out." The spy threatened, causing the meek member to nod and proceed as planned

Soon the other 4 broke into two groups of two and began to flank the party. Due to being down wind, it prevented Zwei from smelling them, and the wind prevented him from hearing them well. The leader stayed in place to keep an eye on things. Once the two groups were in position, the spy gave the signal to jump. The two closest to Yang and in a flash of motion and black blur's in the orange light of the setting sun, Yang was violently pulled back in a quick motion.

"Yang!" Azura yelled as he stood up, Zwei snapping to attention and charged after his master

"Get him now!" The other two yelled as they jumped out

"Wait you fools!" the spy yelled but it was too late

The two charged out at Azura with Katana's readied. Azura turned around and brandished his own sword. What resulted is a two versus one sword fight that put Azura on the defensive. However, he quickly realized he had to end this quickly and activated his semblance. This was despite the fact he knew it would put a unnecessary strain on his body. Soon a visible aura of energy surrounded, and he swung horizontally, knocking the two's swords out of their hands. This surprised the two immensely.

"They didn't tell us he could do that!" One of them yelled

"Fuck this!" The other said before Azura cut through his armor with ease due to his enhanced strength

The remaining one tried to use Jijutsu against his opponent, but when he threw the first punch Azura cut his arm off the elbow, followed by a swift decapitating strike. Their unmarked armor however prevented Azura from realizing who they were with, and he simply thought they were Ronin turned bandits. He then turned as he heard Zwei's barks and growls in the distance. Using his enhanced speed, he rushed off to help his girlfriend and her dog.

"Yang can you hear me!" Azura yelled, but Yang gave him no response, causing him great worry and concern

When he finally caught up to them, he saw why she didn't answer. Yang was bound and gagged in chain's, while one of the samurai was fending off the angry corgi. Zwei had his jaws around the sword of the samurai and was trying to pull it out of the samurai's hands. The black clad samurai put everything he had into this fight to try and hold Zwei off. Before Azura could rush him, the other one jumped in front of him.

"Out of the fucking way!" Azura roared

"Not going to happen. Stand down or she gets hurt." The man replied

"You're the only one that's going to get hurt!" Azura yelled and charged

Azura through an enhanced strength punch at the samurai, buckling the chest armor and sending him flying into a tree. This allowed him to turn his attention to the one on Zwei. He moved swiftly forward, and while he was distracted get a clean decapitating strike. Azura began to pant as the strain was quickly catching up with him due to his use of his semblance. Undaunted he gripped the lock on Yang's chains and broke it.

"Behind you!" Yang yelled as soon as the gag was off, and the other samurai got Azura in a chokehold

"Got you!" The samurai said as he put every ounce of strength into his arm to choke him

Azura slams his elbow hard into his chest, forcing the samurai off him. He then grabs him and slams him over his shoulder into the dirt. Grabbing his sword, he thrust his sword into the attackers head as hard as he cut, piercing his weakened aura, mempo mask, and skull. The blow killed him instantly. He then deactivated his semblance and collapsed onto the ground. Sweat poured off him and veins bulged across his body, trying to pump oxygen throughout his exhausted body desperately. Yang rushed over to him and held him in her arms.

"Azura you shouldn't have done that. You're not fully healed. You've probably delayed your recover…" Yang said in a concerned tone, Zwei waddling up to them equally concerned

"I can't let you get hurt or kidnapped. I'd rather die than have that happen." Azura said quietly as he panted

"Come on, lets get you back to the camp. You need to rest." Yang said with a sigh and picked him up bridal style

"Thank you Yang." Azura muttered before drifting to sleep

Later at the unknown cave

The spy slowly and dreadfully walked through the cave. He left as soon as he saw Azura kill the two sent to capture him. He was underequipped to deal with his semblance and knew it was a failure. However, despite his organizations shady nature and lack of honor, they still have some standards. He slowly opened the door to Zuri's chamber. Again, like last time he was sitting on a tatami mat sipping tea.

"You have failed." Zuri said calmly and bluntly

"Yes master." The spy said, bowing his head in respect to his master, and acknowledgement of his failure

"Then you know what you must do to absolve yourself of said failure." Zuri answered

"Yes master." He said solemnly, and deactivated his aura

Slowly he gripped the hilt of his wakizashi. Then with some trepidation he pulled the small curved blade out of its sheath. The spy took off his chest armor and dropped it to the ground, with a level of disdain for its presence. Gripping it with two hands he held the blade out in front of him. With one finally breath he plunged the blade hard into his stomach and as far as it would go. Part of the blade stuck out from behind him as he slumped to the ground and bleed out. All in the uncaring and calm presence of Zuri, who hardly payed attention to the grisly act in front of him.

"I guess we will have to try again with different tactics." Zuri said calmly, setting his tea down, "This time regardless of the cost."

**Well if you knew anything about samurai, you knew I had to have an act of seppuku in there at some point. Anyways, next time we are back with our group of 4 having to deal with some Oni. And both Cao and Ruby are going to have to deal with something that will change their relationship to each other forever.**


	19. Finally a understanding

Finally a understanding

I don't own any copyrighted material, except my own OC's: anyone else's OC's will be acknowledged in their introduction chapter

Costal road 20 miles from Yasuki lands southern border

The group of 4 continued to snake along the coastal highway as fast as they could maintain. Each mile of road slowly got better and better. With better maintenance, trimmed and cleared trees, and better sightlines, the travel was safer and easier. Everyone slowly got into a better state of mind, even Testuo began to relax and calm his security paranoia. The most dramatic effect was on Cao's mood and demeanor. Every single mile closer he seemed to be more at ease and happier, and even began to smile on a regular basis. For Ruby it was kind of odd to see him like this, but she was happy he finally changed.

"Isn't it a great day today? The sun is shining, the coastal breeze blowing, and we are making good time today." Cao said happily with a smile

"Can we get grumpy and annoyed Cao back? This is actually starting to scare me." Ruby said, scooting away from Cao slightly

"All of you for the past few weeks have complained about my attitude being sour, and now when I actually have a reason to be in a good mood, you guys want me to go back to being sour? There simply are no pleasing you people." Cao said as he whipped the reins to keep the horses moving

"Maybe if you were consistent in your behavior this wouldn't happen." Testuo said bluntly

"Coming from the Ronin who's two emotions are angry and impersonating a block of wood." Cao shot back, and very quickly he could tell he hit a nerve

"That's it! Stop this wagon and we are settling this once and for all!" Testuo roared, 3 veins popping out of his forehead, which is how long Cao reckoned he'd have to live at this rate

"Testuo can you please calm down! We've been delayed enough!" Velvet yelled from the back of the wagon

"This is serious woman!" Testuo yelled back

"No, it is not Testuo! No more fighting! It is not productive, not helpful, and only slows us down. And you know it. Cao is finally in a good mood, please don't ruin that and make it miserable for the rest of us." Velvet explained, causing Testuo to groan and finally back down, though only reluctantly

"Its all in jest Testuo. I know you don't want to go deeper into your past. I understand and I'm in that same boat. Just try to control your anger from now on." Cao said with a smile

"I really want angry Cao back now. Or to somehow meet Yang and Azura around here. Anything but what I'm siting next to right now." Ruby said as she scooted to the other side of the bench

"Why don't you go help Velvet organize the supplies and goods back there?" Cao asked politely

"Good idea." Ruby said and rushed back there, Testuo taking her place on the bench

"Is it really that hard to accept seeing me in a good mood?" Cao asked

"Its mostly Ruby. I could care less." Testuo said as he pulled out a tanto and began to peel a peach

"Just when I think I understand that woman, she throws me for another loop and I'm back to square one." Cao shook his head and sighed

"You really do like her then." The other Ronin said with a slight smile

"Keep it down. I don't want her to hear that." Cao whispered hoarsely

"When did you get attracted to her." Testuo said is a somewhat quieter voice to appease his peer

"When I first met her. It was in a tavern in Beacon. When I saw her… I was floor. I didn't know what to think, but I was speechless. It was something I've never felt for any woman before, and a peasant woman no less. That feeling has never gone away. All it has done is grown, and I don't know what to do." Cao said, his voice becoming sadder and more dejected with each word

"Tell her how you feel." Testuo said bluntly before eating a peach slice

"Coming from the man who can't tell Velvet how he feels, despite 100 chances passing him by." Cao said in his usual sarcastic tone

"Then use my failings as an example of what not to do." Testuo said, biting back vitriol towards his peer for the comment

Cao had nothing to reply to that, because he knew he was right. However, he didn't feel he had the ability to commit to such an action. At best they had a unstable relationship, and the two still frequently argued about things. Plus, he still didn't fully trust her with the truth about what he was carrying. If he wanted to have a serious relationship with her, he'd have to tell her, and right now he couldn't afford that. Though he didn't show it, all this was sapping away all the good cheer he had. Little did he know in the back, Ruby was having a similar conundrum about him.

"I just don't get him Velvet. He swings his emotions so wildly that I can't tell what he really is or what he thinks. He puts on a veneer of a collected samurai so much I really don't know much about him. It makes me wonder if it was wise to come with him on this journey." Ruby said with a sigh to Velvet as they organized various goods

"Samurai aren't supposed to show much emotion. Only Ronin can get away with it because they have no master and as a result no obligations." Velvet explained

"That still doesn't explain why he's so cryptic, vague and his wild mood swings. You'd swear we were endangering his life in some way." Ruby said with a sigh

"Maybe we are." Velvet thought out loud

"How so?" Ruby asked in confusion

"When someone is cryptic about details, they typically have a good reason for it." Velvet said

"I guess your right. I just wish he was consistent and more honest with us." Ruby sighed and went back to work

The group continued on their way, both Cao and Ruby lost in their thoughts about the other. This left the wagon eerily quiet, as both Testuo and Velvet dared not disturb them in this intense train of thought their peers were having. However, all of this would end in a spectacular way. They rounded a corner in the coastal road near a thick patch of forest. With the force of a rolling thunderhead two large red Oni knocked the wagon over and broke the horse's free of their yokes. This sudden change of events caused the horses to panic and run away and sending the group of four flying off into the dirt.

"It was going so well on the monster front." Cao said as he got up slowly

"Less talking, more killing." Testuo said as he stood up and pulled his Nodachi sword from his back

"About time you use that thing." Cao said as he drew his katana

"Didn't need to use it until now. Nothing big came up." Testuo said before charging

As the two began to engage the 10-foot-tall tetsubo wielding demons, they didn't notice a third one creeping around the back. This third one was only about 8 feet tall, blue in color and far skinnier than the hulking brutes that fought the Ronin. He didn't even carry a weapon, as even though he was smaller, he was still more powerful than the prey he was after. It had its sights on the girls who were getting themselves up from the fall. Using surprising amounts of guile and control, it snuck up to them quietly and wasn't noticed till it grabbed Ruby in its millstone size hand.

"Ruby!" Velvet yelled

"Run Velvet!" Ruby yelled as she tried to resist in vain

The blue demon tried to grab Velvet but recoiled from the presence of her holy symbols on her robes and around her neck. It stumbled back, but still held Ruby firmly in its grasp. Then she was slung over his shoulder and rushed off. The two Ronin noticed this but couldn't do anything at the time due to the attention of the other Oni. Testuo was using his semblance to keep his opponent from hitting him, but he couldn't hurt it back. The demons thick muscles and stone like hide made it hard for the Nodachi and katana of the Ronin from getting through.

"Can you take care of this? I need to get Ruby!" Cao yelled

"Let's focus one down! I can't take two on and win!" Testuo yelled back and Cao activated his semblance

His semblance didn't give him much, but he did find something. A small poorly healed wound on the back of his neck was all he got. Testuo then began distracting his oni, causing his back to be turned to Cao. Suddenly he surged forward, running up the back of the beast before stabbing the katana deep into its wound. The demon roared and tried to shake him off. Holding on for dear life Cao then jumped down, using his weight to force the katana down and split open a portion of its spine. This caused untold pain on the oni and it roared in utter pain.

"Come on you can do better than that!" Testuo said as he parried one of the oni's strikes

"I can't make it go down more! Do something!" Cao yelled from behind the oni

Thinking quickly Testuo stood in front of the injured oni and taunted its partner. The other oni swung its tetsubo hard at him, but the Ronin rolled out of the way and the club smashed the injured oni's foot. This caused the demon to recoil in even more pain and begin bouncing on one foot. This bouncing only allowed Cao to slide down more, further splitting his spine open. Only the unnatural forces that made up the creature allowed it to keep going and stand up. Finally, with one final heave, Cao forced his blade through the last bit of its spine and with that the oni fell over in a lifeless heap.

"Now go get Ruby! I can handle this one!" Testuo yelled as he parried an overhead blow from his demonic foe

"Got it! Don't die!" Cao yelled as he ran off

Meanwhile in a nearby cave

The oni entered the cave and dropped Ruby onto a bedroll made of rough sheep wool. She groaned in pain as she slowly looked around. Aside from the bedrolls, she only saw large barrels of sake and other alcoholic beverages. The oni then immediately began to chug large quantities of the stuff and was quickly becoming horribly drunk. It eyed her with a very evil smile and began to stumble over to her.

"You stay back! I'm warning you." Ruby yelled in fear, slowly scooting away on her back

The monster only chuckled before grabbing her clothes, trying to pull her close. Ruby then used this moment to bite the demons closest finger. Unlike its larger brethren, this one did not have the thick stone like hide, instead having skin more like a humans. It roared in pain and violently pulled back, tearing her kimono to shreds. Ruby laid there in her underwear, shivering in fear and from the cold of the cave. It then looked back at her in drunken anger.

"No… NO!" Ruby yelled as she tried to run away, but was trapped by the wall

She turned to the wall and began to cry in fear. Why was this happening to her? What horrors would this monster do to her? The monster was about to grab her when Cao rushed into the room. He didn't need his semblance to tell this demon wasn't quite on the level of the others. He rushed to the oni and slashed at the monsters leg. The blade easily bit into the leg and sliced to the bone but glanced off the demons thick bone.

"You stay the hell away from her!" Cao yelled as he got between the monster and Ruby, who still didn't look and cowered in fear in the corner of the cave

The monster roared in pain and anger and charged. Cao stood his ground and stopped its charge with a slash to a finger joint. While the bone was too thick for the katana to cut through, the joint was a different story. The finger flew off and thick black blood strayed from the wound. Cao was covered in it as it sprayed out, but he stood his ground firmly. He may had failed to protect her from capture, but this monster wasn't going to cause the same failure twice.

The oni roared and tried to punch him, but Cao sliced the monsters fist in half with a overhand chop. This cause thicker black blood to cover Cao in its spraying gore. This caused the oni to roar even louder, enough to rattle the cave, and stumble back. This time Cao went on the attack and rushed forward. He then cut the leg he already attacked again, forcing the Oni down onto one knee. Then Cao plunged his sword to the hilt into the monsters cut. Finally, with one mighty heave he made a rightward slash, nearly cutting the monster in two. The oni then slumped and fell to the side Cao cut out of.

"Ruby." Cao muttered and turned around

What he saw before him broke his heart. Ruby curled herself into the corner of the cave sobbing uncontrollably. Her kimono ripped to shreds by the Oni, bruises forming from her rough treatment and the attack. Her body shook in uncontrollable fear. He felt as if his heart had committed seppuku right on the stop. However, he fought through it as best as he could, and he knew he needed to act.

"Ruby?" Cao asked, his voice uncertain, but no reply

"Ruby its okay." Cao said more firmly, this time she looked up

"Cao?" she said weakly, her lips trembling pathetically in fear

"Yes, it's me Ruby. Its alright now. Nothings here to harm you." Cao said as he took off his kimono, leaving his basic training clothes underneath

Before he could cover her, Ruby suddenly turned around and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder fitfully. Cao stood their shocked, unsure of what to consciously do, but his body knew. By pure instinct alone he then gently hugged her back and held her close. He then slowly began to rub her back to try and help her calm down. However, it didn't do much to help.

"Its okay Ruby everything's okay." Cao said

"Why?" Ruby asked through her sobs

"Why what?" Cao asked confused

"Why do you keep saving me? Why do you constantly argue and make our lives difficult? Why don't you tell me anything about you or what you do? Why are you so damn difficult, stubborn and…" Ruby said angerly through her continued sobs, pouring everything out in this moment of vulnerability, but Cao cut her off

"I'm sorry Ruby." Cao said in a soft tone

"What? No, you're not. Answer my question!" Ruby yelled angerly and pushed Cao violently off her

"I'm sorry for my poor behavior. I'm sorry for my vagueness, my temper, and my stubbornness. I didn't think. It was dishonorable and shameful of me to put you, Testuo, and Velvet through all of that for all this time." Cao said, finally starting to cry himself a bit

"But why? Why did you do this to me for all this time?" Ruby asked, finally stopping herself crying

"Because… Because I love you Ruby… and I didn't know how to express it. I never fell in love before and I didn't know what to do." Cao said regretfully, fearing the worst

Ruby didn't say anything. Standing their stunned, she didn't know what to think. Everything he said to her rattled through her head, and in the end it proved to much for her after all that had happened to her. Cao saw her stumbled and begin to fall backwards and rushed to catch her. Thankfully he caught her in time but noticed that her face was beet red and that she had fainted on the spot.

"Thanks a lot for the advice Testuo." Cao sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head, wondering just what was in store for him next

**Well this is going to make things awkward for those two going forward. Though now would not be the time for Yang and Azura to catch up with them. That's if they can catch up with them. As always I have to thank everyone who is reading this story. It means a lot that people like and read my insane ideas, and it gives me motivation to continue. Hope you all have a great day and I'll see you all next time.**


	20. Can a Carp and a Rose work?

Can a Carp and a Rose work?

I don't own any copyrighted material, except my own OC's: anyone else's OC's will be acknowledged in their introduction chapter

Cao solemnly brought an unconscious Ruby back to the wagon but didn't say a word of what happened in the cave. When he arrived back, he found an exhausted Testuo being bandaged up by Velvet. After this the two samurai flipped the wagon back onto its feet and spent the rest of the day tracking down the horses. Though they miraculously managed to find them, it was past midnight when they finally arrived back. Ruby lay in a bedroll still unconscious with Velvet watching over her. The two Ronin however were at critical exhaustion levels, and barely able to stand by the time they tied the horses up for the night.

"Fuck me I'm tired." Cao said as he fell onto his bedroll

"Your telling me. That fucking Oni didn't go down easy. Thank the fortunes Velvet had her necklace." Testuo added as he slumped against the rabbit faunus

"It was nothing. I'm just glad everything is back to normal now." Velvet said with a blush

"Normal is not the word I would use, but I'm too tired to care. Right now, we all should just get sleep." Cao yawned

"Best idea you've ever had." Testuo said before going to his bedroll and falling asleep

The three went into a very deep sleep and didn't wake even as full light hit their faces. Only Ruby woke up at their normal time, finally recovering from the shock of what Cao said. However, thinking about it made her blush, and very conflicted inside. Though the Ronin was able to figure out his feelings, she hadn't. Ruby stood up and sighed before starting a fire.

'What am I going to do? What are my real feelings on him? I wish Yang were here. She would know what to do.' Ruby thought and outwardly sighed, then stared into the growing fire

She made herself a small breakfast to pass the time. That decision proved to be a good one as the other three woke up several hours later at almost 11:00 in the morning. Even then they were sore, groggy, and sluggish to an insane degree. Cao and Testuo especially were out of it when they woke up. Ruby then made them tea and a hearty breakfast to try and give them some energy back.

"Thanks Ruby." Cao said with a groggy and hoarse voice

"O-of course C-Cao…" Ruby said nervously, and ever her body shook as she said this

"You okay Ruby?" Velvet asked as she rubbed her eyes

"Y-yes. W-why wouldn't I be." Ruby said as she shakily poured Cao his tea

"Your stammering a lot. Its not like you." Testuo added after a yawn

"I'm just tired is all…" Ruby nervously said and shakily put the teapot down

After breakfast everyone got back into the wagon and they were off. However, unlike usual, Ruby stayed in the back of the wagon instead of the shotgun position. It went so far as she was avoiding Cao when he came back for something. Not even a single glance went his way from her grey eyes. This caused Cao to gradually feel more hurt and dejected at this. It also made him wonder if telling Ruby his feelings for her was a big mistake. As the day dragged on that nagged in the back of his head, eating away at his confidence and morale like a termite eating through a beam.

"What's going on between you and Ruby?" Testuo asked as he peeled a apple with his tanto

"Your guess is good as mine. I followed your advice. I worked up the courage to tell her." Cao explained with a sigh

"When exactly did you tell her this?" Testuo asked with a raise of his right eyebrow

"After I saved her from the blue oni." Cao said, confused

"What was the state she was in?" Testuo asked, taking a bite out of his apple

"She was crying in the corner and screaming for help. She was naked, dirty and in a state no woman should ever be in. If I hadn't gotten their when I did, I shudder to think what that monster would have done to her." Cao said solemnly, looking down as these less than ideal memories come through

"Of course, you fucking told her then." Testuo sighed and shook his head in exasperation

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Cao shot at him

"In that kind of unstable mental state, you don't tell someone something big like that. What did you expect was going to happen? We aren't in the poems and stories you know." Testuo said sternly

"It just came out. I got the feeling in my gut to say it then, or I would never be able to bring myself to say it." Cao said with a fierce tone

"You need to get your gut checked if that's what it told you. For a guy that relies on talking to make a living, your terrible at saying the right things at the right time." Testuo remarked

"That's a tall order from a guy who don't have the balls to tell how he feels to the woman he loves." Cao said, and he could tell that hit home immediately as Testuo remained silent

Cao had a bit of a smirk at that, proving both Testuo's statement wrong, and reminding himself that he still can use words to his advantage. However, this victory was short lived and ultimately hollow for him as Testuo's words began to hit home. As much as he didn't want to admit it, but his fellow Ronin was right. It wasn't the best or appropriate time to lay that on Ruby, and he could tell now in hindsight it put her in a bad way. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. The time he finally develops real feelings for a woman, and he fucked it up royally.

Ruby sat behind a large crate in the back of the way, intentionally staying away from everyone else. Internally she was a mess, and really she didn't know what to think. Cao could be rude, stubborn, and had a anger streak as long as the regions coast. However, he had never failed to protect her, cared for her diligently, and could be nice at times. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. This was the first time she ever felt like this for a man and sat their confused.

By the end of the day they arrived in a roadside tavern. After getting everything settled and secured in the wagon they went inside, and Cao paid for food and board for the night. The 4 sat by a roaring fire as the cold of the night began to settle in. Despite the warmth of the fire and sake for them, both Cao and Ruby held a large amount of nervous tension between them. Testuo and Velvet exchanged glances but didn't say a thing. This continued through dinner before finally they went to their rooms. Ruby and Cao in one room and Testuo and Velvet in the other. Thankfully for the two, there were two bed bedrooms available. Despite this, it did little to solve the tension problem.

"Ruby I'm sorry." Cao finally said, sitting on his bed and had his eyes to the ground

"What?" Ruby asked, startled as his words broke her out of her train of thought

"I'm sorry." Cao simply repeated, his voice hesitant to even utter such a simple phrase

"What are you sorry about?" Ruby asked him, confusion and curiosity setting in

"For putting my feelings on you in the cave. I shouldn't have done that then. It was inappropriate." Cao said solemnly

"I-It's fine. R-Really it is…" Ruby stammered out, trying to keep her composure

"Ruby I can tell that I've put a lot on you at that moment, and I can tell your having to deal with a lot of emotions you don't know how to handle. I really am sorry for that, but if it helps you figure things out know this. I meant ever word and I still do." Cao explained

"Cao…" Ruby tried to say, but Cao cut her off

"Good night ruby. Sleep well tonight. We should reach the Asahina provinces border tomorrow." Cao said, cutting her off before going to bed

This left Ruby awkwardly sitting on her bed. Again, Cao was upfront with her and had meant every word. That kind of openness and forwardness coming from him threw her off. For as long as she had known him he was a enigma. He hid his truth thoughts and feelings through charm, honeyed words and good deeds. Now she got a glimpse into who he really is, and she didn't know what to think about it. All it left her was more confused feelings, nervous tension, and a whole lot more to still think about. Despite being in the home stretch of their journey, Ruby felt like it was still only just beginning.

** This one is shorter than other chapters, but I promise you this will not be a trend. Next time Ruby will try and decide on her feelings for Cao. All while navigating the Wei's society, customs, and territory without causing an uproar. See you all next time and have a great day.**


	21. A mothers healing is the best healing

A mothers healing is the best healing

don't own any copyrighted material, except my own OC's: anyone else's OC's will be acknowledged in their introduction chapter

Asahina lands, 100 miles from the final destination

Though all of the Crane lands were regarded as beautiful, the Asahina families lands were above even their own clan in that regard. This was due to their history, role within the family, and disposition. The family wasn't one of the initial three. In fact, it was the last of the 5 to be formed in a rather untypical way for a samurai family. Long ago when the Wei had a empire and the Wakano Covenent was merely a fantasy among ambitious nobles, the 7 great clans fought amongst each other as much as outside threats.

The Crane clans coastal holdings meant they were surrounded by many other great and minor clans. In the north 2 were particularly prevalent. One was the Lion clan, an honorable, traditionalist, and heavily militant clan occupying the central plain. The other important to this tale was the Phoenix, one of the three remaining great clans after the war, along with the Crane and Unicorn. They were the foremost shuenja, priests who channel elemental forces in spectacular ways, and advocates of peace.

Like many interclan wars, it started with a simple slight upon ones honor that has been lost to time. The Crane attempted to intervene and prevent damage to their northern lands from the conflict. Led by the powerful fire user Isawa Asahina, he devastated the land and the lion forces before them, bringing the wrath of the kami upon them. All that stood before him and retribution was the Crane Clan Champion. For several days he hurled every spell and sorcery he had at her, yet she endured and didn't fight back, putting her body in harms way to save others. Finally, he called to his ancestors and the gods to smite her down, but they silently refused.

Only then did he see the devastation and damage he caused, and from that day on he forsaken the element of fire. He devoted himself to the element of air, the element of healing, and healed the woman who made him see his errors. In recognition of this genuine change and apology, the war was ended, and Asahina founded the Asahina Crane family, marrying the woman he had fought. Since then they had become pacifists, using their magic to heal the lands and people of their clan, and create powerful protective items for those that go to war in their stead.

Cao finished this story as he and his companions began to enter Asahina lands. Quickly he could tell opinions were quite divided. Velvet found the story informative and agreed with the families philosophy due to her priest background. Testuo however found it a complete waste of land and of a samurai family, believing a samurai's duty is to protect people first and foremost. However, despite this, Ruby didn't say anything at all. She sat next to Cao completely silent and nothing he did could get her to speak up. Even voicing legitimate concern didn't get her to speak up.

"Great I broke her." Cao muttered as they arrived at a small village

Unlike most villages they visited, there was a strong samurai presence, and its size and accommodations showed. Massive and beautiful gardens cared for to near perfection. The inns, teahouses and roads larger and better maintained. Beautiful Sakura trees everywhere rustling in the breeze. Finally, truly breathtaking estates and temples built for the samurai to live and work in absolute comfort and luxury. Only Ruby didn't pay attention to this and wasn't impressed by all of these sights. She was still lost in her thoughts.

As they parked the wagon and got the horses stored, Ruby wandered off by herself to think. Days of thinking about what Cao said to her and the turmoil of feelings she had didn't do anything. She finally decided to go to a temple to seek guidance. Unlike the sotora's who exclusively worshipped their ancestors, the Wei followed the Tao of Shinsei. Shinsei was a monk who taught profound teachings to the founders of the great clans and the first emperor. Enlightenment, balance, and rebirth were its most base tenants, and Ruby hoped this could help her find her way.

"Welcome traveler. What brings you to our temple today?" The temple maiden near the door asked as Ruby entered nervously

"Do you have a shrine open that I can pray to?" Ruby asked curiously

"Yes, we do. Please follow me." She said and lead her to it

"Thank you so much." Ruby said as she stepped into the shrine room

"Take as long as you require." The maiden said before politely closing the rice paper screen to give her privacy

Ruby looked around the room. Its small, with just enough room for the simple shrine, a wash basin and a mat to kneel at. Ruby sat on her legs on at the wash basin and cleaned her hands before going to kneel at the shrine. She then began to pray and contemplate before this simple shrine, meant to help the individual connect with their ancestors. Little did Ruby know was that this was going to take a form she never imagined.

"Is something wrong Ruby?" A woman's voice asked, and Ruby jumped as it sounded familiar

"Who's there?" Ruby asked, looking all around but seeing no one

"Do you not remember me Ruby?" The woman's voice answered, and what Ruby saw in front of her floored her

A middle-aged woman in a simple kimono sat in front of her. Not of the samurai, her work worn appearance betrayed her lowly origin. Silver eyes like her's stared back at her, and her distinctive black to red hair caught Ruby's eye as well. The woman that sat in front of her was her mother, Summer Rose. However, this shock turned to confusion as question after question filled Ruby's head, and no answer she could think of made a bit of sense.

"Hello Ruby." Summer said with a smile

"Mom? Where? How? Why?" Ruby said in short bursts, so shocked and confused she could hardly form sentences

"Calm down Ruby. I'm here to help you through your time of need." Summer said

"Now you come. Now of all times? Where have you been this whole time? Why did you leave us? What the hell did you leave your family to go and do!?" Ruby said as her emotions got the better of her

"I can't say Ruby. Too much is as risk for me to say. But I can tell you it was the hardest thing to do in my life, and I wish I never did it. I wish I never left you all. But I did it mostly because I love all of you and wanted you all to be safe. If you can't forgive me Ruby, then I completely understand." Summer said with a sigh

"Then why now? What makes this so important then?" Ruby asked

"The threat of war loom Ruby, and you have a part to play in this. You and Cao." Summer said

"What do I have to do with this? And what do you mean by me and Cao?" Ruby asked, nothing really making sense

"I will answer your question with a question. How do you feel about Cao?" Summer said simply

"I don't know…" Ruby said as she looked down

"The same thing happened to me when I met your father Ruby." Summer said to her

"Really?" Ruby asked, a bit stunned at this confession

"My mind was in turmoil, and I needed to think about it. However, your mind can only do so much. It can only take in and process so much. So, I turned to my heart, and that was what told me my feelings." Summer said

"So, I need to listen to my heart?" Ruby asked

"Yes. Tune out the turmoil of your mind and listen for what your heart says. I know it's not much advice Ruby, but you were the end result of me listening to my heart." Summer said with a smile

"Thank you mom." Ruby said as a tear rolled down her face

"Don't cry Ruby. I'm with you always, and always there for you." Summer said

This didn't stop Ruby from crying. Tears flowed down her cheeks as her emotions flooded through her like a burst dam. Most of her life she was without her mother. Only faint memories of her existed, but they were good ones. To simply hear her voice was something she never thought would happen, and she felt happy in this time of uncertainty. After drying her eyes, Ruby opened her eyes to find her mother was gone. Nothing in the room was disturbed and it was like no one else had been in the room.

"Mom?" Ruby asked, but no answer came

After this Ruby got up and took one more look around and left. She felt slightly better inside and certainly less confused after hearing her mothers advice. But now a whole new host of questions were in her head. One stood out among the rest. What did the future have in store for her and Cao, and what does that future entail?

** Well Summer's now lurking around, but how and for what purpose? Don't worry this isn't the last appearance of her. Next time Ruby confronts her feelings, but more importantly confronts Cao. I hope you all have a wonderful day, and a good fall.**


	22. Confession ahead under a Sakura sunset

Confession ahead under a Sakura sunset

I don't own any copyrighted material, except my own OC's: anyone else's OC's will be acknowledged in their introduction chapter

Ruby walked into the tavern they were staying at feeling better, but still conflicted. After what just happened she needed to speak with Velvet. Only she had the knowledge for what just happened. She found the rabbit Faunus priestess in a corner reading a book quietly, bottle of sake beside her on a side table. Ruby then sat next to her with a sigh.

"Hey Velvet. Where's the boys?" Ruby asked

"They are off training. Another disagreement between them again." Velvet said without looking up from her book

"I see. I need to ask about something. Something only, you would have the knowledge for." Ruby said with a nervous tone

"What happened to you that need me to tell you about?" Velvet asked as she put down her book in confusion

"I had a conversation with my mother… who's been gone for most of my life and I haven't seen in over 10 years…" Ruby said nervously

"I don't understand what's wrong here. Isn't that a good thing?" Velvet asked, cocking her head slightly

"Everything else is what's wrong. There was no way she could have gotten in the room, no way she could have known anything she talked about, was cryptic about some upcoming war that supposed to happen, and she straight up disappeared when I was about to leave!" Ruby rambled out in a very fast pace and somehow in one breath

"Okay then…" Velvet quietly said, a bit overwhelmed at the tirade Ruby slung at her

"I'm sorry Velvet. I'm so confused, and I know the boys aren't going to help me. Hell, they probably don't know anything close to what I need." Ruby said

Meanwhile at a samurai sparring ground

"I suddenly got the feeling that we are being insulted by someone close to us." Cao said as he overhead slashed at Testuo

"Funny I got that exact same feeling." Testuo said as he dodged using his semblance

"Must be nothing." The two muttered in unison as they continued their sparring match liken nothing happened

Back with Ruby and Velvet

"Okay so let me get this straight. Your mother appeared suddenly in a room with no windows and one door. She then talked to you with information she would not know having been gone for at least a decade. And she disappeared suddenly in the time it takes to turn 360 degrees?" Velvet asked, slowly making sense of what her friend said

"Exactly. Now how exactly would that happen?" Ruby asked impatiently

"There's only one thing I can think of. Your mother died at some point." Velvet said simply

"I have come to terms she probably has, but I fail to see what exactly that has to do with this." Ruby said confusedly

"Your mother had died, and her spirit still remains on this earth." Velvet explained

"My mother is haunting me!?" Ruby suddenly shrieked in fear

"Relax its not like that. Spirits don't stay because they can't go to the afterlife. They choose to stay because they have something they need to do still. They have a reason for still being around." Velvet explained, her ears ringing from the sudden shriek

"What is it then?" Ruby asked, panting and trying calm herself

"Only she knows. Though spirits have a hard time coming to terms with the fact they have died, so they typically act like they had in life. The shock of dying typically is too much for them, so its kind of blacked out in their minds." Velvet explained as the ringing slowly subsided

"Thank you Velvet. I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Ruby said, bowing her head

"Its alright Ruby. I understand." She said and then picked up her book again

Ruby left the rabbit Faunus priestess to go think. What Velvet said made perfect sense, but she still had a lot of questions. She sighed as it seemed like with every answer she got; more questions sprung up. Deciding to put this whole business with her mother on the backburner, she turned her attention to the Cao situation. She couldn't let this stay inside her and fester, she had to tell him. If Cao had the balls to tell her, then she should be able to as well.

It was several hours of waiting, but the boys returned from their sparring match utterly exhausted and went to take bath's. This however worked to her advantage. When Cao was tired, he tended to be less stubborn and tended to go along with things more than usual. Admittingly that wasn't saying much, but she couldn't be picky with her opportunities. As she waited for him to appear, she talked with the locals, and found the perfect private location to take Cao. After a half an hour, Cao slowly and tiredly walked out.

"Man, I'm beat. I don't know how that man does it sometimes." Cao muttered to himself as he sat at the table with a thud

"Maybe your should get a bit more exercise." Ruby said with a coy smile

"Hah, hah Ruby. Anything useful you wish to say?" Cao asked in a sarcastic tone

"Well I found a good place for you to relax in peace, but I'm not sure now if I should tell you." Ruby said coyly

"Okay I'm sorry for that remark. Where is this place?" Cao asked, changing his tone to one more agreeable

"Can't tell you. But I can show you." Ruby said

"Can you show me after dinner? I'm starving." Cao asked

"Absolutely. I wouldn't dream of missing out on a meal if I could help it." Ruby said with a smile

Soon Testuo joined them and they began ordering their food. Cao however was a bit confused, and nervous. He hadn't seen Ruby act like this before, and he knew something was clearly up. This also was after she had a fit over him confessing his feelings to her. If it were any other woman, he'd be worried she was about to slit his throat with a Tanto when they were alone. However, he dismissed this idea quickly as Ruby would never harm another human being in such a cruel fashion.

Dinner arrived and was uneventful as usual. Afterword's Ruby and Cao stood up, and they left the tavern for their destination. Cao followed closely behind her, a hand resting on his katana out of habit. After Ruby got kidnapped twice with him, he wasn't taking any chances. They walked along a small, lightly tread trail under the shade of beautiful Sakura tree's. The cool ocean breeze blew between the majestic trees, and soon they arrived at a clearly overlooking a waterfall. The Sakura tree's swayed majestically, and the low, soft carpet of grass swayed with them.

"It's… It's beautiful. How did you find this place out Ruby?" Cao asked through his stunned state

"I asked around and some of the locals told me. It doesn't get used much, so to preserve its beauty. But since we would only be here this once they told me." Ruby said as she sat down gently

"Alright, what is it you wanted to see me in private so badly?" Cao asked as he sat next to her

"Its about what you said in the cave." Ruby said, looking down slightly

"Oh shit." Cao muttered under his breath, his face slowly going pale at what might happen

"I've thought about it for a while now, and it took talking with the spirit of my dead mother to figure out my response." Ruby said nervously, not baring to look at him in this moment

"Explain to me…" Cao tried to say in confusion, but Ruby cut him off

"It doesn't matter Cao. What matters is my response to your confession." Ruby said punctually

"And that is?" Cao barely squeaked out, the anticipation taking the wind out of his lungs quicker than any blow

"I love you too Cao." Ruby simply said, finally bringing herself to look him in the eyes

"You… You mean that? Really?" Cao choked out, flabbergasted at this confession

"Yes, I do. Every single word of it." Ruby said nervously

"But… Why? I'll admit I haven't best to you…" Cao stammered out, but Ruby cut him off again

"Your kindness, dedication, and generosity more than makes up for it. You've protected me, took care of me, and have kept your word. You might be a Ronin, but you have been more honorable than any samurai I have ever met. Despite being on a very important mission, that doesn't stop you from keeping your promise to me. And that's all despite my blackmailing of you." Ruby explained

"Ruby…" Cao muttered before hugging her

For a minute Ruby sat there stunned at this sudden show of affection before hugging him back. The two remained locked like that for several minutes, the world around them ceasing to exist entirely. The only thing that mattered were the two of them embracing. After what felt like eternity they broke the hug, locking eyes.

"I swear to Ruby I will do everything I can for you. I will fall on my sword before I let anything happen to you again." Cao said to her, not taking his eyes off of her

"Cao you don't have to." Ruby said as a blush came across her cheeks

"If we are going to do this Ruby, then I am going to commit." Cao said sternly

"Alright, calm yourself Cao. We haven't even had our first date." Ruby said with a giggle

"When I finish my mission, then we are having it." Cao said with a smile

"Is that a promise?" Ruby asked coyly

"It's a statement. It will happen." Cao replied just as coyly

The two simply chuckled at that and turned to look beyond the waterfall. Soon the wind began to blow Sakura petals in the wind as the sun began to set. The mist from the waterfall shimmered and made streaks of multicolored light as the wind danced the mist around. Cao wrapped an arm around his female companion, and Ruby in kind pressed herself against his side. One chapter in their lives had end, and a new one was about to begin. And the two of them couldn't be happier about it. A Carp and Rose finally had come together.

**Took us a while, but now the main ship has finally begun. Then again if I rushed it, it would have sucked, so thank you all for being patient with me. However, that still doesn't mean I will rush it moving forward. As we all know, now we are in the make or break period. Can this couple jump over the new hurdles put before them together, or will this pressure break them apart? Tune in next time to see the start of this unfold.**


	23. In defense of a rose, the carp strikes

In defense of a rose, the carp strikes

I don't own any copyrighted material, except my own OC's: anyone else's OC's will be acknowledged in their introduction chapter

For Testuo and Velvet, the past three days were the strangest they've had in a while. Cao and Ruby didn't fight or argue in the slightest. They always stayed together, talking about a whole range of topics, none of which were connected. They overall seemed happy together and enjoyed each other's company. Despite the fact the two of them helped push the two to become lovebirds, this sudden change caught them off guard.

"What the hell did you do at that cliff?" Testuo asked that morning as Cao sipped tea

"We simply confessed our feelings to one another and developed a mutual understanding. Now we are in a relationship." Cao said simply before taking another sip

"But you two have gone from at each other's throats to being in a relationship so quickly." Testuo protested slightly, getting a chuckle out of Cao

"Your just jealous I professed my feelings to Ruby before you professed yours to Velvet." Cao replied

Testuo didn't speak after that till the girls came down from the rooms. Cao chuckled as he likely hit a sore spot for his Ronin peer. Ruby smiled when she saw Cao and kissed his head before sitting. Cao smiled in kind and returned the gesture. As they waited to be served a particular stranger in unassuming clothes watched them. He observed everything and began to write down notes. After he was done with the notes he hides the paper in a inside pocket of his shirt and similarly waited to be served.

After the group had breakfast they all walked out of the tavern, the mysterious stranger did the same. He however took a different direction before heading towards an old tanning shop. After slowly entering, he went down a hidden hatch and ladder to a underground hideout. It shared the same dimensions of the house, but it was enough for the small group of about 5. The silver mon of the roaring tiger showed their allegiance to the Sotoras.

"Well? What did you find out today? Any interesting travelers?" The young samurai leading the outfit, a man of about 20

"The group from the failed kidnapping is in town." The spy replied, changing clothes behind a rice paper screen

"What? Here? Is it really them?" The leader asked both surprised and confused

"Yes sir. Fit the descriptions exactly. I stayed there for half an hour just to be sure." The spy said as he came out with a black and silver kimono

"This gives me an idea." The leader said, his lips curling into an ambitious smile

"Sir the last time the main northern cell tried to kidnap them, and they inflicted significant casualties. We are only 5 members. They could very easily wipe us out." The spy said with a lot of concern dripping from his voice and posture

"They kidnapped both of the women. We are going to only capture one of them. The more important one. Ms. Ruby Rose. IF we capture her, then Azolum Sotora will be blackmailed into submission." The leader explained simply, his ambition slowly taking over

"How are we going to do that?" The spy asked

"You're going to lure her away using her naiveite." The leader simply said

"The Ronin is going to be close to her. They appear to be together in a relationship now. Getting her way from him will be difficult." The spy said, nervous about this

"He can't be everywhere at once. At some point he has to move away from her. Stay on her and focus. We need this. This could change the course of our operations in one fell swoop." The leader said sternly, and at this the spy knew he couldn't win

"Yes sir. I will begin preparations immediately." He said with a nod

"Good. Do not fail this." The leader said simply before beginning to read reports

Later in the market square

The spy, who now had changed to the clothes of a traveling merchant, walked amongst the stalls slowly. His eyes lay on the lookout for Ruby and Cao. It didn't take long before he found the two at a food stall. Cao was very preoccupied haggling with a stubborn farmer's wife. Ruby, though standing next to him, was clearly bored from having to endure this for what seemed to be a long time. This gave the spy the perfect opportunity, and likely the only one he would get.

"Explain to me why 3 bags of rice cost a full Koku? Those bags don't even come close to 5 bushels." Cao said, annoyed beyond belief at the gall of the woman before him

"Our crops were hit badly three year ago by a typhoon, and the farms haven't recovered since. We are on the verge of famine sir. Prices for everyone are through the roof. I have to put this price to survive." The woman replied with a sigh

"Sounds to me like someone isn't doing their job properly." Cao said snidely

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" The woman snapped angerly

In a second a full-blown heated argument began. What was once civil, if contentious, now accusations and venom was being slung left and right. Ruby sighed and then turned to leave Cao's side, letting him cut loose in peace. This was the exact even the spy wanted, and slowly began to vaguely walk in her direction, trying not to look suspicious to anyone. Soon he got close enough to initiate a conversation without looking strange.

"Good day mamn, can I interest you in some jewelry?" The spy asked Ruby

"Jewelry? What kind?" Ruby asked, the subject perking her interest

"Give me a second, I have to get some out of my pack. Terribly sorry for the delay." He said as he took off a pack and began digging into it

"It's okay sir. You did nothing wrong." Ruby calmly replied, trying not to let her frustration at Cao's behavior sour her mood

He then begins to display various pieces to her. At first they were nothing special, simple pieces anyone could get ahold of. Then they began to get rarer and more exotic. As the demonstration goes on further, he stealthily pulls a small needle out from his sleeves, and very quickly pricks Ruby's arm when she gets it close to him. Ruby flinches at the sudden prick and begins to feel woozy.

"Are you alright mamn?" The spy said, feigning concern for her

"I feel a bit strange. I think I need to lie down." Ruby said as she put a hand on her head, her mind swimming and feeling wrong

"Let me help you to a bench dear lady so you can sit down." The spy said, offering his hand to her

"Thank you sir." Ruby said, her mind not registering this as a bad idea in its confused state

He slowly led her away from view from the market. As soon as they were out of view Ruby collapsed unconscious. The spy caught her before she hit the ground and signaled to a comrade to help him carry her. They then rushed her back to the house before anyone could notice. They then gently put her down on the table in front of their boss, who's smile grew ever wider.

"Good job gentlemen. We have done it." The leader said before sipping tea

"Are you sure this is going to work boss? What if the Ronin finds out? He's going to raise holy hell to find her." The spy said nervously, still concerned at what could happen

"You worry too much. Put her in the holding room. We need to get preparations ready to ship her back home." The leader said, waving off any concern

"We are all fucked." The spy whispered, and his peer agreed, a bad feeling spreading between them

Meanwhile Cao finally had given up negotiations with the stall keeper. He turned and was confused when he didn't see Ruby anywhere. At first he wasn't too concerned, but as he began to walk around to other stalls the concern grew even greater. The last time he left Ruby alone for as long as he did she got kidnapped. He shrugged off that idea, thinking it was preposterous it would happen again. Finally, after an hour he got concerned, and went to the magistrates with this.

"I need a manhunt formed as soon as possible. One of my companions has gone missing. No one in the market I have talked to has seen her." Cao said

"Alright sir, we will put out a small party for immediate action. Lead them to where you last saw her and we will try to investigate to the best of our ability." The magistrate at the front desk said as a single magistrate and his peasant aides began mobilizing

Cao sighed thankfully that even though he was a Ronin, he had enough pull to get things going. He then led them to the market and they began questioning everyone, preventing them from leaving till they were thoroughly questioned. After 15 minutes of what Cao would describe as jack shit, they finally got a small lead. One of the peasants claimed to have seen Ruby going down the road with a jewelry merchant. At that the small force began going down the street, stopping everyone and searching homes.

"Don't worry sir. If this claim is truthful and honorable, then we are on the right track." The magistrate said as she walked next to Cao down the road

"I hope so. Cause I'm ready to kill the son of a bitch who did this." Cao said with gritted teeth

"Relax sir. We do not have all the information." The magistrate said to try and calm him

"My girl is missing, and you want me to relax! I will kill that son of a bitch after I beat the location of Ruby out of him!" Cao roared in anger, causing the magistrate to back off on trying to calm him

After what felt like forever they bust down the door of the spy's house. Miraculously the spy was sitting at the table, and nearly fell off his chair is fright. Soon the magistrate, Cao and 2 of the assistants came in. The spy sat there with nervous sweat. He knew if he tried to run, he would be viewed as guilty and chased down. What's more he had no were to run. The front door was blocked, and if he went into the secret room then he would be trapped there as well.

"Sorry sir, but we are conducting a search for a missing person. We have a tip that they went along this street. Cooperate we will be out of her quick." The magistrate said

"The door was unlocked. You didn't have to bust it down." The spy said simply, but this pissed Cao off even further

"Listen pal, my girl is missing, and I am going to find her even if I have to tear this place apart!" Cao yelled

"Sir, we found a bag of jewelry, like the witness said." One of the attendants said

This caused the spy to panic and make for the door. Cao however grabbed him and stopped and slammed him hard onto the table, The two men's eyes locked for a few seconds, though to the two of them it felt like a eternity.

"Start talking. NOW!" Cao yelled in his face

"I don't have anything to say to you." The spy snapped back

"Oh really?" Cao said before stabbing his wakizashi through his hand, "Start talking before I tear you apart! You want my woman, then you mess with me!"

** Sorry this chapter was a bit late; I've come down with a cold that's been affecting me. I'll try and have it up earlier next week if I can recover from it. Anyways again I can't thank everyone reading this enough. I never thought in a million years this story would get as much attention as it has, and I thank everyone for sticking with it. See you all next time.**


	24. Down in the deep a rumble will reap

Down in the deep a rumble will reap

I don't own any copyrighted material, except my own OC's: anyone else's OC's will be acknowledged in their introduction chapter

"Where is she?! Where are you keeping her asshole! Tell me now or the sword goes through your other hand!" Cao yelled directly in the face of the spy

"Sir that is enough!" The magistrate said as the assistants pulled Cao off him

"Let go of me!" Cao roared as he tried to break their grips, but to no avail

"Even if this man kidnapped her, there is nothing here." The magistrate said as he looked over the spy, trying to discern any detail he could about him

The spy tried to move, but the wakizashi still in his hand made any movement there extremely painful. The magistrate gently pulled it out, causing further pain to ripple through him. As soon as the blade was out, the spy rolled off the table, clutching his head as pain throbbed with each heartbeat and blood oozed from the wound freely. Then he tried to get out of the house as the assistants had their hands full with Cao, but the magistrate stopped him.

"Sir, I would like to ask you a few questions." He said firmly, his grip firm and preventing the thin spy from moving away

"I have nothing to say to any of you. I need this wound fixed now." The spy said sternly

"Don't you have any evidence to counter the accusations of this man?" The magistrate asked simply

"I am bleeding out and you want me to answer your stupid questions? How about I tell you the girls in the basement will that shut you up!" The spy yelled in the judges face, but shut his trap when he realized what he said way too late

"Ruby!" Cao yelled and broke free of the assistants grip as he began frantically searching for the basement, but continually failing to find it

"You are under arrest for kidnapping. Now tell us where the entrance to the basement or I will let you bleed out." The crane magistrate said sternly

"You can't do that! Its illegal!" The spy said in a panicked tone

"You must not be from around here. In Wei lands the magistrate on the case is judge jury and executioner unless a higher ranked magistrate wishes to get involved." The magistrate explained

"Damned Wei, we should have wiped you out sooner!" The spy yelled and spat in the judges face

"That explains everything then Wakano spy. Only you would be so dishonorable and barbaric to kidnap women. Tear away the floors men. Get into the basement. This is likely a safehouse. Quickly now." The Judge said as he reached for his wakizashi

"No chance in hell…" The spy said as he reached for a dagger to stab the man holding him, but was stopped when the magistrate cut his head from his neck with the short sword

"I couldn't agree more." The Magistrate said as he began to search for the entrance with the others

While the group of 4 began to noisily rip, tear and pound at the floorboards to try and find the entrance, it easily alerted the rest of the members of the cell. It also had the added effect of waking Ruby up from her chemically induced slumber. When she woke up, she was bound and gagged and tried to break them to no avail. However, the others didn't notice her waking up as they rushed to grab weapons and prepare for the assault before them.

"Why did we not install an emergency exit?" One of the cell members asked the leader

"Because it was too expensive, and I didn't think we would need it." The leader replied, readying his katana towards the stairs

"Gods above we are all going to die." Another member said, holding out a yari spear

"Men, we will fight this and win. Our ancestors will give us strength and victory this day. We are Sotoras, and our superior honor will carry this day." The leader said, trying to drum up morale

As soon as his lips stopped moving, Cao's foot went through the floorboards above the stairs. He then uses his katana to cut through the rest of his boards in his way. After that he rushed down the stairs as fast as he could. After that the fight began fiercely. The fight began so quickly it caught the magistrate and his assistants off guard.

"Ruby!" Cao yelled as soon as he saw her

"So that's her name. Lovely name for a hostage." The Leader said before slicing at Cao

"You're not getting her as anything!" Cao said as he parried the strike

"A simple Ronin thinking you can defeat me and my men? Don't make me laugh" The leader said with a chuckle

Cao then activated his semblance, and his eyes glowed ever so slightly. He looked over the leader and his companions quickly and smiled. 2 of them were demoralized and browbeaten, while the leader was overly confident and ambitious. He would be able to easily work with this. He then entered between the three of them and began fighting them all at once. At first it shocked the three of them that he would be so reckless, but the leader smiled and started laughing.

"You really do have a death wish don't you Ronin? Want to do die honorably? Oh, I'll give it to you, because it will be the only honorable thing you'll get!" The leader said and began to attack Cao with more fierce and powerful strikes

"And what do you know of honor? Hiding in a basement, kidnapping women and plotting against an enemy you don't have the balls to fight in the open? You speaking to me of honor is rich." Cao said as he parried the strikes of his three combatants

"You dare insult a Sotora's honor!? I am a member of the greatest clan in the region! You are a master less, honor less Ronin!" The leader yelled, starting to get a bit frustrated at Cao's words and parrying

"I might not be part of a clan or beholden to a master, but I have the balls to face my enemies in the open. I don't hide in the shadows waiting to stab someone in the back like a filthy ninja!" Cao said, and this accusation pissed him off

"I am no ninja! You will pay!" He said as he activated his semblance

His aura glowed pure rage red as his muscles glowed red. His eyes even glowed in such menacing color. Then with a roar like a enraged maddened beast as he surged forward with his weapon ready to cut him in half. Cao dodged out of the way and the maddened leader surged towards one of his comrades. Before the surprised comrade could react the leader cut him in half. The other however panicked and bolted.

"You fool you unleashed the curse! Now we are all doomed!" The samurai yelled before rushing up the stairs willingly to the magistrate above

"Curse? What curse?" Cao asked before he had to dodge another strike

"Cao-san get out of there! Its too dangerous! We need to call for backup!" the magistrate yelled as he cuffed the Sotora

"If he gets out he will cause unholy damage and destruction! We can't endanger civilians! He will literally attack anything! I'll hold him off and you get some back up!" Cao yelled as he dodged the powered-up strikes

"You hear the man, sound the alarm and get back up!" The magistrate yelled as one of the assistants rushed out of the house

Ruby sat against a wall in horror as Cao slowly began to lose ground. He was in a dilemma as there wasn't much space to dodge and his strikes were too powerful to parry. Slowly but surely he began to take nasty cuts on his arms and legs. He couldn't however grab Ruby and run as this maddened monster of a samurai would follow him and endanger others. He then realized he had no choice but to compromise his honor in front of his love to defeat this beast.

After a particularly close dodge Cao cut across on of his knees, and surprisingly it was able to cut through the aura and make a small cut. Despite that the man roared not in pain but in further anger. His aura appeared to be weakened by this ability, which gave him at least a fighting chance. Cao continued to slash at his legs deliberately, trying to bring him down. Slowly but surly as he dodged and slashed at him, the maddened Sotora slowly but surely began to falter.

Finally, after agonizing minutes of this fight, which to Cao felt like a eternity, a slash from his Katana severed his right leg at the knee, causing the samurai to hobble and try to maintain his balance. However, his body and aura were beginning to buckle under the strain of this ability and the exertion. He then began to fall forward after losing his balance. Cao swung his blade back, and then ballpark swung it forward, severing his head from his body. The samurai's lifeless body hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, and his head rolled till it stopped at Cao's feet.

"Ruby! Don't worry I'm here." Cao said as he rushed up to her and using his tanto dagger cut the ropes holding her

"Cao. Thank you. I don't know what happened… I was talking with him about getting some jewelry and…" Ruby said as she started to cry and clung onto Cao

"Its alright. I'm here and I got you. Your safe. However now I think we need to be more careful about you being alone." Cao said, and Ruby nodded as she buried her face into his shoulder

"Is everyone alright down here?" The magistrate asked as several more magistrates followed behind him

"Everything is fine. However, I think I need some healing." Cao said as blood oozed from his various wounds

"Get a medic in here stat. Also begin interrogating our prisoner immediately. We need to know everything we can about this. The rest of you search and confiscate everything!" The magistrate ordered and everyone got to work

As this frenzy of activity swirled around them, Cao and Ruby sat they're in each other's arms. Both knew that now this last part of their journey might be the longest part, and the most dangerous. And now no one could be trusted.

**Terribly sorry that these chapters have been a bit late. 10-hour workdays in the field don't put you in the mood for writing. However, I will work to try and mitigate this from now on by getting into better shape. Next time we return to the Wakano Covenant and see just why these mystery Sotora's are willing to risk everything to kidnap Ruby, Yang and Velvet. Tune in next time for "Division and Terror in the Sotora Heartland."**


	25. Division in the Sotora Heartland

Division in the Sotora Heartland

I don't own any copyrighted material, except my own OC's: anyone else's OC's will be acknowledged in their introduction chapter

Wakano Covenant, Beacon province

Azolum Sotora sat in his study, deep in various scrolls, books and other records of varying sizes and age. It was the recent development of the Ronin smugglers and ruby's disappearance that made him look through this mess of paper. In the intensive interrogations that followed the dueling monsters incident, the Ronin were revealed to be in league with the Wei Yasuki family. His mission with these records was to find something, anything that he could use to help diffuse the situation and prevent war.

"Azolum are you seriously still up at this hour?" A tired Verdant asked as she walked into the study

"What time is it? I haven't kept track." Azolum asked while reading an ancient scroll

"Clearly not cause its 3:00 am." Verdant said in an annoyed tone

"I'll go to bed after this scroll Verdant. Its going to be fine." Azolum said as he keeps reading

"You've said that every night for the past 3 weeks. You need your rest. You're not going to be any good to anyone at the rate your going." Verdant said as she walked up behind him

"We can't go to war with the Wei. The war of the slaughtered was too great. I don't want our children to grow up with the specter of war or to have to fight in it. Bushi should fight to protect those they are sworn to protect, not to intentionally cause wars and cause damage." Azolum explained as Verdant knelt behind him and hugged him

"I understand you honey, and I agree with you. But don't you think if you get some good rest that you'll be able to work on this better?" Verdant asked

"I guess your right. Alright I'll go to bed." Azolum sighed and gently rolled up the scroll and set it down

"Thank you dear. Now let's go." Verdant said as she practically dragged the poor man at that

The next day was mostly uneventful as Azolum slept in and took it easy. Despite this he was still worried. The main disadvantages they had if war came was twofold. The first was the sheer distance with little proper roads between them. To get a proper army to their border would take months to even a year. The second followed in line with the first problem. In his research he found the Wei excelled in defensive warfare. With time and distance on their side they would be able to slow, delay and whittle down any force the Wakano sent to them before the first battle.

"Are you still thinking about all of that Azolum?" Verdant asked as she brought him his breakfast

"Yes. I don't want our sons to have to fight a pointless war. We couldn't defeat the Wei at our peak, how can we defeat them now. The same goes in reverse, they couldn't defeat us in the same way." Azolum said with a sigh as Verdant set his breakfast down in front of him

Azolum was about to take a bite of sashimi when a knock on the door was heard. Verdant them moved over to the door to see who it was. Upon opening the door, she saw before her Azura's father. An old bushi in his 60's, time and combat hasn't been the kindest to the old man. He stood with a slouch and balanced on a thick walking cane. His hair turned white and a long thin beard jutted from his chin. Despite this he still remained relatively muscled and his Daisho sat at his side at the ready.

"Hello Verdant. Where's Azolum?" The old man asked

"He's inside eating breakfast." Verdant replied

"This late? Has he grown lazy?" He asked, disappointment oozing from every single word

"No Aragato-sama, he simply was up late, and I had him sleep in. He's been doing a lot of research lately and needed his rest." Verdant explained

"Good. Very good. How's the research coming son?" Aragato said as he slowly walked into the house and sat at the table

"I've found very little that can help us. If I can't convince the council to cease the march towards a war footing, then I will have failed my family, my clan, my nation and my ancestors." Azolum said sadly and looked down

"You haven't failed anyone yet. Right now, I don't expect you to get a perfect victory or even a clean one. Even if you force the council into a arguing stalemate we have more time. Use this day to rest, relax and focus yourself my son. Tomorrow is the meeting of the council to decide their stance on this matter." Aragato explained as he put his hand on his son's shoulder

"Tomorrow!? I thought it was next week!" Azolum said in shock

"Unfortunately, what happened with the Yasuki Ronin made them move it up. It was a wake-up call and a destructive one at that. In all my life I haven't seen a grimm and a monster duel it out like that." Aragato answered with a sigh

"Then let's hope that doesn't happen again." Verdant say as she tried to calm her husband

"I couldn't agree more with you Verdant. Couldn't agree more." The old bushi mused as internally he had his doubts

Next day 1:00 pm, Grand Council building

Azolum and Verdant stood in front of the massive meeting hall. Crafted with the finest of timber, wood, and metal and to the exactingly high standards of the Sotora's. Great murals told various myths, victories and events of the clan stretching back to it origin. As they walked its halls the walls and sides of the halls were stuffed to the gills with sacred ancestral artifacts and trophies made, collected and taken over many centuries. All of this created a crushing atmosphere, the sheer weight of their long history forcing exacting expectations upon all that entered the austere place. It was this atmosphere that made Azolum all the more nervous.

"Breathe Azolum. You need to remain calm." Verdant said, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder

"I never realized how much might be riding on me till I entered this place. I feel as if all my ancestors are watching me and judging my performance as we speak." Azolum said, unable to look away from the large stone doors in front of him

"Don't think about that. Think of what your going to say. Speak calmly, rationally and clearly. You can do this." Verdant reminded him sternly

"Thank you Verdant. I don't know what I'd do without you by my side." Azolum said with a smile

"I could tell you, but now is not the time." Verdant replied cheekily as two guards opened the doors

"The council is ready to see you now." The guard to Azolum's left said and the two entered

The room mostly consisted of a circular stone floor under a dome 15 feet above them that let in natural light. The only other feature to the room was a raised section of floor with a half crescent table with 4 throne like chairs. These chairs were for the daimyo's of each of the 4 families of the family. Each family was broken down to their role within the clan. One of the daimyo's also held the title of clan champion. The current champion was the Daimyo of his family, and also was his sister. However, in this situation family relationships would not help him in the slightest.

"Azolum Sotora. You have been summoned to present the case against war with the Wei over their actions against our clan. We will only interrupt you with questions and for no other reason. Any interruptions will be performed in a respectful and honorable manor. Anything and everything you say will be factor into your case." His sister said to him, eyes locking with her brothers, as if looking straight into his soul

"I thank this august body of honorable leadership for allowing me to present the case that many Sotora's believe but are afraid to speak." Azolum said with a respectful bow

"Afraid to speak? Sotora's fear nothing good sir." One of the Daimyo's asked in a confused and shocked tone

"The Sotora clan was founded to protect this nation to the last. We were made at a time when the people needed to be protected from the threat of the Wei. The war of the slaughtered had defined who we are, and many feel that this clan only has true purpose in war. To say otherwise to these souls is to be dishonorable, and no samurai wishes to be accused of being dishonorable." Azolum explained

"Fighting wars is one of the primary responsibilities of the bushi of any nation. Why would there be Sotora bushi that believe that they should not fight in a war?" Another of the daimyo's asked

"It is not that they do not believe in fighting in wars, it is the war that has been proposed. We didn't defeat the Wei in the War of the Slaughtered, and we were far stronger then than we are now. Both nations were far more powerful than they are now, and it resulted in a unending stalemate. Neither side holds any significant advantage and it would likely start a similar stalemate. It is not that they don't want to fight a war, its that they don't want to fight a pointless, costly, and unnecessary one." Azolum explained, trying to keep his composure under pressure

"While these claims might have some merit based on history and current factors, what other option do we have to deal with the threat of the Wei?" His sister finally spoke up and asked

"I will admit what I am about to say might seem controversial, but I believe that the Sotora Clan should enter into formal negotiations or at the very least formal contact with the Crane clan. If we show we are willing to talk and negotiate, to give them a platform to allow them to explain themselves, then I believe we can step into the right direction. I do confess that this will not be an immediate and all-encompassing solution, but it is a start." He explained as he took a bit of time to catch is breathe

"And what by the gods above makes you believe that the Crane of all people would be open to negotiation?" The final remaining Daimyo asked, clearly not happy with this proposal

"The Crane are a deeply political people. Their political and cultural power give them tremendous reach and contacts far and wide. If there is a clan that would be open to negotiations and talking things out, it would be them. We might not get a quick solution to the problem, or even a perfect one, but we can work to a better future through bloodless means. To preserve our forces to fight against the monsters, bandits and grimm that amasses at our doorstep. Every bushi that can be spared to face them will ensure our people will be safer. To protect the people of our lords is our duty, and to throw that away to fight a pointless lord is to betray our masters trust and god given duty." Azolum said and was left with little breathe after such a long-winded speech

This final part left the council stunned. Even the lividest members of the group couldn't say anything. An eerie silence descended on the hall after Azolum stopped breathing heavily. Minutes dragged on and Azolum stood their becoming uncomfortable and nervous. Finally, the members looked at each other with glances of various emotions. After eight whole minutes of pure soul crushing silence his sister finally addressed Azolum.

"I speak for the council dear brother as I thank you for your presentation. You have left a lot for this body to think about. We will not be able to give you an answer this day but know that we thank you deeply for presenting your case. You may leave with honor and our deepest thanks." She said as Azolum and Verdant then bowed and left, the guards closing the doors behind them

"Nice work tiger. I don't think I've ever head of the council ever being speechless like that." Verdant said with a smile and kissed his cheek

"Thank you Verdant. However just because I stunned them to silence doesn't mean I convinced them. I don't even know if they have heard the pro-war case yet or not." Azolum said with a nervous sigh

"Don't worry about that now dear. You did everything you could." His wife replied as she began to lead him away

"The question will be is if what I did was enough?" Azolum muttered under his breathe quietly as he left the council hall, and prayed to every god that all of this was not in vain

** Well both sides are starting to now wrestle with what to do with each other. However, as our heroes reach their destination, they might not be the biggest help with defusing tensions. Then again so far no one has really succeeded at that, so the bar is pretty low. I thank everyone who has read reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story. Everyone's support and feedback are great. To be honest I never though this story would do as well as it has, and I'm forever grateful. See you all next time and have a good day.**


	26. Tripping at the final hurdle

Tripping at the final hurdle

I don't own any copyrighted material, except my own OC's: anyone else's OC's will be acknowledged in their introduction chapter

Border town near the Asahina and Daidoji Border

A cool breeze hit the wagon as they reached the final town before the Daidoji Families lands. As shivers went down their spines they felt both excited at their journeys end, but also nervous at their final hurdles. To say the journey was easy was to be foolish on all of their parts. Before them now the final hurdle, the Daidoji lands.

The Daidoji family were the main bushi family of the Crane. They were their muscle, the guardians of order and peace, and willing to go to questionable means in their clans defense. They did everything from guarding castles to banner less scouts sabotaging their foes every move. Their lands were famous for the lack of bandits along the roads due to their vigorous patrols. Cao chiefly of all knew their greatest obstacle to success was not any external threats like bandits, monsters or grimm, but the very people he was to deliver his illicit cargo to.

The day of their entrance began like any other. Cao getting up and ready first before heading down to pay for their food. Ruby followed behind, chipper and happy as ever. Finally, Testuo and Velvet would enter last and soon their food would arrive. Ruby however noticed Cao seemed nervous, uncharacteristically so, and hadn't said a single thing this entire morning.

"Good morning Cao. Did you sleep well?" Ruby asked Cao, and he only barely noticed her

"I slept fine, thank you Ruby." Cao replied quietly and solemnly, barely looking up from his cup

"You aren't your usual self this morning. Is something wrong?" Ruby asked, concern being clearly expressed in her voice

"I'm fine Ruby. Really I am." Cao said, still looking into his cup and not even trying to fake his less than positive mood

"Look at me when you say that, and I might believe you." Ruby said, and Cao sighed at that

"Can't hide anything from you can I?" Cao asked

"Can't hide anything? If that's you trying to hide something then I don't want to know what wearing it on your sleeve looks like." Ruby said, getting a chuckle out of Testuo in the process as he ate

"Quiet you." Cao said in a more bitter tone

"Temper temper. Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Testuo joked before downing a piece of sashimi

"Cao just tell us what's up. Whatever has you this way is something all of us should know.

"Alright fine. I'm just nervous about the final part of our journey." Cao said with a deep and regretful sigh

"Don't the Daidoji lands contain our destination?" Velvet asked nervously

"Yes, they do. However, if you know anything about the Daidoji, you would know they give the Sotoras a run for their money on being strict. There's a reason their lands have hardly any crime. One wrong move and we are done for." Cao explained solemnly, taking a hearty drink of his sake afterword's

"And that's not even taking into account the ones that will be watching from the shadows." Testuo said seriously, the conversation forcing out of his humorous mood

"I thought for Samurai it was dishonorable to lurk in the shadows?" Ruby asked

"You were kidnapped twice by Sotoras that did that Ruby, its not impossible. Besides some samurai are willing to commit questionable acts for the sake of their clan. They are rare, but they exist. It's even rarer to see a whole family willing to do that. And we are about to step into such a clans lands." Cao explained

"But we aren't doing anything wrong." Ruby then says confused

"Different lands, different rules. Hell, customs might get us for all we know." Cao said, not telling them anything about the gaijin pepper on purpose, but inside is confident his alibi will work

"Well talking about all of this isn't going to make it any better or worse, so let's eat breakfast and get to the customs station." Testuo said and at that everyone began eating in unison

After everyone finished breakfast, they worked to pack their things and get the wagon ready to go. After a half an hour of work they are off. Soon they arrive at the checkpoint and Cao stops the horses. The building was only a single floor and not that wide, with no decoration or flair to it. It was painted the dark Daidoji blue and was crawling with Daidoji Iron warriors. Clad in the heaviest of armor and wielding Yari spears, the stalwart bushi stood ready for anything to try and pass through the checkpoint. Soon one walked up next to the wagon under Cao.

"Traveler, by the word of the Emperor this wagon must be searched for contraband. Everyone must exit the wagon so we can conduct a thorough search." The Bushi said sternly

"Of course, Daidoji-san. It would be our greatest honor to comply with this search." Cao said as everyone got off the wagon and walked a few paces away from it for good measure

Very quickly iron warriors, magistrates and their assistants were on the wagon like a swarm of flies. Though Cao didn't show it, he was shocked and nervous by the vigor they conducted the search. Compared to them the Sotora guards were lazy as balls. Each one was checking boxes, bags and the parts of the wagon for compartments. After each thing was thoroughly searched, another member of the party would put the items back in the container as they found them. Just when Cao thought they were done; he heard the unmistakable sound of a door being opened. The door to the secret compartment for any smuggled goods.

"Oh shit…" Cao muttered as guards slowly surrounded him

"Gaijin pepper!" The magistrates assistant yelled

"Arrest them now!" One of the magistrates yelled as the guards immediately grabbed the party

"Gaijin pepper!? We don't have that!" Ruby yelled in confusion and fear

"Cao you motherfucker!" Testuo yelled as he begins to be dragged off

"Cao? What's going on!?" Ruby asked

"Sorry Ruby… You weren't the only thing I was smuggling out of Beacon." Cao said, a bit ashamed as they all get dragged off

"Cao, why did you do this?" Ruby asked, her eyes starting to tear up

"This was before you Ruby. I was a different person then. A man who simply wanted a big payday." Cao said as he is willing walked as his friends were dragged into the checkpoint building

A mix of confusion and anger set in over the party as they were dragged and thrown into jail cells. Ruby and Velvet occupied one, Testuo was thrown into another across the hall, and Cao was brought into an interrogation room. The door was closed behind him and he waited for what felt like hours. The whole-time questions rang through his head. He was supposed to deliver this to them, yet they threw him in jail? They didn't even bother looking at his paperwork. Why did they want this stuff if it wasn't legal and they'd arrest him for delivering it?

"Is he in their?" A man's voice, not so much more than a whisper asked

"Yes, he is Uji-sama" Another voice answered, and the door opened

Stepped in a was a strange man for the muscular lot of the Daidoji. A slightly caustic man of dark complexion, short black hair no longer than a topknot, and brown eyes. He wore a dark blue kimono, surprisingly simple for a man who had the suffix of Sama. He sat across from Cao and put his hands together on the table. Cao then knew who was in front of him. Daidoji Uji, the daimyo of the Daidoji family. To be in the presence of the man they called the Iron crane was daunting, nerve wracking, and terrifying.

"We have a lot to discuss Cao." He said in a whisper, his face showing he chose his words carefully to be efficient in speech

"I am sorry for my failure at delivering…" Cao started to say, but was cut off when Uji's wakizashi was in the blink of a eye brought to his throat

"We will discuss your failings in time. Do not beg for anything, unless you want to fall on your sword Crab." Uji said sternly, staring into his eyes with a stare that could make a mountain flinch

"Crab? I don't understand." Cao said nervously, beads of sweat starting to roll down his sides

"Then it appears I know more about you than you do yourself. Do not worry. I will explain before we discuss you and your companions fate." Uji said with a bit of ominous intent, and Cao now sat nervously in front of one of the most ruthless samurai on the planet

** Apologize for any weirdness happening after I deleted the authors note. It appears if I do that again I'll have to change my strategy on how to do it. Anyways, I have a better plan for the next few chapters so it should fix the problems I was slowly sliding into. I thank all of you for your patience, and for your continued viewership. It still amazes me how many people read this story and I'm truly thankful. Have a wonderful day and see you next time.**


	27. Can the Crane break the shell?

Can the Crane break the shell of the Crab?

I don't own any copyrighted material, except my own OC's: anyone else's OC's will be acknowledged in their introduction chapter

Outside the interrogation room, the remaining three members of the group sat in their cells. For them time dragged to a crawl, and nothing happened. Heavily armed and armored guards stood in stoic vigil, ensuring nothing out of the ordinary happened. Of the three Testuo was doing the worst, feeling the entire experience to be a complete attack on his honor. Anger at Cao, the guards, and this indignity was slowly boiling inside him, waiting to burst out. The girls however remained patient, as it was all they could do. Ruby however was conflicted inside about learning this from Cao.

"Gods damn it. I trusted him. I fucking trusted that slimy bastard. If he walks out of that room I will kill him. His head is coming off!" Testuo finally began to rant

"They took your swords. How exactly are you taking his head then?" Velvet asked meekly

"Then I'll rip it off! No one jails a samurai!" Testuo yelled at her

"Quiet prisoner." The guard closest him said sternly

"You think you can hold me? I will get out of here." Testuo said as he got close to the bars

"I bet you will." The guard sarcastically said, clearly having dealt with this behavior in the past

While things in the cells were uneventful, Cao sat in a sweating nervous heap. He rationalized this as it's a natural reaction to being in the same room as one of the most ruthless killers in the known world. For all he knew, he was a dead man walking and Uji was simply doing this for the hell of it. Yet the man sat there, his eyes staring into the merchants soul.

"Uji-sama, I am but a simple Ronin. I didn't even know my parents. How am I a member of a defunct clan?" Cao nervously asked, trying to ease the tension by playing along with his captors conversation

"Defunct doesn't mean everyone is dead." Uji simply said as the door opened, and a servant brought in some very old sealed scrolls

"What are those?" Cao asked with a gulp

"Evidence." Uji replied softly, and slowly yet deliberately opened up the ancient scrolls

"Evidence? How are those scrolls going to prove that I'm descended from the Crab?" Cao asked

"You're not just descended from the crab, your descended from the ruling line of the Hida Family. A direct descendant from the kami Hida." Uji explained, rolling out a scroll about Hida and his family

The crab clan was given the job of protecting the empire's southern border, and every family had a role to play in its defense, constructing a 150-foot wall that spanned the entire border. The ruling Hida composed the warriors that stood on the. The Hiruma were the scouts, assasins and skirmishers that attacked foes beyond the wall. The Kaiu built and maintained the wall. The kuni used magic to fight the foes of the wall and within the empire. Finally, the Yasuki, after they went traitor from the Crane, served as the political and economic engine of the clan.

When the war of the slaughtered started, they naturally were the first to be attacked. Having faced many a human and grimm invasion from the south, they stood with the imperial legion for many decades, inflicting great casualties on the Wakano. However, they could not stand forever, and in true Crab fashion made a final stand, not taking a single step backwards. Their loss allowed the imperial legions to retreat and fortify elsewhere. Most everyone thought the Crab died to the man, but rumors of survivors living as ronin did persist.

"Thank you for the history lesson, but how does this prove I'm descended from a kami?" Cao asked

"That comes through careful research, and magical assistance." Uji stated, pulling out a much more recent looking scroll

"Ancestry magic? You seriously used something that intensive on me? Why?" Cao asked

"For one, you did bring us the gaijin pepper. You got caught and completely fucked up the stealth aspect of the mission, but you delivered it in one piece." Uji answered

"It was your guys who threw us in jail. If I was to deliver it to you guys, why am I getting arrested for it?" Cao asked, confused

"We can't be seen openly importing an illegal substance. Hence why we had a ronin smuggle it to us." Uji answered simply

"Okay your welcome. That doesn't explain the use of ancestry magic, and caring I'm descended from the Crab." Cao asked

"Your awfully chummy for being at my blades mercy." Uji said simply, and Cao instantly shut up

"We conducted a very costly ritual to discern your ancestry, and the Crab lineage shown through the greatest. You also have some Crane in you as well." Uji said as he explained the results on one of the scrolls

"Thank you for finding out my ancestry. Believe me it nice to know, but I'm still failing to see why its so important or the reason you would care." Cao said, his voice mixed with genuine thanks and confusion

"The reason for our care is we lost 4 great clans in the war of the slaughtered. To regain any fragment of the clan is worth any price. At least that's what the Emperor told us. Though I still hold the Yasuki in contempt, their survival is more important than past slights." Uji explained

"So, you want another family with Crab blood? Don't you have enough families? All of your clans have 5 families, how much more could you want?" Cao asked

"Not main family. A vassal family." Uji said

"Come again?" Cao asked

"You completed the mission, and the reward for that was for whoever would compete it to become a Daimyo of a vassal family to the Crane." Uji explained

"You mean I get to lead a family? I can actually become a clan samurai!?" Cao yelled in shock

"Only if you choose so. That you will swear in front of the emperor of your loyalty." Uji explained

"Hell yes, but on one condition." Cao said, trying to contain his excitement

"And that is?" Uji asked, raising his eyebrow

"That those three you have in jail cells in there are founding members of my family." Cao said

"I will have to consult the Crane Clan Champion on this. Rest assured they will be cared for and unharmed." Uji said and begin to stand up

"I will remain with them until the decision is made." Cao said sternly

"If that is your wish." Uji replied and a guard opened the door, and escorted Cao into the cell with Testuo

"You son of a bitch!" Testuo yelled as he tackled Cao into the bars of the closing door

"The fuck is wrong with you Testuo!?" Cao asked as the door was opened, causing him to fall on his back

"I trusted you and you are smuggling that shit!?" Testuo yelled as two guards held him back

"That's one hell of a reaction to someone who can get you out of that jail cell! I'm to become a family daimyo! I can get you guys out of here!" Cao yelled back as he got up

"You're a liar! You lied to all of us this whole time, why should we believe you now!" Testuo yelled as he was thrown back into the cell

"Because you have my word to back it up." Uji said, and the presence of the high-ranking samurai silenced him

Cao then began the explanation for his conversation and interrogation he had with Daidoji Uji. As he explained, he noticed the reactions of his comrades. Testuo still was mad, but it was tempered by the news. Velvet was shocked to learn these details. Ruby however sat there unsure of what to think. It was clear that she still had a lot to think about from everything that had happened. Though in his head, Cao couldn't blame her for that. In fact, he couldn't blame any of them for their thoughts on him.

"Now we have to wait for the clan champions decision." Cao finished as the room fell into a eerie silence

"What will happen to us if we aren't accepted?" Velvet meekly asked after a minute passed

"Then you will be tried for your crimes." Uji simply stated

"We didn't commit any crimes. Cao did. He is the one that should be tried." Testuo said in defiance

"You were assisting him in it. However, he had completed his mission. Not as planned, but it did succeed. You three however were not part of that plan." Uji said, a small smile creasing his lips from Testuo's show

"Put him in a different cell." A magistrate said to the guards, and Cao was put into the cell next to Testuo's

"It is a great act of humility, principle, and loyalty that Cao-san is doing by staying with you. I hope you can calm your rage long enough to understand that." Uji said before finally leaving

"I hope your happy Cao. You got off the hook and you got what you wanted." Testuo said before laying on the bed

"I hope so too Testuo. I hope so too." Cao said as he sat down on his bed, now not so sure of his future, and what it might hold

** Fair warning the next one will probably be released a bit later than usual. This is due to the fact I'm returning to my state of origin for the week of Christmas during the time I usually do most of my writing. The next one might also be late as well due to being with family. But that's Christmas for you. See you all next time, and have a wonderful day.**


	28. The Crane meets the Rose's thorns

The Crane meets the Rose's thorns

I don't own any copyrighted material, except my own OC's: anyone else's OC's will be acknowledged in their introduction chapter

Days turned to weeks as the group waited for news of their fate. Under normal circumstances, this would be a long and drawn out wait, but to those bound in a cell it was practically torture. Cao calmly waited, doing various exercises, reading various books, and writing various journal entries on things that had happened. Testuo had somewhat calmed down, though not by much, and conceded himself to endless exercise to keep himself fit. The girls simply talked amongst themselves, read books and tried to keep their spirits up.

After weeks and bordering on a month, a messenger arrived and handed Cao a scroll. On it was the seal of the Crane clan, indicating its importance. He slowly and carefully broke the seal and unfurled the paper. He then slowly and carefully read the message, making sure he couldn't misunderstand anything written on it.

"No way. They actually did it." Cao muttered

"What are you on about this time?" Testuo asked, head down in what passes as a pillow in prison

"They have approved my status as daimyo of a vassal family. I am to be a member of the Yasuki family." Cao said, still in shock

"And what happens to us? Going to leave us in here to join your friends?" Testuo said bitterly

"No. I'm going to bring you guys with me. Well if you want that. I recognize that you guys will still be less than trusting to me for no telling you about my mission." Cao said as he stood up and walked towards the cell door

"First respectable thing you've said all month." Testuo said, taking his head out from his "pillow"

"Are you done being bitter, even after a month?" Cao asked

"Depends on if your genuine or not. Cause after the shit you've pulled, I can't trust anything you say as sincere. Any honorable samurai in their right mind wouldn't trust you." Testuo said, finally looking at Cao after a month

"Testuo your being too harsh on him. He had a reason for it." Velvet said, trying to keep some level of civility and peace

"A dishonorable reason." Testuo corrected

"Am I going to get a chance to explain myself or are you going to bitch all day?" Cao asked impatiently

"Very well Cao-sama. Proceed." Testuo replied, a hint of venom in his voice with him saying sama

"Any and all ill will felt by all of you is justified. I wanted to tell you all so many times, but I was given a duty by a superior. Though it was dishonorable work, by the tenet of bushido I had to do it. Now however I need you all. Admittingly if you don't agree to come with me you guys aren't going to get out of here, but that was a condition set by my superiors. I need you guys to join me and be the first members of my samurai family." Cao explained, and he sighed as he tried to control the upswelling of emotion he hid for those many months

"So, we either join you or we rot in here? What a fun choice." Testuo said sarcastically

"I wish there was another way Testuo. I really wish there was. But this time I have no control over this. They did not consult me, and they made this decision without me. I really do wish there was another way, but this is the hand that fate has dealt us." Cao said, his voice hitching a bit, and Velvet can see he's trying to prevent himself from crying

Soon both Testuo and Ruby also realize that despite everything they have said to him and their feelings towards him since being locked up, he still remained loyal to them. At this realization, the three began to think about their options. Really there was only one option. It all came down to how much they could forgive and or tolerate Cao moving forward.

"I'll join you Cao." Velvet said after a minute of silence

"Velvet?" Testuo asked in shock

"Testuo do you really want to be so petty that you'll stay in jail cause of your feelings?" Velvet asked

"I can live with that choice if I must." Testuo responded simply

"That's not what I asked. Do you want to stay here over this?" Velvet asked just as simply, forcing him now to answer

"No. I guess not." Testuo said somewhat sheepishly

"Have you made up your mind Testuo?" Cao asked

"Fine. I'll join you. But if you do anything else behind my back like that, it's over for you." Testuo said sternly, fires of rage burning in his eyes as he says that

"What about you Ruby? You've been awfully quiet." Cao said softly, looking over as his girlfriend

"Can we talk in private?" Ruby said softly, and at that the guards lead the two into the interrogation room

"Ruby talk to me. What's wrong?" Cao asked

"When I came to you. Were you faking the anger and frustration you had? Did you use me as part of this scheme?" Ruby asked, lips quivering as she tried not to cry

"No, I didn't Ruby. That was never the plan." Cao said as he pulled her into a hug

"What did you mean?" Ruby asked, looking up at him into his eyes

"Ruby, smuggling you out with the gaijin pepper would have and made my job a hell of a lot harder. It also added even more risk. If I got caught with you and the pepper, then I would be thoroughly screwed. I had no intention of using you. Back then I just wanted to get out as fast as possible. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about this, but I hope someday you can forgive me." Cao said, continuing to hold her close

"I forgive you Cao, but I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have done that to you." Ruby replied, finally hugging him

"Its okay Ruby. Its in the past. Let's go." Cao said before letting her go and standing up

"Go where?" Ruby asked, standing up with him

"We have to go to Shiro Doji. We are to be sworn in as the Caowei family." Cao explained

"How did they come up with that name?" Ruby asked

"Vassal family's use the founders first name as the name of the family. However, I do not want to be called Cao Cao for the rest of my life, so I added Wei to show my allegiance and loyalty to the Wei empire." Cao explained

"Cao Cao?" Ruby asked with a chuckle

"Ruby if you start calling me that, your going back in that cell." Cao said bluntly and with a hint of annoyance

"Easy Cao. I'm yanking your chain. I think it's a great name." Ruby said with a smile, and kissed his cheek

"Alright. Let's get our stuff and get going. We need to make for Kyuden Doji for the announcement ceremony." Cao said as he walked out, and ruby was close to follow

2 weeks later: Doji lands near Kyuden Doji

Capital cities for samurai families were among the largest and most spectacular of all urban centers. Even among this group, Kyuden Doji remained one of the oldest, richest and splendid of all. Other names for it were Esteemed Palaces of the Crane or simply Doji Palace. Situated along the on a towering cliff, it stood defiant of the raw power and ferocity of the great ocean. It was so massive it spills down the mountain slope. The keep itself was second to the Wei's emperors in size and splendor. As they approached it, the group of four remained in a state of permanent awe.

As their carriage rolled through the gates, the city bustled with activity they had never seen before. Merchant's, craftsmen, and government workers bustled through the numerous buildings and streets nonstop. Guards patrolled endlessly in their vigil against unrest and crime. As they began the incline towards the keep, Cao held Ruby's hand. It was shaking the whole time due to how nervous he was.

"Its okay Cao." Ruby said as she held his hand tight

"I know. I'm just nervous. This is something I never thought would happen… and now it is." Cao said with a heavy sigh to try and clear his head

"I know you will do well." Ruby replied with a smile

"Depends on what the duty of his family is. It must be something important. They don't create vassal families willy nilly." Testuo explained

"Whatever it is, I know we can do it." Ruby said with a smile

"Alright people. Show time. We are about to reach the keep." Cao said as the carriage slowly stopped

They filed out of the carriage orderly and politely before entering. Guards stood at both sides of them in a line at attention. Each wore blue heavy armor and yari spears. At the end of a large and richly decorated hall was a raised dais with a large host of crane officials. Center of all of them was the clan champion, Doji Hotaru. A young yet beautiful woman, with long white hair, fair skin, and fine features. Her blue eyes looked over the four that walked towards her, and the party bowed respectfully to such a powerful individual.

"Greetings Cao. As the foremost descendant of lady Doji, it is wonderful news to see a lost desendant has been found. And even greater news to hear that lord hida's bloodline has survived as well." She said as she looked over the four, like a tailor looks over cloth

"It came as a great surprise to me Hotaru-sama, but I will strive to live up to the expectations of both of the kami who's blood flows through my veins." Cao said, doing his best to hide his nervousness

"There is poetic coincidence that you have both of their blood inside you. They were the last two kami to die." Hotaru replied

"Forgive me lord Hotaru, but I did not know that." Cao said, kicking himself internally for not researching the kami and their history more before hand

"Lord Hida was the second last to die. When Lady Doji heard of the news a day later, she became overcome with grief. She then flung herself to her death on the very cliff that Kyuden Doji sits." She answered, the last bit holding a hint of pride in her voice

"Then in their memory I swear my service and eternal loyalty to the emperor and the crane." Cao said confidently

"With the power invested in me by the kami and the emperor, I declare you the founding member of the Caowei family.

"With the power invested in me by the kami and the emperor, I declare you the founding member of the Caowei family, under the Yasuki family. From this day forward, you serve your family, clan and the emperor wholly and utterly." Hotaru would boom for all to hear

At this Cao and company stood up and were escorted out of the main hall to show them where they would be staying. After leaving Ruby in the room, Cao left to go meet with the Daymio of the Yasuki family. He had seen him at the ceremony, but only briefly. After the servant he was following brought him to the room, they open the door for him, bowed and left.

"Come in come in Young one." A surprisingly jovial voice said from inside

This caught Cao off guard, but nevertheless followed the voices order. He entered and before him sat at a table was what he assumed to be Yasuki Taka, the daymio of his patron family. He was very short, not even reaching 5 feet, yet has a stout and wide body for his height. He had a wide face and head with sharp cheekbones and a pronounced sharp chin. Two brown eyes looked him over and soon a very large smile, one that caused creases in the sides of his face, to greet Cao as he bowed and sat at the mat on the other side of the table.

"It is an honor to finally meet you Taka-sama." He said

"Oh please, none of the honorifics here. This is a happy and momentous occasion. One with apply merchantable opportunities." He said as he waved off Cao's formality with stunning ease for a man with such a high position

"Of course, Taka. Now what is it you wished to speak with me about?" Cao asked

"To discuss the most important thing a samurai family must have, aside from loyalty of course, their duty to the patron family and clan." Taka said simply, his smile never leaving his face

"And what is it that is my duty?" Cao asked

"The very same thing that brought you this far my dear man." Taka said somewhat cryptically

It took Cao a moment, but it hit him. The thing that got him into the scales of the carp, meet Ruby and his friends, and embark on a journey thousands of miles north. The thing he wanted to finally get away from in his new life. Now it was the very same thing he would now have to do for the rest of his life.

"Smuggling." Cao said in dull surprise

** Terribly sorry it took me so long to get this one out. Between holiday travel, fixing up the apartment and boatloads of nonsense at work, it was hard to write this one. Now however the journey arc of this story is over, and a new arc will begin. And what of the second group hunting Cao down? Don't worry, they will appear later, but I will not do the wonky nonsense of back and forth storytelling. Always found that frustrating and confusing myself. Anyways, thank you all who are reading this, and have a good day.**


	29. Smuggling, piracy and stealth oh my!

Smuggling, piracy and stealth oh my!

I don't own any copyrighted material, except my own OC's: anyone else's OC's will be acknowledged in their introduction chapter

Cao fell silent after Yasuki Taka said to him his purpose. His duty to the clan was the very thing he promised to his friends he would move away from. Honor wasn't the most important tenet of Bushido to him across his entire life, as his work prevented it. Now as soon as he tried to adhere to it more, fate smacked down his intentions. As he sat there, he did everything in his power to not show any discomfort or displeasure to his new master.

"I understand Taka-san. What is my primary area of operation?" Cao asked humbly

"Along the River of gold, and its tributaries towards the southern nations. The Wakano Covenent's efforts to embargo our southward trade has proven frustrating. So, to get around the legal barriers put in place, I have decided to implement a plan to illegally trade with the south. One that you will carry out." Taka explained, a cheerful smile of mischief and joy never leaving his lips

"What about the Scales of the Carp?" Cao asked

"Though they have proven effective, they cannot move enough by themselves. You will be my liaison to them and in return you may bring any of the most promising ronin into your families fold. I want operations up and running as fast possible." Taka replied

"One more question for you my lord. Where will my family live?" Cao asked, this time curiosity taking hold

"Along the fork of the southernmost tributary that branches from the River of Gold. Your territory will represent the southernmost territory of the Wei Empire. Hold that with pride my son. You offer our clan and our empire the light of a new hope." Taka said

After this, no words were spoken. Cao and Taka bowed to each other, and Cao was led out from the room to prepare for his journey down to his new lands. The river of gold began much farther north and snaked its way down through the old scorpion and crab lands till finally hitting the sea. At every point, countless other rivers, creeks and streams broke off from the large and slow river. However ever since the start of the empire, pirates, bandits and other scoundrels have plagued the river. Now his family would be adding to that reputation.

'Alright. Just remain calm and explain this to the to the others and hope they take it well.' Cao thought as he went to the lounge they were in

He opened the door to the lounge and overlooked the scene before him. Testuo was meditating on a mat peacefully. Velvet and Ruby were talking and sipping tea as per the norm. The overall mood was inviting and relaxed. Though this put to rest some of Cao's fears, the potential reactions to what he had to say left him at relative unease.

"How did the talk with your new boss go Cao?" Ruby asked

"Good. He explained everything about what the families role and lands will be." Cao said and sits on his own mat

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Testuo asked

"I just want to say I tried. I tried to change, but my role in the clan is the very thing I wanted to leave…" Cao said

"They want you to smuggle more?" Ruby asked in shock

"Our duty is to conduct trade with the southern nations that have categorically outlawed our trade. I also have been given control over the Scales of the Carp, my old masters. From there and anyone else I choose to become the first generation of the Caowei family." Cao explained, nervousness dripping from his voice

"Of course." Testuo sighed and ran his hands over his face

"I'm sorry Testuo. This wasn't my doing." Cao said to his friend and rival

"No, I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. The point is you made a stand and actually wanted to change. However now that you have masters, your duty trumps your own feelings. You've proven to me that you actually do care about the tenets of bushido." Testuo explained after a heavy sigh

"Thank you Testuo…" Cao said before he was cut off

"Before this I thought you didn't care in the slightest. That's the only reason why I'm still here with you. If you didn't prove to me that you would follow the tenets, then I'd go back to be a ronin." Testuo explained

"I understand Testuo. In fact, I have a very important job for you." Cao said after bowing his head in respect

"And what job is that?" Testuo asked with the raise of an eyebrow

"Head of security." Cao said simply

"That's definitely a role I can stomach." Testuo said

"What about us?" Ruby asked

"You two can perform whatever role that turns up that you feel is best. I trust your judgement and will back your decisions with my authority." Cao explained

"Thank you Cao-sama." Velvet said with a respectful bow of the head

"Not going to lie it's going to take a while to get used to that…" Cao said nervously, uncomfortable with his companions calling him that

"It is proper etiquette. So, we have to do it Cao-sama." Testuo added

Cao sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Honestly for him his entire life had gone through an upheaval he never thought possible. He was now the Daimyo of a vassal family, quite the achievement for a wandering ronin smuggler. This meteoric rise however now put a large amount of expectations on him. To make things all the more stress inducing, his actions would be watched with a fine-toothed comb due to his less savory background. Despite being pardoned from it and it being overlooked by the top brass, others wouldn't be so forgiving.

Hours passed and the four ate a light dinner before retiring to their quarters. Ruby and Cao would share a room due to their relationship, while Testuo and Velvet would get separate. After Cao and Ruby entered their room, he immediately pulled her into a hug and a kiss. Ruby stood they're in shock at this sudden show of affection. Soon the kiss was broken and a small trail of saliva between the two lips was all that connected them.

"Cao… what was that for?" Ruby asked, still stunned

"That's the best way I can thank you Ruby." Cao said, looking a bit nervous after doing that

"T-thank you Cao, but it's not necessary…" Ruby stammered nervously

"Not necessary? Why?" Cao asks her, a bit surprised

"There's nothing to thank me for." Ruby said simply

"Nonsense Ruby. I have you to thank for everything right now. You may not have started me down this path, but you got me to continue it to its conclusion. Gave me support, gave me drive and forced me forward regardless of how I felt." Cao said passionately

"Really? You really think I did that?" Ruby asked

"Of course. Without you Ruby I would still be a slimy Ronin merchant that cared only for making a quick couple coin, then moving on. I am not perfect and still have many flaws, but without you I wouldn't have become the man that stands as a vassal family Daimyo. Without you by comparison, I would be nothing." Cao said, and throughout the speech he tried to hold back tears, with mixed results

"Are you crying Cao?" Ruby asked

"No. No I'm not. Samurai do not cry." Cao said, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes

"It's okay. If you do I wouldn't tell anyone" Ruby said, taking a step forward

"No, I'm fine. Let's get pack and ready for tomorrow before we go to bed." Cao said, stepping past her to begin packing

At that Ruby knew that she should drop the subject. As a Daimyo he would now be held to very high and strict standards. In that moment he was trying to orientate himself towards those standards. With that in mind she silently went to packing her things.

A month later along the River of gold

After a month-long trek, they arrived at their base of operations. A small port town on the river of only a few hundred, and a rundown samurai manor. The actively lived in peasant buildings weren't much better, with many windows, walls and roofs having holes in them. Piers and warehouses held up barely by rusted nails. The best kept buildings by a long shot were the few small shrines of the gods and fortunes. To everyone else in Cao's company, this place as their base is an insult to their honor. To Cao however, this was perfect.

"This will do nicely." Cao said as he stepped off the carriage he was riding in

"This? This isn't worth the title of town, let alone the seat of a samurai family." Testuo scoffed as he looked over the place

"It's not about what it is, it's about its potential. It's a fixer upper, but I always liked a challenge." Cao smiles at that

"You can't be serious right now?" Testuo asked in shock

"No, I am not. We have our duty as a vassal family, and we will fulfill it. Regardless of what resources we are given. Duty is one of the seven tenets of bushido after all." Cao said as he began walking into town

"He's gone mad. Mad I tell you." Testuo muttered as the other three began to follow him

"I've seen madness. That's just overconfidence. Something you've had problems with yourself." Velvet refuted and Testuo shut up after that

Ruby after a bit broke off from them, wanting to get a look of the town for herself. As she walked through its rundown dirt roads and winding alleyways. Everywhere she went poor and desperate peasants looked at her, shocked someone of her status would be walking in their town. After a while Ruby overheard them talking about her and the others arrival, wondering what it could mean for them and the town.

She rounded a corner to find a surprisingly well-kept path that snaked its way into the forest. Deciding she had nothing better to do she followed the short path. The path lead to a small shrine to a fortune she didn't recognize, and there were no priests around. It was only about a story tall, and barely 10x10 feet in dimensions. The decorations were simple and rare in its design. On the floor under the shrines roof were two tatami mats, and one was occupied by her mother.

"Hello Ruby. So nice to see you again. Please have a seat. You must be tired after a long journey." Summer said with a smile, patting the mat in front of her

"Mother. How did you get here? How did you know I would be here? What is this place?" Ruby asked her questions frantically, but with a smile Summer calmed her

"Relax my dear. Have a seat." Summer said and patted the empty mat again

Ruby sat down on the mat and now was face to face with her mother. So many things didn't make sense right now. Even more so than the last time she saw her. Ruby then squinted her eyes, trying to use the focus to see if she could notice anything unusual. Despite a minute of intense observation, she couldn't find anything out of place. That didn't however answer any of her questions and only continued to raise more.

"Mom why are you here now?" Ruby asked, figuring it was probably the only question she'd get an answer too

"I'm here to congratulate you on a successful journey. You've done a lot Ruby, and I'm very proud of you." Summer answered

"Really? After all this time of you being gone, these two times in random places are when you come to see me?" Ruby asked, a hint of bitterness in her voice leaking out

"I know. I deserve any ill will you have towards me and I'm sorry for what I did Ruby. But there are things in this world that are stirring that have to be stopped… and I was arrogant enough to think I was strong enough to deal with these problems." Summer said, head lowering a bit in sadness

"What is stirring? What are you talking about?" Ruby asked with a raise of an eyebrow

"Even I don't fully know Ruby, but you must prepare. The road you are about to take is a long and dangerous one. And there are things in this world that are going to do everything in their power to stop you. To stop all of you." Summer explained cryptically

"Alright Mom, I'll go tell Cao then." Ruby said with a sigh, finding it pointless to try and ask

Ruby turned to walk away but was confused when she didn't hear her mother say anything else. She turned to look, and Summer Rose wasn't there. The mat she was on didn't even look like anyone had even sat on it. This was the second time this had happened to Ruby, and if she ever saw her mother gain she would confront her on this strange behavior. For now, however, the ominous and cryptic words of her mother rattled inside her head. Whatever she meant by it; she knew that their troubles were likely only to get worse.

**Sorry for the long absence, had a lot of stuff to deal with at work and in my personal life. However, I will make one change to my schedule going forward. I am going to release every other week, as I want to try and avoid any slip in quality or forcing myself. I feel it's a disservice to everyone who's reading this story. I also can't thank enough everyone who has read and supported this. I never thought this story would get off the ground, and everyone's support really means a lot. See you all next time and have a good day.**


End file.
